


Shared Infinity

by Fatenstein



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-18 12:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 55,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3569684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fatenstein/pseuds/Fatenstein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда встреча Адама Варлока со всесильным существом заканчивается самым неожиданным образом, злодеи из Кабала демонстрируют свою лучшую сторону, а мир стоит на пороге Бэттлворлда, последствия могут быть совершенно непредсказуемыми...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Мпрег, издевательства над Хиккмановским каноном Мстителей и Секретных войн, спойлеры и отсылки ко всему подряд, всегеи, безудержный флафф.
> 
> Название - отсылка к двум Infinity-трилогиям Джима Старлина.

За границами вселенной была пустота. Адаму казалось, что он растворяется в ней, растекается тонким слоем по пространству между мирами, между временем и событиями – бывшими или будущими. Та часть его сознания, которая еще держалась на одном только чистом упрямстве, отдаленно удивлялась отсутствию Смерти. Госпожа не спешит к тому, кто едва не забрал самого верного из ее поклонников? Занята примирением с ним? Знает ли Танос, как вероломно его любовница обошлась с соперником? Вопросы возникали и пропадали, не дождавшись ответа. Будто та девочка из глупой земной сказки Адам падал в бесконечную нору, капля за каплей теряя в этом падении себя. Интересно, на том конце норы его будет ждать белый кролик?

***  
– Уйти из их вселенной, ты только подумай. Нет, они, конечно, были очень убедительны, да и слово короля… Но все-таки. Я же хотел как лучше. Вселенная создала меня не бесцельно, а значит, она и направляла мою руку, ведь так? Города, животные, вещи – почему их могут рождать История и Жизнь, а я не могу? Они были несправедливы, но я их прощаю. Глупые, глупые люди. Кроме Короля – он просто устал и запутался, я понимаю. Блэкагар навестит меня снова, как думаешь? – голос то приближался, то удалялся, как будто говорящий нервно расхаживал взад и вперед. Перед внутренним взором Адама все еще стояла бесконечная пустота межмирового пространства, но когда он рискнул приоткрыть глаза, на периферии зрения, среди черного ничто промелькнуло и пропало размытое белое пятно. Голос продолжал что-то бормотать, набирая обороты как при жарком споре, но вслушиваться в смысл происходящего становилось с каждой секундой все тяжелее. Надо было узнать, где он находится, не угрожает ли ему немедленная опасность, куда запропастилась Госпожа Смерть… Вместо этого Адам разомкнул пересохшие губы и выдохнул первое, что пришло ему на ум – то, что показалось самым важным в это конкретное мгновение:

– Кролик? – голос спорщика замолк на полуслове, а перед глазами Адама показалось чье-то лицо с комично нахмуренными бровями.

– Эй, ты что, честно-честно живой? Не помню, чтобы я тебя создавал. Хочешь остаться зде…

Сознание Адама померкло прежде, чем он успел додумать мысль о том, где именно чертов кролик опять потерял цилиндр.

***  
Ко времени его второго пробуждения обстановка успела измениться: стены в веселенький желтый цветочек вместо привычной уже пустоты, мягкий рассеянный свет, простой пластиковый стол в дальнем углу, горшок с кустистым зеленым растением… Стандартная обстановка. Даже слишком стандартная на взгляд Адама – как будто создавший ее человек изо всех сил пытался продемонстрировать собственную нормальность. А от таких, как показывала жизнь, стоило ожидать чего угодно. Адам пошевелился и сел, сбрасывая новенький клетчатый плед на колени, когда из-за его спины, от окна, раздался знакомый уже голос «белого кролика».

– Слушай, ну я вот совсем не понимаю, почему этим парням можно было нарушать законы вселенной, создавая тебя, а мне нельзя? – утонувший в широком кожаном кресле парень в белом плаще поиграл стаканчиком с кофе, перекидывая его из одной руки в другую, и картинно надул губы, глядя прямо Адаму в глаза. – Я такой ерунды в жизни не творил, вот правда. Космическая магия, подумать только. Им влетело? Ну скажи, влетело же?

Адам, привыкший полагаться в таких вопросах на Камень Души, наверняка сказать не мог, однако что-то во взгляде этого странного человека было неправильным. Так смотрят на неодушевленные вещи, рабочие механизмы, неожиданно выдавшие неизвестную ошибку, а оттого дающие возможность как следует повеселиться, копаясь в их внутренностях. Взгляд этот не сулил ничего хорошего любому живому существу, столкнувшемуся с его обладателем – Адаму хотелось скрыться как можно дальше, вернуться в кроличью нору, на тот свет, да куда угодно, лишь бы больше никто не смел смотреть на него словно на дохлую бабочку под увеличительным стеклом. Впрочем, деваться было некуда, а потому Адам только сильнее расправил плечи и вздернул подбородок, не разрывая визуального контакта.

– Кто ты?

– Ай, погоди, скажи вначале, что с ними стало? Мне важно знать! Очень! Может ты… Хотя, ты же мой гость, не утруждайся – все сам, сейчас, минуточку… – парень задумчиво уставился в потолок, пошевелил губами, и Адам, не успевший повторить свой вопрос, едва не закричал, когда холодные «пальцы» начали перебирать его воспоминания, копаясь в мыслях как в перетасованной колоде карт. – Нашел-нашел. Какая ирония, они пали от твоих рук. Неосторожные ребята, этот твой Улей. Идиоту понятно, что за создание подобной тебе игрушки влетает всем и всегда. О, вспомнил, ты спрашивал – Бейондер, очень приятно.

Парень неожиданно оказался очень близко, передвинувшись вместе с креслом на добрых пару метров в одно мгновение. Он протянул руку и открыто улыбнулся, однако вместо ответного рукопожатия Адам схватился за голову, сжав ладонями горящие виски. Самые худшие опасения подтвердились – парень был полным безумцем, ставившим желания других в расчет не больше, чем добрую волю муравья, попавшего по случаю под сандалю. Из всех врагов Адама до подобного этому ментального изнасилования опускался лишь Магус, да и то по расчетливой злобе, а не от настолько жестокого безразличия к свободе других, окружающих его людей. Этот же парень, – Бейондер, поправил себя Адам, – воспринимал свою силу как аксиоматически дающую право на вмешательство. Несчастный больной безумец.

– Не смей больше этого делать, – чуть не по слогам процедил Адам сквозь стиснутые зубы.

Бейондер наклонил голову, заглядывая ему в лицо. Кажется, обижен он не был, скорее озадачен произошедшим.

– Они специально тебя таким слабым создали? Прости, я обычно своих конструирую прочнее. Хочешь, все исправлю? – от мысли, что в нем собрался копаться этот тип, разбирая на молекулы, а потом собирая их в новый, более совершенный «часовой механизм», Адама затошнило. Бейондер, тем временем, продолжал трепаться, не замолкая. – Это несложно – ты такой же, как и все, плюс энергия. Раньше было больше, да? Вот совсем недавно? Я почувствовал это. Много-много энергии, а потом БАХ, и все. Был всем, стал ничем. Забавно, очень забавно. Кофе будешь?

Во второй руке Бейондера появился новый стаканчик с пластиковой крышкой и зеленым лейблом на боку. Чуть ниже эмблемы было выведено аккуратное «Адам». Великолепно. Просто замечательно. Раскрытие собственного имени не входило в планы Адама на ближайшую вечность, но Бейондер, по-видимому, снова справился с поисками ответа на незаданный вопрос самостоятельно. Оттолкнув протянутую руку с кофе, Адам резко поднялся на ноги. Пол под его ногами слегка качнулся – к головной боли добавилось головокружение. В последний раз он чувствовал себя настолько слабым после предыдущего возвращения из владений Смерти, однако тогда Танос с несвойственной ему заботой не только позволил Адаму занять собственное кресло, но и поделился столь необходимой жизненной силой. Адам бы многое отдал за возможность свернуться сейчас клубком в этом самом кресле и проспать часов 10, а лучше 15. Впрочем, выбирать не приходилось. Стараясь не упасть по дороге, он добрался до приоткрытого окна и выглянул наружу. Бейондер тут же материализовался рядом и тоже уставился в окно.

– Классно, правда? – воодушевленно поинтересовался он, махнув рукой в сторону открывающегося вида на город. Мешанина стилей и форм – первое, что заметил Адам, присмотревшись. Пестрящие огнями улицы Нью-Йорка перетекали перед его глазами в величественный Аттилан и высокотехнологичный Ксандр, каким он его помнил до Аннигиляции, а после обрывались в пустоте бесконечного междумирья. Судя по тому, как хорошо просматривался город, комната, в которой они сейчас стояли, находилась близко к вершине одного из небоскребов в «Нью-Йоркской» части – сотый этаж, не меньше.

– Долго думал, что сюда поместить. Места сколько угодно, хоть Тадж-Махал устанавливай, хоть Китайскую стену. А можно и луну сюда спустить. Как думаешь? По-моему, отличная идея! – не вслушиваясь в болтовню Бейондера, Адам распахнул створки окна пошире, вдыхая воздух без намека на грязь и смог (видимо, до продумывания и претворения в жизнь таких мелочей у Бейондера руки не доходили) и, оттолкнувшись руками от подоконника, камнем упал вниз.

Падение было относительно недолгим – секунд 20, не более, но Адаму этого времени вполне хватило, чтобы прийти к финальному решению. Ясно было, что дорвавшийся до человеческого общения Бейондер по своей воле с новообретенным гостем расставаться не станет, а потому, оставался один только вариант – попытаться выяснить, не сменила ли Госпожа Смерть свой гнев на милость. Как ни крути, столкновение с любовницей Таноса выглядело куда как более заманчивым, нежели дальнейшее пребывание в этом лживом, искусственном мире. Используя оставшуюся энергию для увеличения скорости падения, Адам закрыл глаза, гадая, что будет дальше. Впрочем, в своих ожиданиях он явно промахнулся – удар о камни мостовой оказался на несколько порядков слабее предполагаемого. Твердая поверхность слегка спружинила, Адам несколько раз перевернулся в воздухе и упал на ближайший идеально зеленый и мягкий газон. Высоко над ним простиралось лазурное небо с белыми барашками облаков. Такое же, как было в мире Камня Души, до сих пор приходящему Адаму во снах. Иллюзия покоя и умиротворения растворилась через несколько секунд, когда на лицо ему упала тень подошедшего Бейондера.

– А ты умеешь веселиться, приятель, – в его голосе звучали нотки одобрения. – Любишь риск? Хочешь, устрою тебе пару встреч с местным Халком? Удивительно, как он умеет пощекотать нервы. Зеленая безмозглая громадина – еще и лучше настоящего.

С приходом Бейондера молчащий во время падения Адама город наполнился звуками: разговоры, гудки клаксонов, птичий щебет. Вокруг толпились люди, спешившие по своим делам, но никто из них не был живым – игрушки, марионетки управляемые больным сознанием одинокого создателя. Адам отстранено подивился тому, с какой нечеловеческой легкостью Бейондер управляет мельчайшими деталями созданного мира, как держит их в голове и изменяет по одному только желанию. Как небеса допустили существование подобной, не имеющей границ способности?

Бейондер продолжал что-то говорить, но Адам даже не пытался вслушиваться в его бесконечный треп – душевых сил больше не оставалось. Физических, впрочем, тоже. Адам позволил Бейондеру вздернуть себя с травы, безучастно проследовал за ним обратно в квартиру – все по правилам, никакого магического перемещения, только лифт, лестница, ключи. Завалившись на знакомый диван с клетчатым пледом, Адам закрыл глаза, отчаянно мечтая больше никогда не проснуться.

Мечте его сбыться было не суждено. Дни проходили за днями, а он все еще вынужден был существовать в этом перевернутом, больном насквозь мире. Бейондер ходил за ним по пятам, заглядывал в глаза, предупреждал все возможные желания, и говорил, говорил, говорил, не замолкая ни на секунду. Адам игнорировал большую часть монологов, односложно отвечая только на прямо обращенные к нему вопросы. Услышав его ответ, Бейондер приходил в восторг, утраивая темп монолога и буквально брызжа эмоциями. Адам бы не отвечал и вовсе, но Бейондер не стеснялся вытаскивать информацию напрямую, без зазрения совести заглядывая в мысли и душу. После таких "разговоров" Адам чувствовал себя усталым и грязным, а потому быстро приучился выдавать какую-никакую реакцию. Он пробовал медитировать, уходя в себя настолько глубоко, что казалось, еще чуть-чуть и он сможет попасть в родной для себя мир Камня Души, даже не являясь более его хранителем, но и это тоже не спасало.

На вторую неделю Адам перестал вести счет дням. Хотя по сути пребывание здесь мало чем отличалось от жизни в мире Камня, там он чувствовал себя хозяином, а здесь – птицей в клетке. Вместо естественного хода событий, Бейондер доводил происходящее в собственном мире до четкой, механической точности – все неожиданности были ожидаемы и запланированы, выверены до мелочей. На улицах воображаемого города разворачивались нешуточные драмы, трагедии, комедийные представления, мало чем отличные от срежессированных телевизионных шоу. Разве что отсутствием стеклянной стены между участниками и зрителями (Адам до сих пор не мог решить, к какой категории он относится) и качеством пролившейся крови: там, где в кино лилась краска, здесь происходящее действительно стоило кому-то жизни. Если, конечно, жизнью можно было назвать искусственное существование созданных по мановению руки игрушек.

Все это не мешало Бейондеру, создавшему и мир и правила его существования, радоваться каждый раз словно ребенку, даже становясь свидетелем одной и той же сцены уже который раз кряду.

– Смотри-смотри-смотри! Там сейчас думботы должны приземлиться! Отойди чуть влево, если не хочешь ловить кусок вон того небоскреба. Хотя можешь и поймать, конечно. Спасешь 7, нет 8 жизней…

Иногда он все-таки пытался добавить в происходящее немного разнообразия, и тогда Адам внезапно просыпался утром в другой квартире, в другом доме, в другой части города. Впрочем, во всех придуманных Бейондером интерьерах всегда присутствовало что-то неуловимо похожее – видимо, даже при бесконечных возможностях, его фантазия все-таки имела некие границы. Периодически он менял собственную внешность (оставаясь таким же улыбчивым и незапоминающимся), стиль одежды (белый плащ тоже никуда не девался) и даже подговаривал Адама сделать то же самое, каждый раз получая отказ.

– Не будь таким скучным, ну же. Цвета менять не будем, они шикарно смотрятся с золотом, но хотя бы стиль? Пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста?

– Оставь меня в покое.

По ночам, когда Бейондер уставал трепаться и уходил в «собственные» апартаменты, молчащий весь день Адам либо застывал, глядя в потолок, либо, в самые сложные дни, принимался методично разносить квартиру на куски. Возможно, это приносило бы ему больше умиротворения, коль скоро с утра все снова не возвращалось бы в исходное состояние.

– Хорошо спал? – с искренней заботой интересовался Бейондер после таких ночей, и если бы не искусственное ограничение способностей, наложенное на него Бейондером после памятного инцидента с небоскребом («Для твоего же блага. Вот увидишь, так будет проще»), Адам наверняка бы попытался его убить.

Мир Бейондера был велик – занимая территориально пространство, равное по размерам Манхэттену, он вмещал в себя героев и команды со всей вселенной. Не раз и не два, столкнувшись на улице с Гаморой или Доктором Стренджем, Адам ловил себя на том, что поднимает руку в универсальном жесте приветствия. Марионетки, по большей части, ограничивались ответным кивком или полным игнорированием – по-видимому, Бейондер не слишком хотел делить единственную имеющуюся у него в распоряжении живую игрушку с остальными куклами. Единственными, кто никогда не появлялся в городе, оставались король Блэкагар и Танос. Наверное, именно поэтому, завидев однажды на горизонте столь узнаваемый корабль Безумного Титана, Адам практически поверил в чудо.

– О, смотри-ка, у нас сегодня в планах целая война миров, – проходящий мимо Бейондер радостно улыбнулся и хлопнул его по плечу. – Я уж было и позабыл, что ее планировал. Прекрасное зрелище будет. И такое редкое… Пойдем.

Снова шоу. Игра. Ложь.

Гнев нарастал волнами, собираясь и бурля, словно целое море, вмещенное в стеклянную бутылку. Когда с корабля на Землю спустился Танос – так похожий на настоящего, но с пустыми глазами сломанной куклы, закупоренная Бейондером сила наконец вышла из-под контроля, разрушая единой волной все встреченное по пути на километры вокруг. Только что стоявший посреди заполненной куклами площади Адам внезапно оказался один на один со знакомой пустотой. По телу начинало разливаться знакомое тепло, укутавшее его одеялом из чистой, концентрированной силы – когда сила начала обретать четкие границы, превращаясь в кокон, Адам впервые за долгие дни улыбнулся.

***  
Сознание возвращалось постепенно – высвобождаясь из кокона, Адам будто заново переживал собственную жизнь, от первого «вылупления» до последнего вздоха. Он понятия не имел, сколько пробыл в коконе на этот раз. Хотелось надеяться, этого времени хватило, чтобы Бейондер потерял к нему интерес. Как выяснилось, надеждам было сбыться не суждено: первое, что его поприветствовало после пробуждения – до отвращения знакомый голос.

– С возвращением. Полгода спал, соня. Я уж думал, ты никогда не проснешься, и придется копаться в настройках…– Бейондер сидел, как ни в чем не бывало, и улыбался. Адам вспомнил все – фальшивый корабль, Таноса, разрушенный город… И как только смел этот безумный ублюдок так радостно скалиться после всего, что случилось?

– Ты из-за него расстроился? Сказал бы, что настолько скучаешь. Я бы что-нибудь придумал, – Бейондер нависал над диваном, покачиваясь с пятки на носок. Произнеся последнюю фразу, он задумчиво уставился в потолок, но уже через секунду разулыбался снова и хлопнул в ладоши. – Идея. Хочешь, чтобы он был с тобой? Всегда. Или почти. Тут уж как получится. Таааак, посмотрим, что тут у нас… – Прежде чем Адам успел ужаснуться перспективе того, что сейчас и Танос окажется запертым в идеальном мире этого безумца, Бейондер щелкнул пальцами и… Ничего не произошло. Впервые на его памяти всесильный Бейондер не смог совершить то, что задумал. Адам облегченно выдохнул, только сейчас заметив, как задержал дыхание, и мстительно порадовался тому, что Бейондер обломал зубы именно о Таноса. Впрочем, расстроенным тот не выглядел, даже наоборот. Кто его знает, почему

После возвращения Адама из спячки все, казалось бы, пошло своим чередом. Но не совсем. Он впал в апатию – если жить Адаму не хотелось и раньше, то сейчас даже акт мышления казался подвигом. Душевная пустота скоро разбавилась и физическими проблемами – Адам чувствовал себя странно не так, как до спячки, и не так, как после предыдущих вылуплений из кокона. Медитации не помогали – в них настойчиво пробивался какой-то фоновый шум, идущий не снаружи, а как будто изнутри. Адам перестал есть – несмотря на настойчивую заботу Бейондера, на еду он теперь не мог смотреть без отвращения, и уговоры тут помогали мало. Иногда, глядя на искреннюю обеспокоенность, мелькавшую во взгляде Бейондера, когда очередной поднос с едой оказывался на полу, Адам задавался вопросом, с чего тот так всполошился – неужели боялся, что живая игрушка подохнет с голода?

Когда Адам совсем перестал выходить из комнаты, просиживая целыми днями на полу у стены, произошло первое на его памяти событие, всколыхнувшее рутину города – нападение Костяных королей.

– Этого я не планировал, – удивленно проговорил Бейондер, выглядывая в окно. – Не уходи никуда, тебе нельзя в твоем положении. Лучше вообще не вставай, – добавил он, прежде чем исчезнуть, оставив Адама за спиной. Проигнорировав предупреждение, Адам поднялся на ноги и устроился на подоконнике – так было проще наблюдать за сражением, разгоревшимся высоко над городом. Если быть откровенным, в тот момент он и сам не знал, кому из двух сторон больше желал поражения.

Красноглазые демоны убрались через пару часов, а Бейондер вернулся особенно воодушевленным. С собой он принес коробку с пиццей, которую тут же всунул Адаму в руки.

– Очень странные ребята, скажу я тебе. Поболтал с ними немного – говорят, вселенных осталось не так много, а те, что еще живы, уже напоминают решето. Твой Титан, кстати, как раз умудрился свалиться в одну из дыр.

Открытая было коробка полетела на пол, разбрызгивая томатный соус по кремовому ковру и белому плащу Бейондера.

– Он жив? – прорычал Адам, зависнув в воздухе и собирая вокруг себя силу как тогда, на площади, перед кораблем фальшивого Таноса.

– Адам, спокойно, все нормально – жив и здоров, сидит в соседней вселенной, – зачастил Бейондер, успокаивающе подняв обе ладони. – Спустись, пожалуйста, тебе же нельзя.

Ответом ему стал приставленный к горлу посох.

– Отведи меня к нему. Сейчас же, – Адам не знал, повлияло ли на происходящее его внезапно материализовавшееся оружие, или что-то еще, но в глазах Бейондера явственно читалось сомнение.

Некоторое время они стояли, уставившись друг на друга не мигая, но Бейондер сдался первым. Он отступил на шаг назад, избавляясь от давлении посоха, потер одной ладонью горло, а другой открыл в воздухе, прямо рядом с валяющейся коробкой пиццы, похожий на чернильную кляксу портал.

– Хорошо, уговорил, иди. Не то, чтобы я был сильно рад, но в таком положении обычно нужна полная семья и все такое прочее. Расскажи потом, как все пройдет. И да, я хочу быть крес… – окончания фразы шагнувший в портал Адам уже не услышал.

 

***  
В лаборатории в кои-то веке было тихо и пусто. Рид откинул голову на спинку кресла, закрыл глаза и замер, вслушиваясь в тихий шелест работающих систем и механизмов. Все шло по плану: вселенная была в относительной безопасности, а ему самому даже не приходилось тратить драгоценные ресурсы на ее очередное спасение – со всем справлялся пришлый Кабал. Очаровательные люди, если посмотреть на них с правильной стороны – во всяком случае, Рид всегда ценил сильных и сговорчивых союзников. И если за силой тут дело точно не стояло, то вот сговорчивость… Им повезло – и Риду, и всей вселенной. Повезло так, как может везти только один раз в жизни, как везти не должно согласно всем математическим расчетам. Простая поправка на человеческий фактор – в конкретно взятый момент времени эти люди лелеяли собственную обиду и желание отомстить выше, чем жажду крови. Он не раздумывая убил бы их тогда, при первой встрече (87% вероятность в пользу провала, подсчитал ИИ позднее), однако как только прозвучала фраза «А выгодно ли нам будет тут оставаться?», Рид мгновенно понял, что с этими незнакомцами он сможет договориться.

– Господа, пожалуйста, без паники. Я верю, что мы с вами сможем прийти к взаимовыгодному соглашению.

Они и пришли: запросы Кабала ограничивались ресурсами для пребывания на новой для себя территории, относительной автономией, возможностью и дальше уничтожать миры (угрожающие как этой вселенной, так и их собственной), а также знаниями Рида, необходимыми для итогового возвращения домой.

– Зачем вам туда? – спросил Рид, как только все разместились на базе. Его действительно занимало, отчего Кабалу было не уничтожить родную вселенную сразу после того, как они нашли пристанище здесь.

Рид ждал ответа от Таноса, но тот промолчал.

– Старые игрушки всегда самые любимые, знаешь ли. Ни за что его не брошу, потому что он хороший – не слышал? – Максимус хитро подмигнул и рассмеялся так, будто сказал что-то смешное. Рид до сих пор не мог понять, так ли он безумен, как прикидывается. – Мы там оставили многое…

– … и многих, – добавил вполголоса Намор, – уже через несколько недель после знакомства Рид с уверенностью мог сказать, что из всего Кабала, на него переход в новую вселенную повлиял в наибольшей степени. Об этом говорил и взгляд, и общая задумчивость, в которую Намор имел тенденцию впадать с периодичностью в несколько дней, и разговор, подслушанный Ридом как-то раз во время сортировки данных с камер наблюдения.

– Брось, что за ерунда. Неужели боишься, что он не доживет до твоего возвращения? – камера стояла неудобно, и Рид не мог видеть лица Максимуса, разбирающего странного вида агрегат у дальней стены. Вероятность 3 к 1 в пользу того, что он сейчас скалил зубы в улыбке.

– А ты будто не боишься? – огрызнулся Намор в ответ. «Да он же пьян» – осознал Рид, заприметив пустую бутылку виски на столе.

– Нет, не боюсь, еще чего не хватало. Братик не позволит себе умереть, пока я тут, – братик? Занимательно. – Видел бы ты, как он извинялся, когда вернулся с того света в прошлый раз… Это было ЧТО-ТО. Столько раскаяния, столько решимости – дух захватывало от этих эмоций в глазах. Вау. Как вспомню, прямо жарко становится.

Таких вот откровений, несущественных на первый взгляд, но полезных в долгосрочной перспективе сотрудничества, Рид насобирал уже целый ворох. Сейчас, сидя в тишине опустевшей базы в ожидании возвращения Кабала с очередного задания, он занимался систематизацией полученных данных. Эмоции, привязанности, увлечения, сильные и слабые стороны – в мысленной картотеке Рида каждый незначительный факт рассматривался со всех сторон, оценивался, обзаводился собственной полочкой и ярлыком со списком ситуаций, когда он придется ко двору. Занятие это было сродни медитации, а потому, когда оно было прервано трелью системы безопасности, Рид недовольно поморщился.

– Компьютер, доложить об обстановке.

– Открытие портала на пятой палубе. Исходные координаты неизвестны. Мощность неизвестна. Образ нарушителя в базах не обнаружен. Техника на палубе прибытия заблокирована на неизвестный срок. Прикажете заняться разблокировкой?

– Нет, благодарю. Я сам разберусь, – Рид поднялся на ноги, и, прихватив с собой кружку с кофе, направился к выходу. Впрочем, выйти за пределы комнаты он не успел – уже через мгновение между ним и дверью материализовался молодой мужчина в красном плаще с посохом наперевес. Воздух вокруг него опасно потрескивал от электрических разрядов.

– Где он?

– Вы позволите, если я поставлю кружку на стол? – даже будучи клиническим социопатом, сам Рид о вежливости не забывал никогда. В ответ на короткий кивок, он вытянул руку по направлению к ближайшей плоской поверхности, аккуратно устанавливая на ней недопитый кофе. Взгляд незнакомца на несколько секунд скользнул вслед за кружкой, и этого времени Риду хватило, чтобы другой рукой нажать на браслете кнопку вызова Кабала. – Не изволите ли вы объяснить причину своего…

– Я задал тебе вопрос, – похоже, большим терпением незнакомец не отличался. Как не отличался и избытком здоровья – даже одного взгляда Риду хватило, чтобы подметить и запавшие сверкающие глаза, и то, как тяжело он опирался на собственный посох.

– О ком вы говорите?

– Ты знаешь, о ком. Где вы его держите? – Рид подавил желание устало прикрыть глаза ладонью. Понятно, что не всем суждено быть гениями, но способностью хоть как-то выражать свои мысли, по его наблюдениям, все-таки обладало большинство. Незнакомец, впрочем, в эту категорию явно не входил.

– Послушайте, не могли бы вы хотя бы…

– МОЛЧАТЬ! – осколки от стоявшей на столе кружки разлетелись шрапнелью, больно царапнув Риду щеку. Ударопрочные стекла в окнах пошли трещинами. Незнакомец, только что устроивший в комнате форменный погром, покачнулся, и, закатив глаза принялся заваливаться вперед – Рид едва успел вытянуть руки, чтобы подхватить его, пока тот не впечатался лицом в пол. Замечательно.

– Что у вас тут творится? Ричардс, клянусь, если ты вызвал меня просто так… – показавшийся на телепортационной платформе Намор огляделся вокруг, оценивая происходящее. – Черт возьми, Варлок! А ну посторонись, Ричардс, шевелись давай.

Отойдя на пару метров, Рид с интересом принялся наблюдать, как Намор устраивается прямо на полу и подтягивает все еще не пришедшего в себя «Варлока» к себе на колени. Сомневаться в их знакомстве не приходилось.

– Адам, очнись же. Адам! – отвлекшись от попыток привести мужчину в чувства, Намор поднял на Рида тяжелый взгляд. – Это ты сделал?

– Компьютер подтвердит, что он отключился без моего участия, – Рид пожал плечами и повернулся к пульту управления, чтобы вызвать роботов-уборщиков. За его спиной послышался щелчок коммуникатора, а после – напряженный голос Намора «Танос, у нас происшествие. Возвращайся немедленно, ты должен это видеть».

К моменту, когда большинство осколков уже было убрано, а Рид успел обзавестись новой кружкой кофе, на платформе показался Танос. Судя по довольной улыбке и потекам запекшейся крови на доспехах, уничтожение очередной вселенной прошло удачно. Впрочем, улыбался Танос недолго – уже через пару секунд после прибытия все его внимание сосредоточилось на давешнем нарушителе. Отпихнув суетящегося у платформы робота, он без лишних слов приблизился к сидящему на полу Намору и опустился рядом с ним на колени.

\- Это он? – Риду показалось, что за этими словами стояло нечто большее, чем простой вопрос.

\- Он, - кивнул Намор в ответ. Танос шумно вдохнул, поспешно скинул железные перчатки прямо на пол и протянул обнаженные руки, забирая бессознательного мужчину с колен Намора. За несколько недель тесного сотрудничества Рид ни разу не видел безумного титана настолько обеспокоенным и… человечным? Смотреть на то, как осторожно он прижимает к груди создание, чью шею вполне мог бы сломать и двумя пальцами, было странно и в определенной степени сюрреалистично. Рид мог поспорить, что мало кто из ныне живущих людей удостаивался чести видеть титана ТАКИМ. 

\- Ричардс, отчет, - оставленный не у дел Намор, по-видимому, решил заняться выяснением обстоятельств произошедшего. Рид едва сдержал усмешку – неужто Его Величество выслуживается перед Таносом?

\- 1827 – открытие портала. 1828 – появление нарушителя в лаборатории первого отсека. 1829 – нарушитель устроил скандал, требуя выдать чье-то местонахождение, нанес энергетический удар и отключился. Конец истории. Может быть, вы позволите мне его осмотреть? – дипломированным медиком Рид не был, но даже его знаний было достаточно для того, чтобы понять – столь глубокие обмороки после незначительной потери энергии нормальными не являлись ни при каком раскладе. 

Танос предложение проигнорировал: вместо этого он положил ладонь Варлоку на грудь и закрыл глаза. То, что это была мера предосторожности, а не попытка сконцентрироваться, Рид понял, только ослепнув на пару мгновений от яркой вспышки. Раздался хрип. Быстро проморгавшись (перед глазами все еще плавали темные круги), Рид успел заметить, как Варлока выгнуло судорогой, прежде чем он снова обмяк державших его руках. Безумный титан и лечение? Неожиданно. 

\- Танос, что?.. – прокашлявшись, Варлок открыл глаза. Вырваться он не пытался, хотя Рид и был практически уверен, что титан бы в любом случае не разжал хватку. 

\- Замолчи, - грубо оборвал его Танос. Повисла пауза. Если раньше Рид еще сомневался в сути отношений, связывающих этих двоих, то после пары секунд наблюдения их молчаливого диалога, все сомнения отпали сами собой. 

Несколько минут никто не двигался.

\- У нас гости? Простите великодушно, если бы знал, оделся бы поприличнее, - громкий голос Максимуса, появившегося из портала вместе с остатками Кабала, заставил Рида поморщится. Только этого клоуна тут не хватало… - Кровь эта вся, грязь... Можно подумать, что об этикете никто не слышал. Кстати, а почему гость на по… - окончание фразы было приглушено ладонью, которой Проксима благоразумно заткнула Максимусу рот. Мудрая женщина.

Танос поднялся на ноги, все еще прижимая Варлока к себе, словно тряпичную куклу. Происходящее вокруг он, по-видимому, не замечал – все его внимание было сейчас сосредоточено на одном единственном человеке. Рид внутренне содрогнулся, представив, каково это – быть центром вселенной безумного титана. Варлок, впрочем, ошарашенным или испуганным не выглядел, скорее наоборот. Он снова закрыл глаза, и, уткнувшись носом в доспех у Таноса на груди, молча позволил тому вынести себя из помещения. 

Только когда дверь лаборатории с шипением закрылась, а шаги Таноса затихли где-то в лабиринтах коридоров, Рид обернулся к Кабалу. Все еще стоящий на платформе Максимус картинно отплевывался и вытирал губы рукавом пыльного белого плаща. 

\- Проксима, зачем? Я же знаю, что ты сейчас этими самыми руками творила. Как будто я что-то не то спросил… Не делай так больше, - он погрозил женщине пальцем и обернулся к Намору, когда она закатила глаза. – Дорогой друг, может, хоть ты раскроешь мне имя нашего нежданного гостя? 

\- Адам Варлок, - хмуро отозвался Намор, прикладываясь к горлышку неизвестно где раздобытой фляги.

\- О. Ооо… - впервые на памяти Рида Максимус был так близок к потере речи. – Тот самый?..

\- Да, - Намор направился к выходу, не выпуская фляжку из рук. Воодушевленный сверх меры Максимус поспешил за ним.

\- Как думаешь, Танос разрешит мне…

\- Нет.

\- А если…

\- Нет. 

\- Что, даже…

\- Нет.

Пронаблюдав, как остальные члены Кабала медленно потянулись к выходу из лаборатории, Рид глотнул остывший кофе из кружки и задумчиво уставился в монитор. Ближайшее будущее обещало быть «веселым»…

***  
Последние несколько часов Адам провел будто во сне. Незапланированная битва Бейондера с Костяными королями, его оговорка по поводу Таноса, появившееся оружие, портал, одновременно похожий и не похожий на себя Рид Ричардс… Вся эта череда случайностей, приведшая к главному – финальному появлению безумного титана, коего он и не чаял увидеть – никак не укладывалась у него в голове. Не престало мужчине, воину позволять кому-то носить себя на руках, но сейчас, вжимаясь лицом в кожаные пластины панциря, слыша запах крови и мерные тяжелые шаги, Адам о правилах приличия беспокоился в последнюю очередь. Отчего-то страшнее всего было открыть глаза – казалось, что после этого мир просто обязан рассыпаться на кусочки, превратившись в очередную шутку Бейондера. Адам поперхнулся воздухом и до боли сжал в ладонях край собственного плаща.

– Варлок, дыши, – сурово рявкнул Танос откуда-то сверху и бесцеремонно встряхнул его, как игрушку. – Если задохнешься, с того света доставать не буду.

Мысли о возможном обмане в одночасье скрылись на задворках сознания: на ту грубоватую нежность, которая читалась в словах безумного титана, ни одна копия на свете способна не была. Адам вздохнул с облегчением, но глаза, правда, все равно не открыл – так было легче сдерживать накатившую после встряски тошноту.

Придерживая свою ношу одной рукой, другую ладонь Танос приложил к сенсору у входа в комнату.

– Надо будет внести тебя в систему, – пробормотал он, когда дверь с шелестом отъехала в сторону.

– Хоть сейчас, – Адам пошевелился, намереваясь выбраться из хватки, но был вновь перехвачен в обе руки, будто какая-то девица в беде.

– Подождет до момента, когда ты сможешь стоять на ногах, – Танос без лишних сантиментов опустил его на широкую низкую постель. – Прибыли, Варлок.

Тот быстро огляделся: не слишком большая комната без окон, несколько столов, заставленных какими-то приборами, скопление мониторов в дальнем углу и, конечно же, привычное кресло. Спартанская обстановка по его собственным меркам, но для безумного титана, по-видимому, такой уровень комфорта был вполне терпимым.

– Можешь отдыхать – ложиться я сегодня не планировал. Постель в полном твоем распоряжении, – Танос обернулся, собираясь уйти, но остановился посреди шага, когда Адам схватил его за запястье. – Что опять?

Адам молчал. Он и сам не мог с точностью сказать, что сподвигло его на этот жест. Или мог? Не дождавшись ответа, Танос высвободил руку и отошел к креслу, принявшись снимать железные части доспеха. Адам следил за ним не отрываясь, а когда Танос со вздохом опустился на другую сторону кровати, снова сжал ладонью его предплечье.

– Плащ ты снять не хочешь? – ворчливо поинтересовался титан.

Адам помотал головой.

– Холодно.

– В прошлый раз ты перенес возвращение проблем, – Танос потянулся, накрывая их обоих покрывалом.

– В прошлый раз я всего лишь умер. 

***  
– Утро доброе, пора вставать. Солнышко светит, птички поют – окон тут нет, но поверьте мне на слово – самое время позавтракать. И раз уж дорогой гость не спускается к завтраку, то завтрак идет прямиком к дорогому гостю. Посмотрим-посмотрим, что тут у нас… – Максимус, пританцовывающий с подносом рядом с постелью, изо всех сил старался казаться дружелюбным. Не то, чтобы он обычно таким не был, но Варлок вчера выглядел так, будто лишняя порция дружеской поддержки ему точно не помешает. Как и лишняя порция еды.

С утра пораньше Макс с ног сбился, пытаясь найти на базе нормальный поднос и подходящие по случаю приборы. Перебравший вчера Намор помогать отказался, только бросил в стену пустую бутылку, когда Максимус заглянул к нему в спальню. Ох уж эта любовная хандра… От Проксимы тоже толку было немного – посудой она не кидалась, но и искать поднос не стала. Впрочем, Максимус не слыл бы гением, если бы не справился со всем самостоятельно. Первая встреча со знаменитым Адамом Варлоком просто обязана была пройти идеально…

– Ммм… Ты только погляди – сок, кофе, омлет, и я даже раздобыл бекон! Рид пытался его зажать, но несколько тонких намеков решают любую проблему, включая патологическую жадность… Адам, просыпайся, еда остынет.

Лежащий на кровати Варлок заворочался, зарываясь поглубже в подушку, пробормотал что-то нечленораздельное, перекинул руку на пустующую половину кровати и… В следующее мгновение поднос с любовно собранным завтраком с грохотом полетел на пол, а в грудь Максимусу уперся полыхающий посох. Ауч.

– Ты решил достать меня и здесь, Бейондер? – глаза Адама горели не хуже наконечника посоха, а хриплый со сна голос переходил в рычание. – Думаешь, что я не узнаю тебя в этом обличье?

Максимус удивленно склонил голову на бок. Кем его только не называли, но чтобы самим Бейондером…

– Прошу прощения, это все, конечно, очень лестно… Только тут на лицо небольшое недопонимание. Не то, чтобы я действительно обижался, когда меня зовут сильнейшим существом во вселенной. Он реально потрясающий, если верить рассказам братика – Блакагар сталкивался с ним когда-то, ты знаешь? Говорил потом что парень был ну очень-очень милым. То есть не говорил, конечно, но суть от этого не меняется. Очаровательное существо этот Бейондер, правда?

Адам с минуту смотрел на Максимуса не мигая.

– Нет, неправда, – ответил он, наконец.

– То есть мой принц соврал? Ох, ну и ответит же он, когда я…

– Кто ты? – все-таки, нечто общее у Варлока с Таносом было: они оба отказывались выслушивать собеседника до конца. Впрочем, Макс и сам не был так уж далек от этого грешка, а потому и не думал обижаться.

– Лорд Максимус, урожденный Болтагон к вашим услугам, – Макс бы поклонился по всем правилам, если бы не чертов посох, все еще опасно переливающийся в сантиметре от его груди. – Вы виделись с моим братом. Или нет…

– Как ты сюда попал? – о, кажется, они уже начинали переходить к светской беседе.

– Если не углубляться в технические подробности, в которые я бы с радостью углубился, но братик говорит, что это невежливо по отношению к тем, кто технику любит в чуть меньшей степени. Так вот, если проигнорировать все эти подробности и перейти к вопросу проникновения, то я могу сказать три слова: ужасная система безопасности. Серьезно, кто ее вообще проектировал? Я бы вскрыл эту дверь скрепкой за семь минут, если бы не боялся, что завтрак остынет. С отверткой и микросхемой на все про все ушло полторы, а это почти в пять раз быстрее. Кофе даже не успел подернуться этой дурацкой пленочкой, пока я тут возился…

Закончить фразу он опять не успел: прозвучавшие в коридоре поспешные тяжелые шаги и щелчок открытой двери ознаменовали окончание светской беседы. Максимус удрученно покачал головой: он искренне надеялся пообщаться с Варлоком без свидетелей. Все-таки трое – это уже компания, а не душевная беседа с глазу на глаз…

– Варлок, ты уже… – Макс не мог не восхититься умением Таноса мгновенно оценивать ситуации. Еще бы эта оценка не окончилась тем, что стоявший секунду назад у двери титан теперь сжимал его горло…

– Танос, не надо, он хотел как лучше, – голос Адама звучал тихо, но твердо, когда он положил ладонь на запястье сжимающей горло Максимуса руки. Встать между безумным титаном и его жертвой? С каждой минутой этот парень начинал нравиться Максу все больше и больше. Особенно, когда хватка безумного титана разжалась и он смог сползти по стене, глотая воздух.

– Действительно, – пробормотал Максимус, откашлявшись. – Я всего-то собирался познакомиться с нашим гостем. Хотите, еще раз схожу за завтраком и мы сможем поесть втроем?

Судя по тому, что Танос снова поднял его в воздух (правда, в этот раз уже держа не за горло, а за ворот халата, как котенка) и с размаху выкинул в коридор, предложение совместного завтрака в его душе положительного отклика не нашло.

Глядя на закрывающуюся железную дверь, Максимус начал мысленно высчитывать, сколько времени осталось до обеда.  
***  
Адама ощутимо трясло. Ужас, пережитый при виде знакомой улыбки и не менее знакомого белого плаща никак не отступал. Надо было отвлечься, подумать о чем угодно кроме недавнего потрясения, однако, выходило это у Адама из рук вон плохо – мыслями он постоянно возвращался в искусственный, лживый мир сумасшедшего Бейондера.

– Варлок, ты можешь перестать дрожать как мышь и сказать, что стряслось? – Адам едва не подскочил, когда тяжелая теплая ладонь Таноса опустилась ему на плечо. У кровати уже суетились боты-уборщики, сметающие с ковра последние остатки неслучившегося завтрака. Странно, а ведь он даже не заметил, как титан их вызывал… — Или желаешь и дальше испытывать мое терпение?

– Я… – Адам хотел ответить, объяснить, что все в порядке и беспокоиться не о чем, но вместо слов из горла вырвался какой-то сдавленный всхлип.

Танос нахмурился и через секунду Адам обнаружил себя крепко прижатым к его боку, вновь затянутому в кожаный доспех.

– Столько лет прошло, а ты все еще умудряешься меня удивлять, – произнес титан с хриплым смешком и принялся перебирать пальцами складки алого плаща. – Столько драмы из-за какой-то смерти…

– Я не умирал, — пробормотал Адам, смаргивая выступившие на глазах слезы. – Но хотел.

Молчавший пару мгновений Танос чуть отстранился, заглядывая ему в глаза.

– Я убил тебя своими руками, маг. Убил, не желая, а после оплакал твою кончину, – медленно и глухо проговорил он. – Тебя не было больше года, Адам. Не думай, что я не искал.

Искал?.. В то время как… Последние остатки самоконтроля разлетелись к чертям, выливаясь в настоящую истерику. Сознание как будто раздвоилось и теперь Адам словно видел себя со стороны: рыдания вперемешку с хохотом и судорожным речитативом «Я думал, что умер, а потом… Его мир, игрушки… больное, несчастное чудовище. Там был ты, понимаешь, ты? Как настоящий. И этот взрыв…»; чужая рука, осторожно поглаживающая его по спине, словно ребенка, а после стирающая слезы; собственные пальцы, едва не ломающие забытый на кровати посох.

– Если хочешь, я его уничтожу, – буднично предложил Танос, когда Адам затих, устроив голову у него на коленях. – Нет такой силы, которая будет неподвластна Смерти.

Предложение было заманчивым. Адам и представить не мог, сколько раз он мечтал уничтожить Бейондера собственными руками, отомстить за произошедшее, избавить вселенную от всесильного монстра… Всесильного. Именно это слово, скрывающее за собой огромную, неподвластную пониманию силу, каждый раз вставало между ним и убийством улыбчивого ублюдка, столько месяцев державшего его в плену.

– Нет, – пробормотал Адам, не открывая глаз. Страх уже не за свою жизнь, а за безумного титана, готового принять любой, даже самый отчаянный бой, пересилил жажду мести. – Не смей. Он отпустил меня и больше не тронет. Он поклялся, – небольшая ложь во имя всеобщего блага. Так всем будет лучше. – Пообещай, что не будешь ввязываться в схватку с ним.

Титан промолчал, и Адам повторил свое требование чуть громче.

– Пообещай.

– Хорошо, я не трону Бейондера, – Танос отчетливо скрипнул зубами, но спорить не стал, и Адам выдохнул с облегчением – что что, а данное ему слово титан держал всегда. – Спи. Я прослежу, чтобы Максимус здесь больше не появлялся.

***

Голова раскалывалась, будто с похмелья. Хотя, почему это «будто»? Намор поморщился, вспоминая вчерашний вечер, проведенный в обнимку с бутылкой виски из запасов местного Ричардса. Виски был ужасный, Ричардс, признаться, тоже, но выбирать не приходилось – только алкоголь позволял ненадолго забыть о том, где именно и в чьей компании он находился. И кого оставил дома…

Последнее прощание с Джимом прошло как-то скомкано: похлопывание по плечу после заварушки с семейством Сью, неловкое объятие и краткое «Свидимся, Светлячок». Судя по взгляду, Джим ничего не заподозрил, и от этого было только больнее. Намора преследовало ощущение, что расскажи он своему старейшему другу о предстоящей операции, ее опасностях и возможном исходе, их прощание закончилось бы иначе. Возможно, ему бы даже хватило мужества озвучить собственные чувства… Впрочем, теперь уже думать о возможных исходах было глупо. Оставалось только идти вперед, и надеяться, что в будущем он еще успеет посмотреть Джиму в глаза.

Потянувшись на автомате за стоявшей у кровати бутылкой, Намор с неудовольствием обнаружил ее полное отсутствие в зоне досягаемости и видимости. Странно, он ведь прекрасно помнил, что там была еще пара глотков… От размышлений о судьбе остатков алкоголя Намора отвлекло настойчивое пиликанье коммуникатора. Черт. Общий сбор. Только этого еще не хватало. Наскоро одевшись и мысленно пообещав себе вечером очистить костюм от потеков запекшейся крови, Намор бросился к двери, едва не наступив по дороге на гору осколков у самого выхода. Так вот куда подевался чертов виски… Ладно, значит Ричардсу придется раскошелиться еще на одну бутылку. А лучше – на две.

Удивительно, но в комнату для совещаний Намор успел одним из первых – кроме него самого в дальнем углу скучала только Лебедь, да сновал от панели к панели вечно чем-то занятый Ричардс. Следом, буквально в течение нескольких минут явились и остальные: Проксима, тащущая за собой зевающего мужа; потирающий ссадину на виске Максимус и самым последним – хмурящийся еще больше обычного Танос в полном боевом доспехе. Варлока, объявившегося вчера из ниоткуда, рядом с ним не было. Интересно… Намор почти ожидал, что теперь-то титан свое белобрысое несчастье и на три метра от себя не отпустит.

– Все присутствующие в курсе, кто такой Бейондер? – не размениваясь на вступление и приветствия, Танос сразу перешел к главному. Намор скривился и мысленно пожалел, что не потребовал у Ричардса раздобыть ему бутылку чего-нибудь покрепче еще ДО совещания – Бейондер у него приятных воспоминаний не вызывал. – Надеюсь, что да, так как он становится нашей ближайшей целью. Возражения?

– Он теперь связан со столкновениями? – с любопытством поинтересовался оторвавшийся от компьютеров Ричардс.

– Он теперь связан со мной лично, – жестко проговорил Танос, глядя на Ричардса в упор.

– Тогда возражений нет, – кивнул Рид, и вновь обернулся к панелям управления. По-видимому, главенство Таноса он оспаривать совершенно не собирался.

– Другого я и не ждал. Ваше мнение о ситуации, господа?

Над столом повисла пауза – каждый из собравшихся, судя по всему, пытался в максимально быстрый срок извлечь из памяти всю известную информацию о Бейондере. Сам Намор тоже задумчиво уставился в потолок, но задался несколько иным вопросом – что такого успел сотворить с Варлоком безумный гений, раз Танос решил вступить в заведомо проигрышный бой. В том, что первопричиной послужил именно Адам, У Намора никаких сомнений не было.

– Будь тут братик, Бейондер бы сдался сам. Не то, чтобы я стал его в этом обвинять… – Максимус прикусил губу и закатил глаза так, что даже привычный ко многому Намор почувствовал себя неуютно.

– Позволь напомнить, что твоего «братика» тут нет, – вмешалась в происходящее Проксима, заставив Максимуса недовольно надуться. – Предложи что-то более реалистичное или замолкни, принц.

– А что сегодня все такие злые? Вы не могли ВСЕ встать не с той ноги, это статистически невероятно…

– Болтагон! – поймав тяжелый взгляд Таноса, Максимус замахал рукой с непонятно откуда взявшейся отверткой.

– Хорошо-хорошо, затыкаюсь. Хотя нет, погодите. Я тут подумал о братике, потом о методах его убеждения, и в результате построения потрясающе изысканной логической цепочки решил, что возможно смогу вырубить Бейондера. Вы рады? О чем это я, естественно, да. Ричардс, у вас тут чисто случайно терригенских кристаллов не завалялось?

– Чисто случайно нет, – не убирая руки с панели, Рид повернул голову на 180 градусов, заставив большую часть присутствующих скривиться. – Но можно попробовать раздобыть пару штук в Аттилане – там как раз правит твое альтер-эго, принц.

– Серьезно? – Максимус воодушевленно подскочил на ноги, уронив при этом кресло. – Он такой же классный как я? Давно правит? Вопрос на засыпку, почему он король, а я нет? Можно я тоже буду королем хоть чего-нибудь? И да, надо познакомить их с братиком… Не смотрите на меня так, я замолкаю, честно. Маккензи, я тут посижу пока? – Намор со вздохом пододвинулся, позволяя Максимусу устроиться на ручке собственного кресла. Спорить с ним все равно не имело смысла.

– Если вы закончили с балаганом, то на сборы даю два часа, – Танос первым поднялся из-за стола и направился к выходу, однако, снова обернулся уже в дверях. – Первый, кто оповестит Варлока об этих планах, лишится языка вместе с головой.

– Интересно, он шутит? – Максимус проводил титана взглядом и обернулся к Намору, рефлекторно потирая шею ладонью.

– Боюсь, что не в этом случае.

***  
За 120 минут можно было успеть многое: даже после сборов и модификации пары полезных девайсов, у Макса все равно оставалось больше часа до отправления в Аттилан. Не то чтобы он не знал, чем себя занять – в конце концов, игры с техникой наскучить не могли никому – только вот где-то внутри скреблось оставшееся после беседы с Варлоком чувство незавершенности. Маг был загадкой – сложной, притягательной и интересной в силу собственной отчужденности. Максимус мог побиться об заклад, поставив на кон с десяток изобретений, что за этой напускной таинственностью он скрывал нечто мучительно тяжелое, как чувство страха и вины, от которого сам Макс уже привык избавлять родного брата. Почему было не предложить свою помощь и этому измученному чужаку?

Памятуя о прошлой неудаче и ее основном виновнике, в этот раз Максимус начал с главного – слежки за Таносом, позволившей точно определить, когда безумный титан покинет покои, отправившись на другой конец Хелликаррера. Ха, ну и кто сказал, что Танос обязательно заметит маячок? Всего-то и нужно было правильно настроить экранирование. Десять минут в одну сторону, десять в другую, не меньше семи на разговор с Ричардсом, ответственным за техническую часть операции – по подсчетам Максимуса, на беседу с Варлоком у него было в районе 20 минут. Не слишком много, но пока сойдет и это.

– Тук-тук-тук. Любезный сэр, не могли бы вы меня впустить? Я бы взломал замок еще раз, но это будет скучно и невежливо. Мистер Варлок? Ваше космическое величество? Высочество? Миссис Та… – Максимус радостно хлопнул в ладоши, когда железная панель, зашипев, начала отодвигаться в сторону, позволив ему проскользнуть в помещение.

У самого входа Адама не было – он парил в центре комнаты, зависнув в позе лотоса в полутора метрах от пола, и, видимо, пытался медитировать. Во всяком случае, на взгляд Макса это выглядело именно как медитация – в то же самое состояние погружался Блэкагар перед тем, как опуститься в постель.

– Что ты хотел? – выглядел Варлок чуть лучше, чем в их последнюю встречу, но воспаленные веки и характерная хрипотца в голосе явственно выдавали недавно пролитые слезы.

– Поговорить? – остановившись в паре шагов от двери, Максимус улыбнулся и опустился прямо на ковер, скопировав позу висящего в воздухе Адама. Не зря же во всех умных психологических книжках пишут, что имитация позволяет расположить человека к себе?

– Нам не о чем говорить, – Варлок нахмурился, не открывая глаз.

– Ты знаешь, у меня есть братик – хороший, добрый, очень-очень красивый – такой, в которого невозможно не влюбиться. А еще его пожирает изнутри черная ненависть к самому себе – такая злобная когтистая тварь, засевшая под ребрами, чуть выше пресса – ты тоже чувствуешь ее на вздохе, не правда ли?

Максимус и не думал, что его слова произведут ТАКОЙ эффект. Адам распахнул пустые глаза без намека на зрачок, покачнулся, едва не теряя равновесия, и испуганно схватился обеими ладонями за солнечное сплетение. Создавалось полное впечатление, что для него цветистая метафора была не просто набором аккуратно расставленных фраз.

– Как ты?.. – с видимым усилием взяв себя в руки, Варлок спустился на пол. – Помоги мне дойти до кровати.

В одно мгновение Максимус подскочил со своего места, а в другое уже оказался рядом с магом, осторожно придерживая его за талию.

– Спокойно, без резких движений… Раз-два, раз-два. Почти как вальс, только без «три» и по прямой». Обмороков тоже не нужно – не уверен, что смогу поймать человека, сделанного из чистого золота.

– Только кожа, – выдохнул Варлок, усаживаясь на кровати. – Не тяжелее обычного человека.

– Не тяжелее, так не тяжелее, как будет угодно. Хотя, вот тому же Таносу наверняка вообще без разницы, таскать на руках золотого человека или нормального… Так по какому поводу был шок? – Максимус устроился на полу и с любопытством глянул на Адама снизу вверх. – Детская травма после просмотра Чужого?

– Я чувствую, как оно растет изо дня в день, такое упрямое, живое… Прямо вот здесь, как ты и сказал, – Адам снова прижал ладонь к животу, чуть туго затянутого золотого пояса. С упрямым чувством вины Максимус был хорошо знаком, но чтобы с живым…

– Можно посмотреть? – согласно расчетам, у него оставалось еще минут 10 чтобы уйти из комнаты до появления Таноса и успеть на встречу с собственным коронованным альтер-эго. – Не то, чтобы я верил, будто это и правда Чужой, но мало ли. Проверка никогда не помешает. А лучше две проверки. Или пять… Так, погоди, тут где-то был энергетический сканер… Вот, гляди, какая прекрасная штука. Компактная, красивая – что неудивительно, конструировал-то я – и главное, очень и очень полезная в подобных ситуациях.

Вытащенный из кармана прибор блеснул в свете электрических ламп. Адам, как показалось Максимусу, смотрел на него с сомнением, но ладонь с живота всё-таки убрал и сканер включить позволил.

– Вот и чудно, спасибо. Не уверен, кто кого должен благодарить, но, с другой стороны, какая разница? В компании друзей подобные расчеты не производятся, правда? Ладно, а сейчас посмотрим вот сюда, на эти замечательные циферки… Или не очень замечательные, – в отличие от общих данных, в области диафрагмы прибор выдавал какие-то совершенно невероятные на взгляд Максимуса цифры. Такие, как если бы после измерения среднего энергетического фона Скотта Саммерса, Макс взялся бы за считывание энергии его глаз. – Прошу прощения за нескромный вопрос, но тебе Циклоп родственником не приходится? Нет? Хорошо, ладно, замечательно – считай, что я просто так спросил, а то с этими Саммерсами сам черт ногу сломит. Хорошо, а как насчет операций по пересадке пары органов от всесильных богов? Вечность, Бесконечность, Галактус на крайний случай?

– Что? О чем вообще?.. – Адам попытался встать, но Максимус удержал его за плечо.

– Сиди-сиди, не уверен, что с этой штукой тебе сейчас можно двигаться. А вдруг она рванет в любой момент? – заметив, как мгновенно посерела золотая кожа Варлока, он тут же поправился. – Не рванет, не рванет, шутка. Знаешь, Сумасшедший Макс, странное чувство юмора… Ты Таносу говорил обо всем этом?

Варлок промолчал, но судя по тому, как он отвернулся, вздернув подбородок, и сложил руки на груди, о сущности проблемы он еще не рассказывал ни единой живой душе. Замечательно, лучше не бывает. И что теперь с этим всем делать? Поднявшись на ноги, Максимус нервно заходил из стороны в сторону. Тайна Адама, привлекшая его изначально, оказалась куда как более масштабной, чем он мог себе вообразить.

– Хорошо, давай так – сегодня, когда мы вернемся с задания, надо будет рассказать обо всем твоему ненаглядному титану. Со здоровьем не шутят, а с живыми, растущими не-совсем-бомбами тем более.

– Задания?

Черт, Танос его убьет.

– Варлок, забудь о задании, сконцентрируйся на главном! – Максимус быстро пересек пространство, отделяющее его от кровати, и опустился на корточки, заглядывая Адаму в глаза снизу вверх. – Слушай меня внимательно. Ты сейчас забудешь об этом разговоре, ляжешь на кровать и заснешь на пару-тройку часов, – проникнуть в окутанное паникой сознание Варлока было легче легкого. – Никаких подвигов, скандалов и резких движений. Магией пользоваться не стоит. Вообще ничем лучше пользоваться не стоит, пока я не выяснил, как работает эта штука.

Максимус и сам не заметил, как на место восхищения и любопытства пришло чувство ответственности за благополучие этого странного существа. Возможно, он просто слишком скучал по оставленному дома брату, за каждым шагом которого тоже нужно было присматривать, не теряя и йоты концентрации.

– Ты меня понял, Адам?

Варлок кивнул и сонно моргнув, потер глаза ладонью.

– Вот и чудно, ложись спать, – Максимус поднялся на ноги и напоследок, не удержавшись, растрепал пушистые светлые волосы. – Мы с Таносом обо всем позаботимся, обещаю.

Выходя из комнаты, Максимус улыбался.

***  
Намор определенно мог гордиться собственной выдержкой – он даже не вздрогнул, когда в коридоре чьи-то холодные руки обвили его за талию, а на плечо лег острый подбородок. Не оборачиваясь, можно было с уверенностью сказать, что лишь у одного-единственного человека во всем Кабале хватило бы наглости и беспечности, чтобы пойти на такое.

– Максимус, нам телепортироваться через 10 минут, давай без твоих шуток.

– Тссс, послушай, у меня проблема. Небольшая и сугубо гипотетическая, – едва слышный шепот щекотал ухо на каждом выдохе, заставляя Намора неуютно повести плечами. – Допустим, у нас есть человек, или не совсем человек, но по крайней мере человекообразное существо со вшитой в тело био-энергетической бомбой. Также предположим, что нам нужно быстро провести обследование у хорошего специалиста с широкими взглядами, не слишком закоренелыми моральными принципами, и сделать это с максимальной кон-фи-ден-ци-аль-но-стью. К кому бы ты обратился?

Намору почему-то остро захотелось приложиться головой о ближайшую твердую поверхность.

– Твою мать, Максимус! Мы здесь провели меньше месяца – когда, как, ЗАЧЕМ ты умудрился вшить в кого-то бомбу?! – он мог бы задать еще парочку вопросов, но одна из ладоней Максимуса вовремя соскользнула с талии и теперь прикрывала ему рот.

– Не надо так нервничать, это неполезно для твоего здоровья, и будет вдвойне неполезно для моего, если нас кто-то услышит. Вот допустим Танос. Чисто гипотетический Танос, конечно, но тем не менее… Давай мы поступим следующим образом – я сейчас уберу руку и ты скажешь только одно имя. Пожалуйста, Намор, ради нашей бессмертной дружбы!

– Немезис, – мысленно попросив у Джеймса прощения, Намор выгнул шею в попытке заглянуть Максимусу в глаза. – Учти, что если ты хоть пальцем его тронешь…

Хотя, - закралась в голову крамольная мысль, - тут еще вопрос, кто кого тронет.

– Откуда у тебя такие жуткие представления о моей персоне? – в голубых глазах Максимуса плескалось что-то отдаленно напоминающее обиду. – Я хоть раз в жизни давал тебе повод усомниться в собственных благих намерениях? Да и тем более, я тут вообще не при чем, вопреки всем твоим подозрениям – Адам сам сюда такой свалился, из моего там только диагностика…

– АД…?! – окончание имени потонуло во вновь накрывшей губы ладони. Час от часу не легче… Резко обернувшись и скинув с себя обе руки Максимуса, Намор схватил того за плечи. – Вот скажи, зачем ты в это ввязываешься? Жить надоело? Есть способы самоубийства проще и приятнее, чем вставать на пути у бессмертного титана!

– Да сколько можно повторять – это вообще не моя вина! Вот так и помогай людям… Всех собак все равно на тебя же и спустят. Или тут уже речь о спущенных рыбах? Почему никто не спускает на виноватых людей милых и ласковых котиков? Особенно если эти виноватые в общем-то совершенно невиновны? – иногда у Намора возникало впечатление, что это безумное чудовище вполне может заболтать самого дьявола. – Так, погоди, не о том речь. Немезис. Где его взять?

– В нашей вселенной, – буркнул Намор, отпуская чужие плечи и отступая на шаг назад.

– Спасибо, как это я сразу не додумался? Это же очевидно! – принц театрально всплеснул руками.

– Ты действительно хочешь помочь Варлоку?

– Да, – проговорил Максимус уверенно и твердо, с такой отчаянной серьезностью, что у Намора екнуло сердце. Раньше такой взгляд предназначался только самому дорогому существу, вокруг которого вертелся весь мир этого безумного гения – его брату.

Звонок коммуникатора в пустом коридоре прозвучал неожиданно и как-то слишком громко.

– Отправление через 1 минуту, поторопитесь, – безразлично бросил Ричардс и отключился.

– Черт, хорошо, твоя взяла, – пробормотал Намор, ускоряя шаг. – Если мы вернемся, я попрошу Джима найти отца.

– В будущее надо смотреть с оптимизмом, мой друг! Не если, а когда… И да, «отца»? Почему ты сразу не сказал, что у тебя такой полезный тесть? Намор?..

***  
***

До конца полета оставалось минут пять, и Максимус, по-видимому, в прямом смысле слова изнывал от скуки.

– Риииид, расскажешь, как ты смог выбить аудиенцию? Вы с ним друзья? Это был шантаж? Ты подделал логи базы приемов?

– Нет, нет, нет и нет, принц.

– Мы играем в да/нет? Секундочку, сейчас придумаю еще варианты… Между прочим, позволь довести до твоего сведения, что шансов у тебя все равно нет – в этой игре я мастер. И нет, это не преувеличение – попробуй пообщаться иначе с человеком, который не может разговаривать и до сих пор забывает носить с собой блокнот… Не говоря уже об электронных озвучивающих устройствах. Вот зачем я их конструирую, если братик ими не пользуется? 

– Когда-нибудь я перережу ему глотку, – буднично сообщила Намору сидящая рядом Черная Лебедь.

– Становись в очередь.

– Замолкните все. Болтагон - в первую очередь, – рявкнул Танос со своего кресла, оторвавшись на мгновение от экрана коммуникатора. Намор сильно подозревал, что туда выводились данные камер из комнаты, где сейчас находился Варлок. Простое беспокойство или титан тоже знал о существовании «бомбы»? Хотя нет, это вряд ли – Танос мог быть мегаломаньяком и самым страшным завоевателем во вселенной, только вот их отношения с Адамом, как и отношения со Смертью лежали в совершенно иной области координат.

– Прибыли, – голос Рида прозвучал как-то странно, но Намор не смог сходу определить, что именно было не так. – Удачной встречи с Его Величеством, господа.

Максимус рванул было к выходу, но Проксима поймала его за плечо.

– Не лезь.

Первым навстречу парадному эскорту на сухую землю Синей стороны Луны спустился Танос. За ним потянулись и остальные. Сам Намор счел за лучшее выйти последним, прямо за надувшимся Максимусом. Никого похожего на его альтер-эго в зоне видимости не наблюдалось.

– Его Величество встретит вас в Главном зале, – отчеканил один из затянутых в черное солдат, и направился вперед, указывая дорогу. Возможно, подобная мера лишней не была: архитектура этого Аттилана сильно отличалась от той, которую Намор привык видеть в своей родной Вселенной.

– Почему здесь так темно? И эти низкие своды… – быстро зашептал Максимус, вертя головой направо и налево. – Мой король такие не любит. То есть здесь, конечно, правлю я, но какой смысл в перестройках? Нельзя же просто взять и переделать весь город ему назло? Зачем?

– Вот сам у него и спросишь, а сейчас помолчи, – прошипел Намор в ответ.

Массивные двери в главный зал открывались мучительно медленно, и только лишь когда они распахнулись наполовину, стало понятно, в чем была причина задержки – вместо тех же солдат в черной униформе, тяжелые створки толкала худая светловолосая девушка.

– Посторонитесь, – Танос отодвинул охрану, и двери распахнулись сами собой, повинуясь одному только жесту его руки.

– Не стоило, господин, – пробормотала девушка, не поднимая глаз. Голос ее показался Намору смутно знакомым…

– Кристал? – задумавшись, он не успел поймать бросившегося вперед Максимуса. Тот, по-видимому, надеялся на объятие, но Кристал только отшатнулась, как от удара.

– Знакомы с моей женой, м? – протянул, обращая на себя внимание, сидящий на троне мужчина. У Намора бы язык не повернулся назвать этого человека по имени – местный правитель был похож на Максимуса так же, как гремучая змея на относительно безобидного удава. – Красавица, правда? Только тем и хороша, скажу я вам. В остальном – так себе баба. Вот была бы жива ее сестрица…

А вот этого говорить явно не стоило. Впрочем, в этот раз ему повезло перехватить Максимуса прежде, чем тот рванул к чужому трону.

– Успокойся, мы тут по делу, – прошептал Намор, крепко сжимая его предплечье.

– О, я вижу, что мое очаровательное альтер-эго желает познакомиться поближе? Проходи же, не стесняйся – я был ТАК заинтригован, когда Ричардс сообщил о вашем скором прибытии… – улыбку, расцветшую на губах короля, на лице их Максимуса он не видел ни разу. – Кристал, как ты смотришь на то, чтобы несколько разнообразить наше с тобой еженощное общение?..

Он же не собирался?..

– Уверен, что Максимус рассмотрит это предложение, как только мы разберемся с целью нашего визита, – кажется, Танос понемногу начал выходить из себя. – Нам нужные терригенские кристаллы. Вы сможете их предоставить?

– А должен? – при одном только взгляде на самодовольство, коим лучился король, у Намора начинали чесаться кулаки. – Что скажет на это мое альтер-эго?

– Он скажет, что мы однозначно сможем договориться, – оставалось только удивляться тому, как хорошо Максимус умудрялся держать лицо – вместо недавнего гнева теперь там царила многообещающая улыбка. – Вначале кристаллы, а потом я бы с радостью согласился провести здесь ночь-другую, Ваше Величество...

Намор не был уверен, играл ли Максимус на публику, сознательно торгуя собой, или же в его понимании подобное взаимодействие с собственной копией из чужой вселенной являлись вполне обыденным действом. Отчаянно хотелось надеяться, что верным был только первый вариант.

Король, тем временем, казалось, обдумывал предложенную цену – его полное безразличие к целям, на которые должны были пойти кристаллы, а также к другим участникам группы за исключением собственного альтер-эго, явственно говорили об одном: собственные желания и инстинкты он ставил выше здравого смысла и долга перед народом. Как бы то ни было, такое самодурство сейчас было им только на руку.

– Хорошо. Трех кристаллов вам хватит? Если да, то можешь забрать их в моей сокровищнице хоть сейчас, принц. Я покажу дорогу… Мы скоро вернемся, господа.

– Один он не пойдет, – Намор и сам не ожидал от себя подобного вмешательства. Кто его за язык тянул? Черт возьми, да он даже пьян не был…

– Ох, вы мне не доверяете? Я ранен в самое сердце! – похоже, в одном эти двое были схожи – оба были теми еще клоунами.

– Подозреваю, мой дорогой друг просто завидует, что ему-то экскурсия в вашу сокровищницу не светит. Как думаете, мы можем взять его с собой, Ваше Величество? – Максимус стоял впереди, перед самым троном, спиной к Кабалу, но даже так Намор вполне мог представить просительное выражение его лица. Это подчеркнутое Вы и официальный титул… Он явно знал все свои слабости и без зазрения совести пользовался ими для собственного же блага и общей цели. У самодовольного ублюдка, сидящего на троне, не оставалось ни единого шанса.

– Думаю, что твой друг вполне может составить нам компанию, принц. Пойдемте, нам сюда.

***  
Подвалы дворца, ведущие в сокровищницу, напоминали катакомбы – темный камень стен, редкие фонари и огромное количество поворотов. На взгляд Намора, уже успевшего понять, что по части технологической оснащенности эта вселенная мало уступала их собственной, такая стилистика была скорее неудачной попыткой создания «особой атмосферы». Впрочем, внезапно раздавшийся собачий вой вписался туда как нельзя лучше.

– Тупая животина, – пробормотал идущий чуть впереди король, прерывая пространный монолог о собственном величии. К нему Намор перестал прислушиваться уже на первой минуте. – Так и знал, что надо было от нее раньше избавиться. Я его, значит, кормлю-пою, подстилку притащил, ошейник этот сконструировал. Так нет же, все равно к хозяину рвется, тварь.

Чуть повернув голову, можно было заметить, как на скулах у Максимуса выступили желваки.

– Хозяину? – Намор мысленно отдал должное его выдержке – в произнесенном вопросе звучало одно лишь любопытство, и ничего более.

– К тому тупому отродью, которое смеет зваться моим братом. Хотя, не думаю, что это с ним надолго – нет хозяина, нет проблемы, ведь так? – хохот короля эхом прокатился по коридорам, на пару мгновений заглушая даже протяжный вой.

Максимус споткнулся на ровном месте, и Намор едва успел подхватить его под локоть, удержав от падения.

– Что-то не так? – в черных глазах обернувшегося короля читалось искренне беспокойство. Чертов ублюдок.

– Все в порядке, принц бывает иногда неосторожен, – Намор заставил себя улыбнуться, но локоть Максимуса из ладони не выпустил.

– Хорошо. Если все нормально, то…

– Я могу на него посмотреть? – на лице Максимуса застыло все то же выражение вежливого любопытства, но глаза… Намор внутренне содрогнулся.

– На это отродье? – кажется, король был немало удивлен.

– Да. Всегда мечтал увидеть Блэкагара на коленях, – Намору хотелось наорать на чертового придурка, потрясти его за плечи, напомнить о текущей миссии, но какое-то внутреннее чутье подсказывало – вмешиваться тут нельзя.

– Насчет коленей не уверен, но в остальном, почему бы и нет, – на таком знакомом, но в то же время чужом лице расцвела довольная усмешка. – Тогда нам налево, пойдемте.

С каждым шагом вой становился все громче, а лицо Максимуса – все более застывшим.

– Здесь у нас псина, – король нарочито громко простучал пальцами по прутьям решетки и сидящий внутри Локджо зашелся хриплым лаем. – Ляг на свою подстилку и заткнись уже!

Намор заглянул внутрь вмурованной в стену клетки и скривился – покрытый грязью и колтунами пес был вынужден ютиться в пространстве, которого не хватило бы даже взрослому человеку, а под его лапами лежал странного вида плетеный ковер, текстурой сильно напоминающий змеиную кожу. Интересный выбор материала…

– Локджо, – прошептал Максимус. Когда он опустился на корточки у самой клетки, пес заскулил и принялся лизать протянутую ладонь. – А что с подстилкой?

– Медуза. Ее патлы не влезали в гроб, а так хоть какая-то польза. Кстати, советую убрать руку, он и цапнуть может, – со смешком прокомментировал стоящий у соседней камеры король. Он как раз возился с железным замком, пытаясь открыть дверь. – Идите лучше сюда, не каждый день такое зрелище увидишь.

Намор протянул руку, помогая Максимусу подняться, а после, уже на подходе к распахнутой двери камеры, ободряюще сжал его ладонь. Впрочем, через пару секунд стало ясно – никакие жесты поддержки тут не помогут. За свою долгую, насыщенную событиями жизнь, Намор видел тысячи смертей и даже являлся непосредственной причиной некоторых из них. Однако такое на его памяти происходило лишь единожды – когда обезумевший Танос превратил Небулу с Эросом в памятник не-жизни.

Кровавое, покрытое синяками и рубцами месиво, с торчащими кое-где осколками костей, было распято прямо посреди камеры в запутанной сети десятков проводов. Правой ноги у него не хватало, как и левого запястья, а посреди развороченной грудной клетки крепилась железная пластина – даже не верилось, что там, за этим изъеденным ржавчиной металлом еще может биться живое и настоящее сердце.

– А вот здесь уже можно зайти и посмотреть поближе, – король приглашающее махнул в сторону двери. – Не бойтесь, он уже не может использовать силу – голосовые связки я вырезал первыми. Жаль, что у него была именно такая сила… Не отказался бы послушать, как он молит о пощаде. Не для себя, так для жены. Он плакал, знаешь? Когда еще мог видеть, что происходит вокруг. А потом… Эй, ты, а ну посмотри сюда! – Блэкагар не шелохнулся, и Намор на мгновение подумал, что тот все-таки мертв. Король раздраженно поцокал языком. – Все приходится делать самому.

Максимус судорожно всхлипнул, когда король шагнул в камеру и, схватив Блэкагара за волосы, оттянул его голову назад. На бледном, опухшем лице выделялись только темные провалы глазниц, да разбитые в кровь губы. Кажется, он что-то беззвучно шептал. Или это была судорога?

– Красавец, правда? – король брезгливо отряхнул руки и снова вышел в коридор. – Живучий, ублюдок – вот уж не думал, что этот тут продержится больше го…

Договорить он не успел – после короткого «Братик», сорвавшегося с посеревших губ Максимуса, Намор схватил ублюдка за горло и поднял на вытянутой руке, прижимая его к каменной кладке. Стоящий рядом принц даже не посмотрел в их сторону – все его внимание было сосредоточено на том, кто еще цеплялся за жизнь по ту сторону решетки.

– Выруби, но не убивай, – равнодушно бросил Максимус, переступая порог камеры. Намор автоматически кивнул, вполсилы приложил хрипящего короля затылком о стену и опустил обмякшее тело на пол. Кое-кто нуждался в его присмотре больше, чем лежащий на полу больной садист.

Максимус, однако, считал иначе.

– Намор, оставь нас, пожалуйста, – еще недавно столь уверенный в бесконечной силе собственного брата, теперь он стоял у едва живого тела его копии. Возможно, такие минуты действительно стоило переживать в одиночестве…

Прислонившись к стене рядом с входом, Намор принялся ждать.

***

– Спи спокойно, король, – в последний раз прикоснувшись губами к чужому окровавленному рту, Максимус поднялся на ноги.

Закрывая за собой дверь в камеру, где на холодном залитом кровью полу теперь лежало тело человека, столь похожего на его брата, он не чувствовал ни-че-го. В какой-то момент все эмоции просто выключились вместе со слезами. Впрочем, это было даже на руку – мстить лучше на холодную голову.

– Не уверен, что ты захочешь на это смотреть, – остановившись на пороге, Максимус коротко глянул в сторону Намора. Тот упрямо вскинул голову и взгляда не отвел. – Как хочешь, мое дело предупредить.

Нож нашелся не сразу – вместо него в кармане попалась вначале отвертка, а потом и вовсе фонарик. Когда он все-таки обнаружился, Максимус первым делом потрогал пальцем лезвие: не слишком острое, но и такое сойдет. Настал черед проволочных наручников – когда-то давно он конструировал их для брата, но, жизнь распорядилась иначе, и теперь приходилось фиксировать ими руки собственного альтер-эго. Забавная штука эта жизнь со всеми ее неожиданностями…

Король пришел в себя после пятого удара по щеке.

– О, смотрите, кто снова вернулся на этот свет. Выспались, Ваше Величество? – вместо ответа раздалось невнятное мычание – кляп из куска его же рукава получился просто замечательный. – Ох, точно, вы же не можете разговаривать. Какая жалость. Но так даже лучше – игра будет больше похожа на правду. Вы же любите играть, Ваше Величество? Уверен что да, вы ведь так похожи на меня. Раз нас тут сегодня двое, таких замечательных и почти совсем одинаковых, то кому-то придется выбрать другую роль. Хотите быть Блэкагаром? Он классный – красивый, умный, молчаливый и совсем немного мертвый. Так что? Молчание – знак согласия? Вот и ладненько. Голосовые связки первыми, я помню…

Тело короля судорожно выгнулось, когда нож прошел сквозь переднюю стенку горла. Теперь надо было работать быстро – Максимусу очень не хотелось, чтобы этот человек умер прежде, чем он сам ему позволит.

– Помочь с фиксацией? – светским тоном поинтересовался все так же подпирающий стену Намор. В пору было его расцеловать – отличный друг.

– Если тебе не сложно, – проговорил Максимус, не отвлекаясь, и погрузил лезвие в уже существующий разрез. Подойдя с другой стороны, Намор опустил ногу королю на грудь и надавил, прижимая его к земле. – Да, благодарю, так гораздо удобнее. Ваше Величество, не хрипите – вы разрываете мне сердце… Как подумаю, что вы можете умереть просто так, аж грустно становится. Ладно, с этим покончено. Что там дальше по списку? Намор, как думаешь, почему у нас с ним цвет радужки разный? Надо посмотреть поближе.

Оба глаза он вытащил пальцами, использовав нож только чтобы перерезать зрительный нерв. По-хорошему, нужно было отрезать ублюдку и пару конечностей, но одного только перочинного ножа для этой процедуры было маловато.

– Глаза, голос… Чего еще вы лишили его, Ваше Величество? Не подсказывайте, я догадаюсь сам. Чести? Он не хотел тебя, променял на жену, так? Какая жалость… Хотя, это поправимо – нет источника проблемы, нет и ее самой.

Максимус сжал пальцы на рукоятке чуть крепче и с размаха вогнал лезвие на пару сантиметров ниже лобковой кости. По темной ткани брюк короля тут же расплылось черное влажное пятно. Нож он решил не вынимать. Теперь дело оставалось за малым.

– Намор, не мог бы ты пойти и вытащить Локджо из этой ужасной клетки? Уверен, он бы не отказался размять лапы после стольких дней взаперти, – когда тот кивнул и скрылся из виду, Максимус вновь обернулся к тому, что еще недавно было королем этой каменной западни. – Не расстраивайтесь, Ваше Величество – я бы все равно не пришел к вам этой ночью. Да и следующей, пожалуй, тоже. Да-да, вот такая я лживая дрянь. Вам ли не знать? Впрочем, после того, что произойдет сейчас, мне бы все равно вряд ли удалось сдержать обещание… – Удар вышел сильным – Максимус едва не вывернул запястье, и до крови оцарапал костяшки об осколки ребер. Разгибать пальцы было больно, но удовлетворение от того, что теперь в его ладони медленно билось чужое горячее сердце, перекрывало абсолютно все минусы. – Увидимся в Аду, мразь.

Резко рванув руку на себя, Максимус прищурился, когда кровь брызнула ему на лицо. Вот ведь… Теперь точно придется халат стирать. Поднявшись на ноги, он брезгливо отодвинул труп короля подальше к стене и обернулся – за его спиной Намор как раз закончил с выламыванием решетки и теперь перешел к ошейнику. Еще пара секунд, и освободившийся Локджо уже пулей вылетел из клетки.

– Ну, ну, спокойно. Хороший мальчик, – свободной рукой Максимус погладил пса, обнюхивавшего теперь полы его халата . – Сидеть! – тот с готовностью шлепнулся на задницу. – Молодец, умница… Держи.

Поймав брошенное сердце на лету, Локджо заглотил его, не жуя.

– Он себе несварение не заработает? – Намор с усмешкой кивнул на виляющего обрубком хвоста пса.

– Вряд ли – с одного-то кусочка? – Максимус еще раз погладил пса по голове и присел рядом с ним на корточки. – Хороший мой, перенеси нас к кристаллам – дяде Максимусу пара штук нужны позарез…


	2. Chapter 2

Кристал уже устала бояться. С момента, когда Максимус оказался на троне заново отстроенного Аттилана, вся ее жизнь напоминала один непроходящий кошмар.

Первое время было проще – тогда была жива сестра, а новоиспеченный король почти все свое время проводил в подземельях. Кристал изо всех сил гнала из головы мысли о том, что именно там происходило. Не задавать вопросов, не думать, почему Максимус по возвращении скалился чаще обычного, не поднимать глаз, когда прислуга уходила из комнаты короля, неся в руках окровавленную одежду – простые правила, позволявшие сохранить рассудок даже ценой сделки с совестью. Плакать по ночам она тоже отучилась еще в первый месяц – у ее мужа был не только тяжелый характер, но и такая же тяжелая рука.

– Вытри слезы, дорогая. Если бы я хотел спать в пруду, то пошел бы к Тритону. Эй, а ну успокоилась, дрянь, раз с тобой разговаривает король! – синяки с запястьев и щеки не сходили тогда неделями. Впрочем, Кристал бы согласилась ходить избитой вечно, лишь бы это избавило всех от того, что произошло потом.

Заскучав в подземельях, Максимус стал наведываться к Медузе. Слушай ее крики, доносящиеся даже сквозь толстые каменные стены нового дворца, было невыносимо. Кристал сворачивалась в клубок, накрывая голову подушкой, но не спасало и это. Однажды, когда крики все-таки прекратились, она почти почувствовала облегчение, мгновенно возненавидев себя за это.

Сломавшись, сестра превратилась в куклу: автоматические движения, молчание, и самое страшное – абсолютно пустой стеклянный взгляд. Глядя на нее, такую отстраненную и безучастную, Кристал не могла не думать – то же самое ждет и ее.

Медуза ушла из жизни так же тихо, как и жила все последние месяцы. Не было ни пышного прощания, ни достойных похорон – только закрытый гроб, да недовольный Максимус, постоянно поторапливающий священника.

– Надеюсь, ты протянешь подольше ее, дорогая, – заметил он, появившись в покоях Кристал тем же вечером. Перечить она не решилась.

– Да, господин.

– Вот и прекрасно, дорогая, вот и прекрасно…

С каждым днем Кристал все меньше хотелось жить. Да и жизнью ее существование назвать было сложно. Кошмар превращался в рутину, болото, затягивающее в трясину чужого безумия с головой. При всем своем сумасшествии, Максимус бывал до боли предсказуем – издевки его повторялись едва ли не каждый день, а привычки, даже самые изощренные, не менялись почти никогда.

– Сегодня знаменательный день, дорогая, – на памяти Кристал ее муж впервые опоздал на традиционный воскресный обед. – К нам прибывают важные и серьезные гости. Будь хорошей девочкой, встреть их у дверей.

Максимус продолжил возбужденно болтать – что-то про другие вселенные, собственное альтер-эго и возможность, выпадающую раз в жизни – но ей было плевать. Сонное оцепенение, погубившее когда-то Медузу, похоже, стало добираться и до нее самой.

Все изменилось, когда за тяжелыми створками дверей показались пришельцы из другого мира: Безумный Титан, Намор Подводник, какие-то незнакомые лично ей люди и… Максимус? Светлоглазый, подвижный, с широкой шальной улыбкой – пришелец был так же похож на ее мужа, как отражение в кривом зеркале из комнаты смеха. Тогда, глядя на этого забавного чудака, столь умело манипулирующего сидящим на троне королем, она впервые почувствовала давно забытую надежду.

– Проводи наших гостей в столовую, дорогая. Мы скоро вернемся, – велел муж, уходя вместе с собственным двойником и Намором по направлению к сокровищнице. Кристал кивнула, не поднимая глаз.

– Пройдемте, пожалуйста, сюда, господа, – ведя молчаливый Кабал по помпезно разукрашенным коридорам дворца, мысленно она молила всех известных богов, даже не зная точно, что именно ей стоило просить. Впрочем, боги все решили и сами.

– Та-дам, а вот и мы! – светлоглазый принц появился посреди столовой в снопе искр, плечом к плечу с сурово нахмурившимся Намором. У ног их сидел сверкающий глазами Локджо. – Плюс пара кристаллов, минус один невменяемый мудак. Моя королева, мне стоит поздравить вас с восхождением на престол, не так ли?

– Престол? – эхом откликнулась Кристал и разжала пальцы, выпуская из рук тяжелую стеклянную бутылку. Та разлетелась осколками, а драгоценное вино разлилось по полу одной большой темно-вишневой лужей. Практически такая же лужица, но меньшего размера растекалась сейчас у ног Максимуса, с рукавов халата которого капала почти черная кровь.

– С сожалением сообщаю, что ваш муж скончался вследствие несчастного случая. Вырванное сердце, с кем не бывает? Выколотый глаз вот тоже довольно распространенная травма… Так вот, о чем это я. Король умер, да здравствует королева! – улыбка принца теперь больше напоминала вымученный оскал, а когда он на пробу сжал пальцы правой руки, выражение его лица и вовсе превратилось в болезненную гримасу. Рана?

– Мой муж… – Кристал никак не могла поверить в произошедшее. Неужели после стольких месяцев мучений боги наконец ответили на ее молитвы?

– Ваш муж мертв, миледи. Максимус прав – корона теперь принадлежит вам, – твердо проговорил Намор, глядя ей прямо в глаза, а после обернулся к Таносу. – Мы здесь закончили и можем отправляться.

Тот кивнул, не проронив ни слова, и поднялся из-за стола. Вместе с ним встали и остальные.

– Ваше Величество, не грустите, все еще наладится, – Максимус неизвестно как оказался совсем рядом с ней – Кристал и не заметила, как он подошел.

Порывистое объятие вышло каким-то неловким – она все еще не могла заставить себя пошевелиться или хотя бы раскрыть рот, чтобы поблагодарить собственного спасителя. Когда принц отстранился, во взгляде его не было и доли насмешки.

– Из вас выйдет отличная королева. Лучше чем из него, по крайней мере.

– Болтагон, ты решил остаться здесь? – прорычал Танос от самых дверей, и Максимус поспешил к выходу, успев только махнуть в последний раз на прощание.

– Может еще свидимся! – прокричал он, обернувшись, и Кристал почувствовала, как ее глаза заволокло слезами облегчения.

Страха больше не было.

***  
– Чтобы я такое самоуправство в последний раз видел, – проговорил Танос, заходя на корабль. По внешнему виду титана было невозможно понять, всерьез ли он недоволен их с Максимусом действиями, или просто пытается поддержать должный уровень субординации. В любом случае виноватым себя Намор не чувствовал – скорее уж наоборот жалел, что у них не было возможности прикончить ублюдка чуть раньше.

На обратном пути никто не проронил ни слова – и если для большинства членов Кабала это было нормально, то Максимус… Обычно болтливый сверх меры, сейчас он молчал, упершись взглядом в сложенные на коленях руки. Пронаблюдав за ним минут пять кряду, Намор обменялся с Проксимой обеспокоенными взглядами – оставлять Максимуса в этом состоянии было ни в коем случае нельзя. Кто знает, до чего мог дойти его неспокойный и крайне нестабильный разум, зациклившись на произошедшем? Вконец обезумевший принц становился не просто неприятностью, а самой настоящей угрозой.

Намор тяжело вздохнул. Похоже, наступало время решительных действий.

– Постой, ты мне нужен, – по прибытии он поймал Максимуса под локоть и дождался, пока тот поднимет взгляд. – У меня есть виски.

Максимус покачал головой.

– Не думай, что я не ценю столь щедрое предложение – мне ли не знать, что ты его от сердца отрываешь – но кристаллы сами собой в оружие не соберутся…

– Болтагон, ради нашей дружбы, – это был грязный ход, и обычно он до такого не опускался. Обычно, но только не сейчас. – Еще пара дней наедине с бутылкой, и я вам уже не помощник.

На лице Максимуса явственно промелькнула тень сомнения. На счастье Намора, Кабала, да и всей вселенной, ролевой конфликт между отличным техником и хорошим другом выиграл последний.

– У тебя или у меня? В моей комнате вся аппаратура, так что я бы, наверное, смог совместить приятное с полезным и начать работу над прибором уже сейчас…

Определенно, если уж в мире и были вещи похуже Максимуса в депрессии, так это Максимус, собирающий свои полезные девайсы на пьяную голову. При мысли о том, что могло бы из этого выйти в итоге, Намор содрогнулся.

– Моя ближе, пойдем, – приобняв слегка заторможенного Максимуса за плечи, он повел его прямиком к выходу из ангара.

К моменту их прихода в комнату, осколков у дверей уже не было, зато на низком журнальном столике в ряд стояли три одинаковые бутылки. Максимус присвистнул, а Намор мысленно отметил предусмотрительность местного Ричардса – возможно, он был не так уж плох.

– Намор, интереса ради, а прочность твоей печени равна прочности остальной кожи? – Максимус с размаха рухнул на диван, закинув ноги на подлокотник. – Ты не думай, я ее вытаскивать не собираюсь, больно надо, но потреблять столько алкоголя и не спиться…

– Высокий метаболизм, – коротко бросил Намор, сосредоточенно откупоривая сразу две бутылки. Одну он оставил себе, а вторую протянул лежащему Максимусу. – Обойдемся без традиционного церемониала, Ваше Высочество?

– Обойдемся, Ваше Величество, – кивнул тот и отсалютовал поднятой бутылкой так, что капли виски веером разлетелись по всем ближайшим поверхностям. Устроившийся в кресле напротив Намор хотел было стряхнуть брызги с собственных штанов, но здраво рассудил, что заляпанную кровью ткань алкоголем не испортишь. – За жизнь?

После сегодняшнего уместнее было пить за смерть.

– За жизнь.

Следующие несколько минут пили молча. Максимус, кажется, решил разделаться с алкоголем в рекордно короткие сроки, но уже после первых пяти глотков стал все чаще отрываться от горлышка на несколько секунд – только чтобы задумчиво уставиться в потолок.

– Не думал, что он может умереть вот так, знаешь? – первые слова прозвучали лишь тогда, когда Макс добрался уже до середины бутылки. Отвечать Намор не стал – утешения были ни к чему, а вот выговориться его визави бы явно не помешало. – Братику нравилось, когда я заходил за грань. Он не говорил – Блэкагар вообще молчаливый, никогда слова лишнего не скажет – но я видел по глазам. Чтобы еще чуть-чуть, и конец всем играм, экспериментам этим… В плохие дни я увлекался, каюсь. Не сказать, чтобы это было очень сложно – миллиметр вправо, нажать чуть сильнее, задержать палец на кнопке. Потом я извинялся – не каждый раз, но все-таки. А он всегда выживал, всегда – упрямый кретин…

Речь Максимуса становилась все более отрывистой, и не только потому, что в перерывах между фразами он постоянно прикладывался к алкоголю. Слушать его торопливую исповедь, круто замешанную на сумасшествии и тяжелой, больной любви, было нелегко даже привыкшему ко многому Намору. Признаться, он никогда не понимал подоплеки отношений этих двоих, да и не стремился понять – гораздо проще было считать все порочной интрижкой без намека на чувства. Теперь же, с каждой новой фразой этого отчаянного пьяного признания Намор все больше убеждался в обратном. 

– Он был уже почти мертв к моменту нашего прихода – даже не шелохнулся, когда я его целовал. Братик всегда тянулся за любым прикосновением, всегда отвечал, всегда… – Максимус судорожно всхлипнул и умолк, до побелевших костяшек сжав опустевшую бутылку. Лицо он закрыть даже не пытался. Наблюдая за тем, как по щекам его катятся слезы, Намор гадал, виноват ли был алкоголь, или Максимус действительно ни капли не стыдился собственных эмоций? Почему-то он ждал от принца громкой истерики, хохота пополам с проклятиями, а вместо этого тот оплакивал чужого по сути человека так, будто это действительно разрывало ему сердце.

Когда Максимус протянул руку к еще стоящей на столе третьей бутылке, Намор пододвинул виски к себе.

– С тебя уже хватит, Болтагон.

– Маккензи, если уж решил меня напоить, доводи дело до конца, – глухо пробормотал тот, смерив Намора на удивление трезвым взглядом. – Это даже не твой алкоголь, какого черта ты его жалеешь? От Ричардса заразился? Надеюсь, что не воздушно-капельным, а хотя бы половым. Не хотелось бы очутиться в группе риска. Вот окажись только у меня в гостях в следующий раз, посмотрим, какой радушный прием тебя там будет ждать…

– Господи, да забирай ты ее на здоровье, – Намор закатил глаза и перегнулся через стол, передавая виски из рук в руки. Максимус тут же вцепился в бутылку, как в любимого плюшевого мишку, и картинно прижал ее к груди.

– Можешь же, когда хочешь. А то все «хватит, хватит». Посмотрел бы я на тебя, если бы Хаммонд на твоих глазах… – он остановился посреди фразы, видимо поняв, что сморозил что-то не то. Врезать бы паршивцу по шее за подобные аналогии, но после событий этого дня, Намор был готов скрепя сердце простить ему даже такие оговорки.

Заговорить Максимус больше не пытался, но и настолько подавленным, как после возвращения из Аттилана, не выглядел. По-видимому, виски все-таки выполнил возложенную на него задачу, и это не могло не радовать.

Намора начинало медленно клонить в сон – не от выпитого, а от свинцовой усталости, как будто въевшееся в кости и мозг. Он как раз лениво обдумывал, стоит ли остаться в кресле, или разумнее будет перелечь на кровать, когда Максимус со стоном поднялся с дивана.

– Засиделся я у вас, Ваше Величество, пора и честь знать, – отряхнув помятый и перепачканный халат, он нетвердой походкой направился в сторону двери, все так же сжимая в ладони недопитую бутылку.

Наверное, стоило его остановить, или, по крайней мере, проводить до комнаты…

– Сам дойдешь? – шевелиться было откровенно лень, так что Намор ограничился дежурным вопросом.

– Конечно нет, мамочка, – обернувшийся Максимус растянул губы в настолько издевательской улыбке, что кулаки бы зачесались даже у святого. – За кого ты меня принимаешь, Маккензи? Мне не 4 года, честное слово.

– Чудно, вот и вали уже, – буркнул Намор себе под нос и устало прикрыл глаза, когда дверь наконец захлопнулась. В конце концов, 300 метров до своей комнаты этот идиот уж точно мог преодолеть без приключений.

***  
Идея провести ночь у Намора на диване выглядела крайне соблазнительно. Максимус бы так и поступил, оставшись коротать вечер в приятной компании Маккензи, если не одно но…

В третий раз вскрывать электронный замок на знакомой двери было до обидного легко. Немного мешали двоящиеся провода и бутылка в левой руке, однако даже с учетом этих трудностей, а также вероломного исчезновения любимой отвертки, со взломом Максимус справился меньше, чем за 3 минуты. Осторожно прокравшись внутрь, он на мгновение застыл, ожидая вот-вот услышать грозный окрик Таноса, но когда его не последовало, вздохнул с облегчением. Где бы ни был безумный титан, лучшего времени для отлучки он и придумать не мог. Хотя, может и худшего – с чьей стороны посмотреть.

– Так-так-так, что тут у нас? – Максимус поставил бутылку у входа и по памяти ввел код блокировки дверей, выуженный из систем безопасности Ричардса еще на прошлой неделе. Электронная консоль приветливо мигнула зеленым светодиодом, а из стены с шипением и скрипом выехала дополнительная стальная панель. Не то чтобы лишние 10 сантиметров бронированной стали могли удержать разъяренного Таноса, но предосторожности лишними не бывают, ведь так?

Комната была погружена в полумрак – помимо огоньков консоли, да экрана в дальнем углу, ее освещал только небольшой ночник на стене рядом с кроватью. Если Максимуса не подводила память (а такие вещи он запоминал всегда), еще утром ночника здесь не было. Впрочем, от Таноса бы сталось доконать Ричардса и его армию хозяйственных ботов лишь для того, чтобы Адам мог комфортно спать ночью. Он и спал – на боку, лицом к двери, трогательно подложив ладони под щеку и подтянув колени к груди. Будь его воля, Максимус бы ни в коем случае не стал тревожить этот мирный сон, но коль скоро он хотел покончить со всем как можно скорее, чем-то приходилось жертвовать.

– Адам, проснись, – он старался говорить как можно тише, чтобы гарантированно не нарваться на повторение неприятного утреннего инцидента с участием посоха и Таноса. – Давай же, нам надо идти.

Сонно приоткрыв один глаз, Адам пробормотал что-то нечленораздельное. Просыпаться он, по-видимому, так и не собирался.

– Соня, – Максимус с усмешкой покачал головой. – Хорошо, план номер два. Видишь, как замечательно, когда у твоих друзей есть как минимум несколько запасных вариантов? Я бы рассказал тебе о них все, но время-время… Так что слушай эксклюзивную сокращенную версию: ты должен просто спать, Адам. Если все то, что говорят о твоих перерождениях правда, то это ты умеешь делать лучше многих. Покрепче закрой глаза и не думай ни о чем. Это у тебя тоже должно отлично получаться, кстати говоря. Прости, не хотел тебя обидеть – дядя Максимус пьян и не думает, что несет.

Гипнотизировать спящих ему нравилось всегда – расслабленный разум ни капли не сопротивлялся, да и эффект был куда как более продолжительным. По самым приблизительным прикидкам Максимуса проснуться теперь Адам должен был никак не раньше, чем через 18-20 часов. Если, конечно, не приказать ему обратного. Как бы то ни было, для совершения задуманного этого точно хватало с лихвой.

Коммуникатор зашелся писком как раз в момент, когда Максимус уже поднимался с постели – сработал датчик местоположения, навешанный на Таноса тем же утром. Закончив со своими таинственными делами, титан явно возвращался теперь к себе.

– Время вызывать такси, да?

Локджо откликнулся на первый же мысленный призыв, материализовавшись рядом с кроватью в ореоле пронзительного голубого сияния. Максимус ждал, что пес потянется к нему, но тот первым делом обнюхал крепко спящего Адама, ткнувшись мокрым носом прямо в золотую щеку.

– Эй, поосторожнее, не стоит его пока будить, – Максимус шутливо погрозил пальцем и оглянулся, осматривая комнату. – Ничего не забыли? Посох. Точно. Почему у меня не три руки? Было бы очень удобно в подобных ситуациях… Мой хороший, подержишь? Только не перекуси. Мы же не хотим расстроить Адама…

Несмотря на острые выступающие клыки, посох Локджо прихватил очень осторожно, явно стараясь ненароком не поцарапать мягкий метал. Максимус благодарно потрепал пса по холке и наклонился над кроватью, чтобы поднять лежащего там мага. Как оказалось, весил Адам не так уж мало, невзирая на отчетливо заметную худобу.

– Вот ведь… А врал, что по строению от людей мало отличается в этом плане, – выпрямится удалось с трудом. – Тяжело, но терпимо. Эх, надо было взять Намора – было бы кому это чудо таскать. Локджо? Полный вперед.

Максимусу показалось, что он расслышал грохот выбитой двери за мгновение до того, как комната потонула в ярком белом свете, но, возможно, это была всего лишь игра расшалившегося воображения. 

***

Стук в дверь раздался ближе к трем утра, когда Джим уже лежал в постели. Первым делом он схватился за коммуникатор, но тот молчал. Странно… Проснувшийся Хэйрбол вопросительно мяукнул, потягиваясь, и Джим окончательно уверился в том, что ему не показалось.

– Уже иду, – крикнул он и поспешил в прихожую. – Что-то случи…

Распахнув дверь, Джим умолк, в изумлении уставившись на открывшуюся взгляду картину. Мозг пасовал, выхватывая только отдельные элементы увиденного – залитый бурой кровью светлый халат, огромный пес с посохом в зубах, прижатый к чужой груди мужчина в алом плаще.

– Я уж думал, ты не откроешь, – бодро выдал незнакомец в халате. Стоял он нетвердо, чуть коренясь вперед, так что Джим без задней мысли потянулся, осторожно перехватывая его ношу. – Прости, я бы перенесся сразу к Немезису, но у Намора в телефоне были только твои координаты. Аккуратнее с Адамом, он немного взрывоопасный.

В голове у Джима как будто что-то щелкнуло, когда несколько частей мозаики соединились в единую фигуру – плащ, золотая кожа, Адам…

– Варлок?

– Он самый, – незнакомец потянулся, выгибаясь в спине. – Тяжелый, поганец. Не мог бы ты его куда-нибудь положить? Ну, то есть, можешь и на руках носить, мне не жалко, но спать до прихода твоего отца ему удобнее будет на кровати.

Джим, кажется, совсем перестал что-то понимать. Он никак не мог взять в толк, при чем тут отец, Намор, и как вся эта разношерстная компания вообще оказалась у него на пороге. Впрочем, вопросы можно было задать и потом, а для начала требовалось позаботиться о Варлоке.

– Пойдемте в комнату, – пробормотал он, поворачиваясь к незнакомцу спиной. Вряд ли тот собирался причинять ему хоть какой-то вред. – Дверь закройте на защелку.

– Как скажешь, как скажешь… Кстати, отличная пижама. Под цвет глаз выбирал?

Что?

– Это подарок, – как ни крути, проигнорировать вопрос было как минимум невежливо.

– У Маккензи отличный вкус, и я это не только про пижаму, как ты понимаешь.

– Эм… Да, – Джим почувствовал, что краснеет, сам не зная, отчего. – Прошу прощения, а вы?..

Когда он положил Варлока на собственную разобранную постель и обернулся, незнакомец уже сидел на корточках, почесывая развалившегося на полу Хэйрбола по пушистому брюху.

– Кто это у нас тут такой хороший, а? Локджо не ревнуй. Лучше посмотри, какая милашка…

Показавшийся в дверях пес опустил посох на ковер и утвердительно тявкнул басом, тут же завиляв обрубком хвоста. Джима не отпускало чувство, будто он забыл проснуться. Во всяком случае, это бы объясняло, почему давно знакомый ему пес инхъюманов выглядел теперь вот так.

– Кхм.

Незнакомец поднял на него глаза с расширенными в половину радужки зрачками и дружелюбно улыбнулся.

– Ты ведь меня не узнаешь, да? Неужели Намор не рассказывал о собственных друзьях? Сюрприз хотел сделать, наверное, – он поднялся на ноги и теперь стоял прямо напротив Джима, вытянув вперед ладонь для рукопожатия. – Максимус Болтагон, принц Аттилана, брат Блэкагара.

Даже так? Джим удивлено моргнул.

– У вас пальцы в крови. И халат. Я мог бы принести аптечку…

– Да брось ты, это не моя, – Максимус активно замахал рукой. – Ну то есть моя, но не совсем. Интересно, у нас с ним один ДНК? Не хотелось бы иметь с этим ублюдком хоть что-то общее, даже если это цепочка генов. Кстати, к разговору о науке – твой отец сейчас где? Маккензи вчера сказал, что с этой проблемой имеет смысл идти к нему.

– Вчера? – Джим сглотнул, чувствуя, как сердце начинает биться где-то в районе горла. После стольких дней молчания… – С Намором все в порядке? Он не выходит на связь уже две недели, а Стив ничего не говорил, и остальные тоже. Как будто я не вижу, что происходит, и…

– Спокойно, без паники, все нормально, – подойдя чуть ближе, Максимус сжал ладонью его плечо и заглянул в глаза. – Он жив, просто находится… Скажем так, не здесь. Вернется в течение суток, если Ричардс успеет починить эту свою установку. В принципе, я ее не критично блокировал, с коммуникатора не очень удобно, да и времени в обрез было. Так что да, завтра, максимум послезавтра они уже будут тут. Что там насчет координат Немезиса? Я бы рассказал подробнее, но эта ерунда в Адаме может в любой момент рвануть. Джим, сосредоточься. Где сейчас Немезис?

– Хелликариер ЩИТа в Тихом океане, – механически проговорил Джим. В голове было пусто, словно все мысли разом куда-то испарились. – Я могу ему позвонить и узнать точнее.

Максимус задумчиво кивнул.

– Да, было бы неплохо… У него там есть нормальная лаборатория?

– Есть. Должна быть, – Джим припоминал, что во время прошлого звонка отец рассказывал что-то про удачно проведенный эксперимент.

– Замечательно. Просто восхитительно. Даже не думал, что все сложится столь удачно. Правда Адама опять придется переносить… Джим, набери отца и дай мне трубку. 

У Максимуса была совершенно удивительная манера убеждения – Джим и сам не заметил, как потянулся за коммуникатором. Он передал устройство как только на голографическом экране показалось изображение отца в халате и с чашкой кофе в руках. Что ж, по крайней мере они его не разбудили – судя по виду, доктор Немезис сегодня спать не собирался.

– Джим?

– Не совсем, – Максмсус улыбнулся во все 32. – Доктор, что вы думаете о проведении полостных операций у технически бессмертных искусственно созданных людей?

***  
Проснулся Намор от грохота выбитой двери. Сознание еще плыло, голова раскалывалась, а горло уже сжимала чужая огромная ладонь.

– ГДЕ ОНИ?! – взревел Танос, буквально вытряхивая его из кресла. – КУДА ОН СОБИРАЛСЯ?!

Воздуха отчаянно не хватало. Намор захрипел и изо всех сил вцепился в чужое запястье, пытаясь если не высвободиться полностью, то хотя бы вздохнуть. В данный момент он серьезно опасался за собственную жизнь – взбешенный титан вполне мог сломать шею даже ближайшему союзнику. Не говоря уже о потенциальных предателях…

– ЭТА БЕЗУМНАЯ ШВАЛЬ УМРЕТ В ТАКИХ МУКАХ, КОТОРЫЕ ДАЖЕ ВООБРАЗИТЬ НЕ МОЖЕТ!

Впору было застонать от отчаяния. Ситуация начинала мало-помалу проясняться, и в эпицентре событий снова был чертов придурок, безбашенный идиот, неспособный и полчаса провести без приключений.

– Господин, если вы его убьете, мы так и не выясним местонахождение Болтагона, – скучающим тоном напомнила Проксима. Она стояла у входа – там, где минуту назад была бронированная дверь – однако внутрь не заходила. Танос с мгновение помедлил, но после все-таки разжал хватку, роняя Намора обратно в кресло. Воспользовавшись предоставленной свободой, тот тут же принялся жадно глотать воздух.

– Вы его и так не узнаете, – говорить было больно, вот только молчать в текущей ситуации, наверное, было бы еще больнее. – Максимус передо мной не отчитывался. Что он опять натворил?

– Варлок похищен. Болтагон телепортировался с ним и инхьюманской псиной. 

Час от часу не легче. Намор плохо представлял себе дальность перемещений Локджо, но судя по курсирующим слухам, даже границы между мирами для пса не составляли никаких проблем. Причины поступка Максимуса тоже пока оставались тайной. Расстроенный, основательно накачанный виски и еще более невменяемый, чем обычно, он мог ухватиться за какой угодно повод, чтобы пойти на подобное безумие. Хотя… На ум пришел утренний диалог, оборванный вызовом на сборы. 

– Адам болен, – осторожно начал Намор, намеренно выбирая наиболее нейтральные формулировки. – Максмус очень расстроился по этому поводу. Он хотел найти хорошего врача, обладающего достаточным опытом для проведения операции…

– И он спросил совета у тебя? – проницательности Таносу было не занимать. Впрочем, об этом мог догадаться практически любой человек, знакомый с членами Кабала хоть пару дней. Или, по крайней мере, знакомый с образом мышления Максимуса.

– Да. Я попросил его повременить до возвращения домой – обращаться к незнакомым докторам было неразумно, – сейчас в первую очередь следовало донести до титана, что все действительно желали Адаму только блага. – В нашей вселенной найти превосходного специалиста, способного провести операцию было бы гораздо проще.

– Ты назвал ему имя.

Отпираться смысла не имело.

– Вы вряд ли знакомы. Джеймс Брэдли, доктор Немезис.

– Доктор Смерть, ты хотел сказать? – Намор поморщился. Наверное, нечего было и удивляться, что одержимый Смертью Танос знал Джеймса именно по этому прозвищу, однако слышать уважительные нотки в голосе титана было как минимум непривычно.

– Он самый.

– Его координаты?

Ожидаемо. Намор вздохнул, потирая переносицу двумя пальцами. Джеймс и так всегда относился к нему без должного почтения и с некоторой неприязнью, но если еще и привести на его базу Кабал… Впрочем, иного выхода просто не было – коль скоро Максимус действительно перенесся с Адамом в родную вселенную, найти их следовало как можно быстрее.

– Хелликаррер в Тихом океане. Точнее скажу, когда мы окажемся на месте.

Будь здесь Максимус, он бы обязательно сострил что-то про «расспросы у рыб» и прочую оскорбительную ерунду. Только вот принца здесь не было, а потому ответом Намору послужило молчание и короткий кивок Таноса.

– Я прикажу Ричардсу готовиться к перемещению, – прервала паузу Проксима, чуть отодвигаясь, чтобы пропустить выходящего титана.

– Я сам, – отрывисто бросил тот и добавил, не оборачиваясь. – Маккензи, ты со мной.

Спорить Намор не стал.

***

– ЧТО ЗНАЧИТ НЕТ?! – Танос даже не кричал, он просто проговаривал слова таким тоном, что даже привыкшему ко многому Риду становилось не по себе.

– Система заблокирована. Полностью. Я с удовольствием перенесу вас куда угодно, но только после того, как верну себе контроль над аппаратами и переведу технику в нормальный режим, – насчет удовольствия Рид даже не солгал – он действительно испытывал некоторую радость при мысли, что пришлый Кабал наконец-то уберется с его базы и из его Вселенной.

Как выяснилось чуть позже, мечтам его в ближайшее время сбыться было не суждено…

На второй час восстановления, когда Рид уже был готов поздравить себя с победой над вредоносным вирусом, непонятным образом запущенным во все системы корабля, пульт управления на главной палубе просто отключился. Мощнейший компьютер, спроектированный ЩИТом и усовершенствованный им самим, банально отказался принимать любые входящие сигналы. Тогда от неминуемого падения Хелликаррер спас только вовремя включившийся автопилот. Сейчас, перебирая технику при свете аварийных ламп, Рид каждую минуту ждал удара в спину от потерявшего терпения Таноса. И, скорее всего, дождался бы, не будь титан также погружен в ремонт ядра основного телепорта.

– Ричардс, у тебя было пять часов, какого черта? – первым взорвался Маккензи. Напряжение последних дней, основательно сдобренное алкоголем и происходящим превращало и без того вспыльчивого Подводника в ходячую пороховую бочку.

– Оставь Ричардса в покое, Намор, – с раздражением одернула его Проксима.

– Пусть он вначале разъяснит, какого черта мы торчим тут уже четверть суток!

Рид и сам бы не отказался от некоторых разъяснений. Например, как вышло так, что их безумный сокомандник сбежал на другой конец мультивселенной, не только прихватив с собой ценный груз, но и разрушив попутно сразу несколько систем корабля. Еще больше его интересовало, как Максимус успел провернуть все это, имея в наличии один коммуникатор и пару наборов инструментов.

– Замолкните оба, – Танос вступил в перепалку прежде, чем та стала набирать обороты. – Ричардс, у тебя есть еще 2 часа. Не успеешь – следующий техник будет чуть более расторопным.

Наблюдая за тем, как титан вновь погрузился в работу, Рид неожиданно четко понял – это была не угроза, а простая констатация факта. Отсчет времени действительно пошел, и если он не уложится в сроки, то даже его гениальность вряд ли помешает Таносу осуществить задуманное.

Когда удалось восстановить работу ИИ, дело пошло быстрее. Конечно, пришлось пожертвовать общей мощностью во благо корректировки систем, зато работа была закончена в рекордные полтора часа

– Наш Ричардс справился бы за час, – прокомментировал его успехи Намор, и Риду остро захотелось приложить ублюдка на прощание чем-нибудь тяжелым. Не то, чтобы это ему хоть сколько-нибудь повредило.

– Мы оставляем его здесь? – с намеком поинтересовалась у Таноса уже расположившаяся на платформе Лебедь. Тот вопрос проигнорировал, но, по крайней мере, это заставило Намора поторопиться.

– Как бы не так, дорогая, – оскалился он, перешагивая границу круга телепортации. – Не в этот раз.

– Ричардс, если нас занесет не туда, куда должно, тебя не спасет даже граница между мирами, – напомнил Танос, глядя Риду прямо в глаза. Тот прищурился и кивнул. Мог бы не напоминать – все было ясно без слов.

– Удачного полета, господа.

Фигуры стоящих на возвышении людей – чудовищ? – потонули в голубовато-белой вспышке. Вместе с облегчением Рида настигло и осознание – с этого момента он был готов приложить любые усилия, чтобы их с Кабалом пути на извилистых дорогах мультивслененной больше никогда не пересеклись.  
***  
– А у них тут сплошной винтаж, – воодушевленно выдохнул Максимус, стоило ему только оказаться на главной палубе Хеликарриера. Джим тоже попытался рассмотреть обстановку, однако, появившееся из-за горизонта солнце слепило глаза, отражаясь в воде и металле обшивки.

– Возможно, – дипломатично согласился он и поудобнее перехватил мирно спящего Адама.

– Нет, ты только глянь, я думал, такую древность уже сто лет как выпускать перестали. Видишь вон те швы? Да кто так заваривает? Продержится еще год, два в лучшем случае, если что-нибудь другое не отвалится раньше. Оно вообще летало?

– Нет, оно взяло и сразу затонуло, – отец стоял у выхода из внутренних отсеков, и судя по виду, был явно не в духе. Впрочем, Джим не мог его за это винить – неожиданные визиты, как правило, в их сфере деятельности не несли за собой ничего хорошего. – С чем пожаловали на этот раз, гости дорогие и не очень?

– Сто тридцать килограммов живой космической магии в золотой обертке, доктор, – несмотря на не самый радушный прием, Максимус, кажется, ни капли не обиделся. Напротив, теперь он улыбался еще ярче, а оттого напоминал ребенка, волей случая оказавшегося в парке развлечений. – И небольшая бомба. Вес точно не скажу – взвесить без вскрытия не вышло, сами понимаете…

– Это хорошо. Судя по количеству крови на халате, молодой человек, вскрытия вам в любом случае удаются так себе, – не теряя времени даром, отец деловито пересек палубу и теперь бегло осматривал покоящегося у Джима на руках мужчину. – Кстати, в лабораторию я вас в этой тряпке не пущу. А собаку не пущу ни в тряпке, ни без нее.

– Ничего страшного, Локджо все равно пора домой, – согласился Максимус. Чуть повернув голову, Джим принялся наблюдать, как он опускается на корточки, обхватывает морду пса двумя ладонями и начинает что-то бормотать низким успокаивающим тоном.

– Просто чудесно. Даже думать не хочу, сколько бы пришлось вылить дезинфектора на это животное. Джим, за мной, – скомандовал отец, заставляя его отвлечься от разворачивающейся сцены. – Этот может остаться здесь, если ему неинтересно.

– Его зовут Максимус, – мягко поправил Джим и отец остановился посреди шага.

– Болтагон? – дождавшись кивка, он почему-то закрыл глаза ладонью. – А златовласка у тебя на руках наверное Варлок? Поглядите-ка, да я настоящий Шерлок Холмс. Что день грядущий мне готовит спрашивать уже бесполезно, все и так понятно. Кабал и старший Болтагон. Принцесса, будь любезна, подожди брата на палубе – нисколько не сомневаюсь, что он появится в течение минут пяти. Потом жду вас в лаборатории.

За спиной Джима раздался хлопок телепортации, ознаменовавший уход Локджо, а вслед за этим послышался бодрый голос Максимуса.

– Доктор, искренне надеюсь, что вы верите в любовь с первого взгляда – я знаю вас три минуты, но уже обожаю. Исключительно платонически естественно – братик не поймет, если я начну питать к вам нечто иное.

Отец отчетливо хмыкнул, не оборачиваясь, а сам Джим выдохнул с облегчением – теперь у него уже не оставалось сомнений, что эти двое поладят. Не сейчас, так в ближайшем будущем.

По дороге в лабораторию отец заговорил первым.

– Понимаю, что лет эдак на 70 запоздал с очевидными предупреждениями из серии «не стоит помогать первым встречным», но без выяснения обстоятельств тут же брать на себя ответственность – это недальновидно настолько, что я начинаю сомневаться в твоей способности к рационализации действительности.

Джим пожал плечами.

– Они друзья Намора.

– О, превосходно. Тогда все в порядке. Ведь Маккензи ни разу не оказывался втянутым в сомнительные компании. Вот если бы он подружился с Таносом… Погодите-ка, ведь он УЖЕ подружился с Таносом, и спящая красавица у тебя на руках – прекрасное тому подтверждение.

– Значит Танос не так плох, как о нем говорят, – Джима всегда немного расстраивали натянутые отношения между его лучшим другом и отцом, однако он искренне надеялся, что ситуация изменится к лучшему. – Мне очень жаль, что ты не можешь посмотреть на Намора моими глазами.

-Премного благодарен – хоть кто-то из нас двоих должен оставаться реалистом, а не влюбленной двенадцатилетней девочкой. Хотя даже некоторые двенадцатилетние девочки ведут себя разумнее. Что там, пара знакомых мне головоногих и то отличалась большей здравостью мышления.

– Вот вечно ты все сводишь к шуткам, – Джим покачал головой.

– Какие уж тут шутки… – отец остановился у неприметной двери и картинно взмахнул рукой. – Мы пришли! Святая святых, оплот логики и царство науки в этом дурдоме, который по неким загадочным причинам я зову своей командой. Вам, кстати, сильно повезло, что в 5 утра они еще спят. Так, сюда иди… Я бы на твоем месте не стоял в той луже, там вроде что-то ядовитое было. Тетраоксид Осмия? Покажи ногу. Да, похоже на осмий. Гадкая штука, если тебе дороги легкие.

Автоматически задержав дыхание, Джим с беспокойством посмотрел на Адама, а после перевел взгляд на отца. Первый спал, как ни в чем не бывало. Второй тоже взволнованным не выглядел.

– Не беспокойся, сын, все под контролем. Я же в маске. И насчет красавца не переживай – коль уж он спокойно выдерживает космическую радиацию и жизнь в безвоздушном пространстве, вряд ли ему повредит хоть один химикат. А если я не прав, то мы об этом быстро узнаем… Клади его сюда.

На взгляд Джима, звучало это не очень обнадеживающе. Подойдя к указанному осмотровому столу, он помедлил – возможно, стоило провести обследование где-нибудь в другом месте?..

Заметив его сомнения, отец почему-то расхохотался.

– Надо записать где-нибудь для потомков, что чувство юмора тебе досталось от Хортона. То есть не досталось, если говорить прямо – как может быть унаследовано то, чего в природе не существует? Дыши уже, папа пошутил – это не осмий. И положи уже Варлока, иначе я решу, что вы с ним успели срастись как сиамские близнецы. 

Услышав это, Джим кивнул и улыбнулся, аккуратно опуская Адама на стол. Подобные розыгрыши нужны были отцу как воздух, и сердиться на него было бы так же глупо, как обижаться на подколки Баки.

– Я могу чем-то помочь?

– Ты можешь встать сбоку и не заслонять мне свет. Еще немного влево. Да, вот так и стой. Спасибо.

Повиноваться приказам увлеченного исследованиями отца уже давно вошло у Джима в привычку. Сколько он себя помнил, отец всегда был занят разнообразными изысканиями, и отрывать его от работы просто-напросто не имело смысла. Особенно, если в поле его зрения оказывался действительно интересный объект…

– Ну и куда Болтагон-младший умудрился засунуть чертову бомбу? – вслух поинтересовался он, низко склонившись над спящим Адамом. Джим промолчал, не зная, что ответить. – Не вижу пока ни единого искусственного образования. Тут конечно, можно посмотреть на все иначе и сказать, что Варлок искусственен целиком и полностью, но все-таки… Грудная клетка чистая, легкие… Зачем ему вообще легкие, если он ими дышит через раз? Столько свободного места зря пропадает. Оп-па, что у нас здесь? Нецелевое использование пространства брюшной полости. Ты даже не представляешь, сын, как сильно тебе повезло: в свое время тебя проектировал человек, обладающий, не побоюсь этого слова, выдающимися познаниями в области биоинженерии. И нет, я говорю не о меркантильном и незаслуженно признанном Хортоне. Так вот. Нашему золотому другу, лежащему сейчас на этом столе, повезло гораздо, гораздо меньше.

Джим нахмурился.

– Ты обнаружил бомбу?

– Лучше. Я обнаружил плод.

***

Несмотря на показную браваду, чувствовал себя Максимус не в своей тарелке. Джим с доктором – эти милейшие, замечательные люди – уже отбыли в лабораторию, оставив его самого на пустующей, залитой солнцем палубе корабля. Нужно было заняться делом, потратить время ожидания с пользой. Да вот хотя бы… Доктор что-то говорил про халат? Максимус опустился прямо на стальные плиты пола и принялся вытряхивать содержимое многочисленных карманов. Инструменты, записки, мигающий синими огнями треккер… Такой же, какой сейчас наверняка горел в ладонях брата, знаменуя его, Максимуса, возвращение в родную вселенную. Маячки срабатывали автоматически, стоило указанному объекту появиться в заявленном радиусе. Перед последней миссией Кабала он специально перевел треккер брата в положение «радиус - Земля», пошутив, что тот скоро будет мигать беспрерывно. «Скоро» затянулось на две недели…

Теперь уже ждать оставалось недолго. Братик – король, а они никогда не опаздывают, ведь так? Он появится, как только заметит сигнал. Если заметит… Сомнение разрасталось изнутри, заполняя грудную клетку мертвенным холодом. А что, если он потерял маячок? Или Локджо отказался прийти на вызов. Или?..

«Он мог не захотеть тебя видеть» – протянуло подсознанием голосом убитого в чужой вселенной короля. Его собственным голосом. – «Ты опасен. Ты играл с ним. Убил его».

– Его убил ты. Я его только спас, – пробормотал Максимус, сосредоточенно распихивая необходимые инструменты в карманы брюк. – Братик придет, вот увидишь. А ты, чертова тварь, будешь гореть в аду.

Минуту спустя он и сам уже практически не верил в собственные слова. Не верил настолько, что поначалу принял вспышку открывшегося портала за происки собственного больного воображения. Такое бывало и раньше – уставший, и без того неспокойный разум часто выдавал желаемое за действительное.

Блэкагар, появившийся в нескольких десятках сантиметрах от места, где еще секунду назад стоял переместивший его Локджо, молчал. Только смотрел, не отрываясь, своими невозможно яркими синими глазами, в которых плескалось столько эмоций, что Макс задохнулся, забыв сделать вдох. Брат сделал шаг вперед, протягивая руку, а сам Максимус так и остался сидеть на стальной палубе без движения. Коснуться Блэкагара теперь, после всего произошедшего казалось ему кощунством, посягательством на то единственное, что было ему по-настоящему дорого. Максимус будто чувствовал кожей недавно смытую с рук кровь: короля – свою, и его – того, другого брата.

– Братик, не надо, – выдохнул он, когда Блэкагар опустился рядом, дотронулся до его щеки, очерчивая кончиками пальцев линию скулы, а после потянул за подбородок, заставляя приподнять голову. – Не смотри на меня. Лучше вообще уйди. Почему мне так плохо? Я думал, когда ты придешь, станет легче. А он вообще говорил, что ты теперь не вернешься, и сразу становилось так больно, прямо вот здесь, – Максимус с силой провел рукой по собственной груди, чуть ниже линии ключиц, и вздрогнул, когда сверху легла чужая ладонь. – Да вот тут. А теперь мне еще больнее, знаешь? И глаза жжет…

Успокаивать братик не умел. Да и как мог, если одно его «Шшшш…» способно было разрушить целый город? Впрочем, попытаться сделать это иначе, по-своему, ему никто не мешал.

Сидеть было зябко - метал холодил, да и погода в открытом море ни к черту – но стоило только Блэкагару притянуть его ближе, укладывая головой себе на плечо, как Максимус уже готов был позабыть и о пронизывающем ветре, и о многом, многом другом.

– Как раньше, да? – хихикнул он, чувствуя прикосновение сухих губ ко лбу. – Тогда, в тюрьме. Помнишь самую первую камеру? Там вообще ничего не было – только метал и камень. И твои руки, когда ты приходил меня проведать по ночам. Как только Медуза отпускала? Врал, что по государственным делам уходишь? В чем-то ты был прав: брат короля – фигура государственной важности. Особенно если упомянутый король без него пропадет… Ой, вот только не надо спорить. Знаю я твою самостоятельность. Уйдешь на полчаса, возвращаешься – трон потерян, король подался в изгнание.

Блэкагар как-то странно напрягся – его рука, до того поглаживающая чужое плечо, застыла посреди движения, и Максимус, подозрительно прищурившись, поднял голову, чтобы заглянуть брату в лицо.

Тот отвел глаза.

– Нет. Я не верю. Ты не мог, – вот уж действительно, хоть смейся, хоть плачь. – Две недели, братик. Четырнадцать дней. Триста с лишним часов. ВСЕГО. Я понимаю, тебе было тяжело и скучно – хотя, кому тут было легко и весело, хочется узнать – но это же не повод! Ладно, молчи, не хочу слушать твои оправдания. Будем решать проблемы по мере их поступления – Адам, Кабал, трон.

Блэкагар сурово сдвинул брови, явно недовольный как содержанием списка, так и его очередностью. Максимус в ответ закатил глаза.

– Вот не надо нотаций. Кто бы говорил, а? Сам такой, – он картинно надулся и с кряхтением встал на ноги. – Все давай, шевелись, лентяй. Расселся тут, понимаете ли, мешает честным людям делами заниматься, отвлекает…

Последние слова пришлись очень кстати – при виде того, с какой легкостью брат поднимается на ноги, как плавно перекатываются под черной тканью костюма крепкие рельефные мышцы, у Максимуса мгновенно пересохло во рту. Две недели, боже... Столько потраченных впустую ночей, столько нереализованных идей. Да пропади оно все пропадом!

Он подсознательно ждал привкуса крови. Такого же, какой преследовал его все последние часы, с момента визита в проклятое подземелье. Ждал равнодушия, потрескавшихся, безжизненных губ, почти незаметного свистящего дыхания.

Настоящий Блэкагар целовался иначе – жадно, голодно, практически вызывающе. Неужто действительно скучал?

– Oups! Excusez moi, уважаемые, я даже и помыслить не мог, что помешаю проявлению ваших l'amour passionné. Не обращайте на меня внимания, я уже ухожу…

– Можно я его убью? – прошептал Максимус, переводя дыхание. – Аккуратно. Халат только одену, чтобы свитер не заляпать…

Во взгляде брата читалось осуждение пополам с нежностью. Хотя, если присмотреться, первого было все-таки немного больше. Максимус покачал головой.

– Ты тиран и деспот, который портит мне все веселье, так и знай, – прежде, чем обернуться к маячащему у дверей «французу», он натянул на лицо лучшую из своих улыбок. – Не спешите, вы очень вовремя – нам как раз нужно было узнать дорогу в лабораторию доброго доктора. Кстати. Лорд Максимус и Блэкагар Болтагон к вашим услугам.

«Француз», уже взявшийся за ручку двери, просиял.

– Друзья доктора – мои друзья, messieur! Пойдемте, пойдемте, Фантомекс покажет вам путь, не волнуйтесь…

– Конечно, уже идем, – схватив брата за запястье, Максимус поспешил вслед за новоявленным проводником. Через несколько секунд на палубе остался только брошенный за ненадобностью покрытый засохшей темной кровью халат.


	3. Chapter 3

***

– Это не навредит ребенку? – тихо спросил Джим, наблюдая, как отец готовит инструменты для забора крови.

– Это навредит ему меньше, чем глупость и невежество окружающих, – ворчливо отозвался тот. – Ты собирался злостно усомниться в моей квалификации? Плоть от плоти, фигурально выражаясь, а все туда же – уважения ни на йоту. Да будет тебе известно, на моем столе в последние лет 50 не умер ни один пациент. В конце концов, я давал клятву Гиппократа!

Джим смутился – подвергать сомнению профессионализм отца он вовсе не собирался. Если уж что-то и вызывало у него некоторые подозрения, так это степень этичности происходящего…

– Я понимаю, но, возможно, следовало разбудить Адама и спросить у него разрешение? На всякий случай? Вторжение в частную жизнь…

– … не имеет ни малейшего значения в критической ситуации, – отец обернулся на секунду, сверкнув стеклами очков, и вновь склонился со шприцем в руке над бессознательным Адамом. – А что может быть критичнее незапланированной мужской беременности? Как компетентный и предусмотрительный доктор, я просто обязан досконально выяснить все подробности – включая полную генетическую карту.

– Могут быть осложнения? – признаться, Джим плохо представлял, чего стоит ожидать от разворачивающейся перед ним сейчас ситуации. Случалось ли подобное раньше? Нормально ли это было для физиологии Адама? Для чьей-либо физиологии вообще?..

Некоторое время отец молчал – то ли был занят программированием прибора, куда была помещена пробирка с кровью, то ли просто раздумывал над ответом.

– А вот это, сын мой, мы и выясним, когда…

Договорить он не успел: послышался стук в дверь, а сразу за ним – чей-то приглушенный голос с сильным акцентом, манерно растягивающий слова. Фантомекс – запоздало вспомнил Джим имя говорящего. Отец много про него рассказывал, если считать рассказом нескончаемые потоки брани.

– Mon précieux médecin, открой, я знаю, что ты здесь. Не поверишь, кого я обнаружил на нашей палубе! Эти двое голубков клялись мне, что им просто необходимо увидеть нашего знаменитого доктора, и кто я такой, чтобы им отказать?

«Голубков»? Джим моргнул, удивленный выбором слова – Максимус ведь ждал брата, не так ли? – а стоящий рядом отец пробормотал что-то неразборчивое, и, не отрываясь от работы, помахал ладонью в сторону двери. Кажется, он просил ее открыть.

– Ну, как продвигается диагностика? – удивительно, но первым на пороге показался вовсе не давешний «француз», а Максимус, трогательно держащий брата за руку. Джиму на ум почему-то пришли Ванда с Пьетро – в свое время эти двое точно так же не стеснялись в выражении родственной любви. Немудрено, что искушенный романтик Фантомекс мог расценить этот жест в неправильном ключе.

– Ваша бомба, молодой человек, живет и разрастается. Еще не дышит в полном смысле слова, но скоро будет, – едко заметил отошедший от приборов отец. В руках он держал запасной белый халат и латексные перчатки. – Из вас четверых разрешаю остаться кому-то одному. Остальные – будьте любезны испариться часа на полтора. Лучше – больше, но на такое счастье я и надеяться не смею.

Лицо Блэкагара, чью руку Максимус выпустил, когда первым потянулся за халатом, стало совершенно растерянным. Джиму даже стало его немного жаль – только выдалась минутка, чтобы увидеться с братом, и вот он уже променял тебя на опыты.

– Добрый доктор сегодня не в духе, господа, – стоящий у двери Фантомекс сокрушенно покачал головой. – Мы же не хотим расстраивать его еще больше, oui? Нам стоит наведаться на кухню и отведать café français. Коньяк, соль… Пальчики оближите, je vous le garantis.

– Братик, ты иди, я здесь разберусь и тоже приду, – пообещал Максимус, заглядывая брату в глаза. – А вы пока как раз с Джимом пообщаетесь, хорошо?

Блэкагар нахмурился и Джим счел за лучшее вступить в беседу.

– Ваше Величество, пойдемте, не будем им мешать. Тем более, Фантомекс обещал напоить нас кофе…

– Я все еще не отказываюсь от своих слов, messieurs, – серьезно отозвался тот.

Блэкагар зачем-то погладил брата по щеке, после чего действительно направился к выходу.

– Не давайте ему только пиццу с ананасами, – театральным шепотом предупредил Максимус, и Джим не смог сдержать улыбку – ему определенно нравились эти двое и та теплота, которая буквально сквозила в их отношениях. Интересно, почему Намор никогда не рассказывал, что у Черного Грома такой заботливый и любящий брат?

***

Фантомекс не соврал – кофе у него действительно получился выше всяческих похвал. Джим как раз успел закончить первую чашку и потянуться за второй, когда их радушный, но не замолкавший ни на минуту хозяин начал подходить к завершающей стадии своего повествования.

– … Кейбл в больнице, добрый доктор не вылезает из лабораторий, а Хоуп, наша маленькая Хоуп, dire que!.. уже провозгласила себя chef de guerre! – он наигранно утер слезы умиления и потянулся за бутылкой коньяка. – Messieurs, мы просто обязаны за это выпить! Давайте же, гип-гип ура новому командиру!

Блэкагар, едва притронувшийся к первой чашке кофе, отрицательно покачал головой. Джим тоже собирался отказаться – алкоголь был совершенно не по его части – но расстроенный взгляд Фантомекса сыграл с ним злую шутку. Человек старался, встречал гостей, и обидеть его отказом было бы по меньшей мере невежливо.

– Если только немного, – пробормотал он.

– Je veux! – согласился Фантомекс, заполняя полупустую кофейную чашечку до краев. Кажется, кофе с коньяком медленно, но верно превращалось в коньяк с кофейным привкусом… – За командира мы выпить успеем, так что первый тост за любовь, mes amis, прекрасную во всех своих проявлениях.

Учитывая повод, собравший их здесь, тост был вполне уместным, – решил Джим. Только вот сидящий рядом Блэкагар почему-то мучительно покраснел. Странно, а он ведь даже не пил.

– Пьянствуем с утра пораньше? – ехидно поинтересовался низкий женский голос от дверей, и сидящий к ним спиной Джим поспешил обернуться, так и не успев сделать глоток. Возможно, оно и к лучшему: одета обладательница голоса довольно экстравагантно на его взгляд. Или лучше сказать раздета? Джим не вполне был уверен, к какой категории относятся костяные пластины, едва прикрывающие грудь.

– Марроу, chérie, желаешь присоединиться? – а вот Фантомекс, по-видимому, даже не удивился. Напротив, когда Марроу кивнула, он довольно резво вытащил откуда-то кружку, в которую и долил остатки коньяка. Джим ни разу не видел девушки, способной выпить столько алкоголя за раз, но от команды отца можно было ожидать чего угодно.

– Мог бы и просто бутылку отдать, – зевнув, пробормотала Маррроу, раскидываясь на свободном стуле рядом с Блэкагаром. Тот неловко отодвинулся, чем вызвал короткий смешок. – Да не кусаюсь я. Почти. Кстати, в честь чего попойка? Обмываем чьи-то похороны?

Джим, наблюдавший за тем, как Марроу глотает коньяк словно воду, не сразу нашелся, что ответить.

– Совсем наоборот! – воодушевленно воскликнул Фантомекс, избавляя Джима от необходимости вступать в беседу. – Зарождение новой жизни – это ли не повод pour une…

Он осекся на полуслове, так и не закончив фразы.

– Ммм… – глубокомысленно протянула Марроу. – Дети это хорошо…

За столом повисла пауза. Фантомекс по непонятной причине настороженно поглядывал в сторону Марроу, покуда та сонно рассматривала стену. Задумавшись о причинах произошедшего, Джим пропустил момент, когда стул под ним потерял равновесие от прицельного пинка сидящего по правую руку Блэкагара. В падении он успел заметить, как над головой просвистела керамическая кружка. Что за?.. Приложившись спиною об пол, Джим охнул от боли, но сразу же ушел в перекат.

– Bordel de merde! – приглушенно выругался Фантомекс. – Чтобы я еще раз…

Остаток фразы потонул в треске ломающейся мебели и яростном крике, который, как Джим запоздало понял, принадлежал Марроу. Он оперся ладонь об пол, попытавшись встать, но был тут же пойман за плечо оказавшимся совсем рядом Блэкагаром и буквально силой утянут за опрокинувшийся стол.

Крик нарастал, меняя тональность, но слов разобрать не получалось. С другой стороны в столешницу с грохотом врезалось что-то тяжелое и Джим опасливо пригнулся. Он уже почти решился выбраться из укрытия и даже зажег пламя на одной из ладоней, когда полузвериный вой, издаваемый Марроу, оборвался задушенным хрипом. Через несколько секунд стих и он.

– Что за ерунда у вас тут творится? – холодно осведомился кто-то. Выглянув из импровизированного укрытия, Джим тут же встретился взглядом с Хоуп. Нахмурившись, она стояла посреди усеянного обломками пластика и стекла пола, и удерживала обмякшую Марроу за горло в локтевом захвате. – Мистер Хаммонд?

С Фантомексом, едва успевшим подняться с пола, они заговорили одновременно.

– Хоуп, ma petite, кто бы мог подумать, что одной фразы, одной только фразы…

– Мисс Саммерс, я не вполне уверен, что… – Джим замолк, не желая перебивать чужие разъяснения, но Фантомекс только безразлично махнул рукой – мол, говори ты, я не против. – … что послужило причиной произошедшему, но искренне сожалею. Нам, наверное, следует извиниться и за вторжение, и за погром. Я могу чем-то помочь? – он кивнул в сторону бессознательной Марроу, которую Хоуп как раз усаживала прямо на пол, спиной к уцелевшей тумбочке.

– Бросьте, Джим, – Хоуп мотнула головой и криво улыбнулась. – Отлежится и не вспомнит, по какому поводу скандал устроила. Кстати, какими судьбами вас с Болтагоном сюда занесло?

– Заглянули по делам к отцу, – уклончиво ответил Джим, стараясь не вдаваться в подробности. – Он сейчас в лаборатории, а нас отправил подальше, чтобы не мешались. Знаете, как это с ним бывает…

Судя по тому, что Хоуп мгновенно нахмурилась, сокращенная версия ответа ее не вполне устроила – видимо, став командиром, она начала уделять деталям чуть больше внимания, нежели раньше. Как бы то ни было, от дальнейших расспросов Джима спас сильный удар, тряхнувший многотонный Хелликарриер словно игрушку. Электричество замигало, а аварийные сирены зашлись оглушающим воем, заставив присутствующих недоуменно переглянуться.

– Центр управления? – предположил мгновенно направившийся к двери Фантомекс.

– Главная палуба, – коротко бросила Хоуп, спеша вслед за ним. На пороге она помедлила и обернулась к незваным гостям. – Вы с нами или?..

– Конечно, – Джим говорил не только за себя – он был полностью уверен, что Блэкагар также не пожелает отсиживаться в трюмах. – Марроу?

– Прибежит, когда очнется.

Стоило признать: нравы и отношения в команде отца определенно отличались некоторым своеобразием…

***  
– И все-таки Чужой, да? – Максимус задумчиво облокотился о высокий стол с лежащим на нем Адамом, и протянул ладонь, чтобы коснуться железного пояса, за которым скрывался плод. – Маленький монстрик…

– Ты, кишащее любопытством чудовище. Руки прочь с моего пациента, – рявкнул Немезис не оборачиваясь. Он уже десять минут кряду всматривался в экран, на котором время от времени сменяли друг друга однообразные графики, вынуждавшие Максимуса изнывать со скуки. – И будь любезен, избавь меня от своих квазинаучных гипотез и познаний в ксеноакушерстве.

– И все-то вы замечаете, доктор, – со вздохом отойдя от осмотрового стола, Макс навис у Немезиса над плечом в надежде, что когда-нибудь тому надоест молча гипнотизировать взглядом бесконечные столбцы данных. – Вы же прекрасно понимаете, что мое любопытство вызвано исключительно мучительным беспокойством за здравие вашего незадачливого пациента. Неизвестно где подцепленный ребенок ничем не лучше неизвестно где подцепленного сифилиса.

Шутка вышла неудачной – сам Максимус понял это практически сразу, а доктор только смерил его усталым неодобрительным взглядом.

– Моё решение о твоем присутствии, принц, с каждой минутой видится мне всё более ошибочным и поспешным. Тотальная бесполезность вкупе с избыточной активностью… это же бесподобно.

– Ммм? Вы так считаете, доктор?

Ответа не последовало. Максимусу потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы сообразить – похвала предназначалась вовсе не ему, а мигающей зеленой табличке, заслонившей графики и цифры. «Анализ завершен успешно» – наверное, ему следовало порадоваться вместе с добрым доктором? Зеленый все-таки куда как лучше красного. Хотя…

– Давай же, ну, теперь сравнение с генетической базой… Работай, не вздумай меня сейчас подвести, ты, выкидыш технического прогресса! – Немезис отвесил системному блоку оплеуху, а после быстро застучал пальцами по клавиатуре.

– Вот разве можно с ним так? – обиделся Максимсус за технику. Даже на его пристрастный взгляд, в отличие от остального допотопного оснащения корабля, аппараты в лаборатории вполне отвечали своему предназначению. Не высший класс, но не всем же быть гениальными механиками? – Он же старается, ищет для вас все необходимое… Кстати, а о чем конкретно речь? Может объясните несчастному в своем незнании простому смертному?

На самоуничижение Немезис не повелся, так что тактику следовало сменить. В конце концов, Максимусу действительно было крайне любопытно, как продвигается исследование.

– Пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста? Я вас очень прошу, – тот демонстративно зажал уши ладонями, но в таком положении работать было решительно невозможно. – Доктооооор?

Немезис тяжко вздохнул, по-видимому, проклиная провидение, пославшее ему такого помощника.

– Презренное назойливое чудовище. Сядь, как подобает приличным детям в присутствии взрослых, и утихни. Я познакомлю тебя с наукой, – отъехав от монитора вместе со стулом, он откинулся на спинку и сдвинул шляпу на затылок.

Приличным детям? Это можно… Максимус тут же пристроился прямо на краю столешницы, благопристойно сложил руки на коленях и приготовился слушать.

– Я собираюсь приобщить тебя к результатам биохимического и структурного анализа, – сообщил Немезис, выводя на ближайшие экраны десяток неприятных извилистых графиков и малопонятных таблиц. – Правила простые. Не можешь соотнести данные на экране с новой информацией – приобрети очки. Не можешь отследить ход моих мыслей – постарайся сделать умный вид и не перебивай. Не знаешь, на какой тест опираются мои выводы – считай, что я его выдумал. Хочешь что-то спросить… – доктор бросил на него быстрый, оценивающий взгляд и громко хмыкнул, – лучше не спрашивай. Ты меня раздражаешь. Сиди и кивай.

Максимус оскалился в улыбке и с готовностью закивал так, что казалось, голова должна вот-вот отвалиться.

– Не паясничай, а то выгоню, – пригрозил доктор, но после сменил гнев на милость. – Итак. Перед нами представитель внеземной предположительно гоминидной расы, мужского пола…

– Тоже предположительно? – встрял Максимус, не продержавшись и тридцати секунд. Немезис лишь шикнул и постучал по экрану пальцем.

– Плод. В начале фетальной стадии. Изменение в тканевой структуре тазовой и брюшной полости родителя. Образование дополнительного канала, – доктор почесал пальцами подбородок, рассматривая сменившуюся диаграмму. – Не знаю, как к подобным изыскам относится его подвид, могу лишь сказать, что носители Y хромосомы нашего к такому точно не предрасположены. Думаю, эта полость предусмотрена, как некое подобие эрзац-матки.

Макс заерзал на столе, устраиваясь поудобнее, и задумчиво кивнул. Пока что, даже на его дилетантский вкус, объяснение было вполне понятным.

– Все оболочки на месте, наблюдается уплотнение хориона – назвал бы это отклонением от нормы, напоминай эта ситуация норму хоть отдаленно, – а вот и первые незнакомые слова. – Думаю, что в его случае, при его расположении, это скорее разумная предусмотрительность системы плода. Пуповина хорошо сформирована. Имеются незначительные изменения в физиологии и среде, как след жаберных дуг, и повышенный уровень кислорода в плацентарной…

– Не томите, доктор,– взорвался Максимус. – Это крайне любопытно и чрезвычайно занимательно, но все-таки. Кого нам ждать? Мальчик? Девочка? Очаровательное златокожее оно?

Прерванный посреди рассказа Немезис недовольно поджал губы.

– Говорить с уверенностью о половой принадлежности плода не достигшего хотя бы двенадцати недель…

– Вы не знаете? – Максимус хитро прищурился и пошевелил бровями. – Не расстраивайтесь, все мы неидеальны…

А вот этот удар пришелся точно в цель. Уязвленная гордость доброго доктора моментально дала о себе знать. Он подскочил на ноги и экспрессивно всплеснул руками, едва не задев вовремя отодвинувшегося Максимуса.

– Как смеешь ты, капризный неуч, сомневаться в моих возможностях? Я знаю о физиологии этого существа всё что захочу. Вплоть до цвета его глаз.

– И мы ожидаем?..

– Девочку. Могу судить с долей вероятности 0.90 что мой пациент ожидает девочку.

– Ну разве это не чудо, доктор? – Максимус умиленно заулыбался и хлопнул в ладоши. – Такое невероятное появление на свет…

Немезис тем временем притих и парой щелчков закрыл большинство таблиц на экране. Теперь там оставался только один открытый процесс, проценты готовности которого уже подходили к цифре 90. Впрочем, на него доктор пока что внимания не обращал. Вместо этого он отошел к осмотровому столу и остановился там, изучая распластанного перед ним Адама. Максимус автоматически проследовал за ним.

– Чудо. Это мне и не даёт покоя, – прервал затянувшееся молчание Немезис, попутно нащупывая на тонком запястье Адама пульс. Действие казалось механическим, почти неосмысленным. – Это, то что здесь происходит – вне всяких сомнений, симбиоз. Существо растет и развивается исключительно за счет того, что дает ему наша принцесса. Здесь сомнений нет. Но подобная топорность системы… Непредусмотренность матки, вывода плода из организма. Подобная ситуация напоминает мне не рождение, не ребенка, а скорее цисту. Чистейшей воды эндопаразитизм. Хотя, учитывая, что Варлок паразитирует на магии… Гиперпаразитизм.

– Если бы только на магии, – ухмыльнулся Максимус, вспоминая, с какой силой эти золотые руки цеплялись в свое время за жесткие доспехи Таноса. – Мы можем сейчас выяснить что-то еще?

Немезис отстраненно пожал плечами, продолжая всматриваться в лежащего перед ним пациента. Отличная все-таки штука, это рентгеновское зрение. Максимус бы и сам от такого не отказался.

– Кроме сравнения с генетической базой? Пока ничего. Сейчас нам остается только ждать. Нормальный плод естественно разворачивается к шейке матки. Разумеется, в более зрелым состоянии, чем то, что мы наблюдаем сейчас. Если нам повезет – мы сможем проследить движения этого создания, и понять, возможен ли его естественный выход…

– Не предусматривающий смерти хозяина? – участливо предположил Максиимус. – А то знаете, мало ли какой для него выход естественный, если выживание носителя необязательно… – он наткнулся на сердитый взгляд доктора, и принял здравое решение сменить тему. – Вы говорили что-то про генетическую базу?

– Система выполняет параллельное сравнение генетической цепочки плода с гоминидами, известными госпоже науке и ее скромному последователю в моем лице, – ворчливо пробормотал Немезис и глянул через плечо на экран, где как раз мелькала цифра 97.

– И нам это даст что?.. – рискнул спросить Максимус, когда дальнейшие объяснения не последовали и через несколько секунд.

Добрый доктор посмотрел на него, как на идиота.

– Имя того несчастного, которого это создание будет называть отцом.

Признаться, до сего момента Максимусу и в голову не приходило, что у ребенка-Чужого может оказаться отец. В его понимании, они размножались как-то иначе.

– Изучаемый плод представляет собой генетический гибрид двух различных по ряду свойств биологических видов. При любом другом раскладе он бы являлся полным клоном носителя, но это не наш случай. Следовательно, у ребенка есть другой отец, – Немезис помолчал, снова оглядывая спящего Адама цепким серьезным взглядом. – Или мать.

Дальнейшие измышления на тему были прерваны сигналом компьютера, к которому доктор подорвался едва ли не бегом.

– Девиантные гены? Похоже, принц, ты был прав насчет паразитизма на чем-то помимо магии, – хмыкнул Немезис, прокручивая столбцы данных. – Итак, гипотеза подтверждена. Я бы даже выпить за это предложил, если бы не пришлось с тобой делиться.

Максимус нахмурился, не до конца понимая, о чем идет речь. Девиантные гены кого? И какая еще гипотеза? Он положительно не помнил, чтобы доктор произносит это слово ранее, в каком бы то ни было контексте.

– Впрочем, я все еще не вижу механизмов сбора и сохранения генетических материалов, – как ни в чем не бывало, продолжил тот. – Не исключено, что работает он только в привязке к ограниченному периоду сексуального взаимодействия с титаном. Свидетельские показания суть самый ненадежный источник, но за неимением адекватных альтернатив…

Свидетельские показания? Сексуальное взаимодействие с титаном? Максимус практически почувствовал, как метафорические шестеренки в его голове принимают нужное положение. Ооо…

– Считаете, что нам стоит расспросить будущую мать ребенка? – спросил он, стягивая с руки латексную перчатку.

Когда доктор молча кивнул, Максимус опустил обнаженную ладонь Адаму на лоб.

– Пора вставать, принцесса, солнце давно поднялось.

***  
– Здравствуй, ничтожество, – ядовито бросила Богиня, стоило только Адаму открыть глаза. Как всегда добра сверх меры… Они не виделись уже долгие годы. В отличие от вездесущего Магуса, коварное женское Я пропало, растворилось в небытии вместе с камнем души, и с тех пор не спешило появляться вновь. Вплоть до этого момента. – Зачем пожаловал?

Адам приподнялся на локте, оглядываясь, и непонимающе нахмурился. Пейзаж казался смутно знакомым – высокая мягкая трава, темный лес вдали, но главное – густой и душный аромат садовых роз, охапку которых Богиня держала в руках. Именно этот назойливый запах и послужил толчком, пробуждающим старые воспоминания: путешествие в чужой внутренний мир, столь необходимое для победы; слияние с собственным женским началом; насилие; произошедшее за пару мгновений рождение нежеланного ребенка… Будто заново пережив случившееся, Адам содрогнулся и потряс головой, попытавшись сосредоточиться на настоящем, а не былых проблемах.

– Молчишь? – продолжила Богиня как ни в чем не бывало. В прищуре белых глаз без намека на зрачок четко читалась враждебность вперемешку с… жалостью? Ее-то, Адам, признаться, не ожидал. – Правильно, возразить ведь нечего. Вспоминаешь о моем существовании, только когда уже обзавелся вот этим.

Наверное, выразительный кивок в его сторону должен был что-то да значить, но ничего вразумительного Адам из подобного намека не вынес. Ум женщины – потемки, и разбираться в хитросплетениях намеков собственного альтер-эго Адаму не хотелось совершенно. Впрочем, молча принимать потоки чужой желчи он тоже не собирался.

– Это ты подстроила мое появление?

Богиня даже не подняла головы, когда он пересек лужайку и остановился буквально в полушаге. По-видимому, цветы занимали ее куда больше чужих вопросов.

– Как был наивным идиотом, так и остался, – со смешком протянула она, заставив Адама рефлекторно сжать ладони в кулаки. – Столько лет тебя не видела, и с радостью не встречалась бы еще целую вечность.

– Хочешь сказать, что ты ни при чем? – требовательно поинтересовался Адам, усаживаясь напротив и складывая руки на груди. Тянуться к розам он благоразумно не стал, помятуя, чем это все закончилось в прошлый раз.

– Подозреваю, что за оказанную услугу тебе следует поблагодарить собственное подсознание. Или ее подсознание, если таковое уже появилось.

И снова загадки. Внимательно всмотревшись в умиротворенное и спокойное лицо, столь схожее с его собственным, Адам утвердился в мысли – годы одиночества и сидения взаперти не пощадили Богиню, банально сведя ее с ума. Если, конечно, она не была такой и раньше.

Продолжать разговор смысла не имело, да и говорить им, в общем-то, было не о чем. Глубоко вдохнув через рот – от запаха цветов его все еще слегка мутило – Адам закрыл глаза, погружаясь в медитацию. Здесь, в небольшом райском уголке, созданном чужой душой, это действо давалось одновременно сложнее и легче, чем в реальном мире. Сознание быстро отсекало все несущественное, сосредотачиваясь на умиротворяющих звуках ветра, шелестящего в листве, и далеком пении птиц. Внутренний фоновый шум, к которому Адам так и не успел привыкнуть за последние месяцы, напротив, как будто становился громче. Но не настолько громким, чтобы его нельзя было игнорировать… Когда необходимый баланс наконец был достигнут, время как будто перестало существовать.  
***

Из медитации Адама выбросило внезапно, рывком. Открыв глаза, он второй раз кряду обнаружил себя в непривычной обстановке – вместо голубого неба над головой нависал низкий светлый потолок, на фоне которого маячило лицо Максимуса.

– Пора вставать, принцесса, солнце давно поднялось.

– Что…? – Адам попытался сесть, и Максимус с готовностью поддержал его за плечи, как будто опасаясь падения. Открывшееся взору помещение оказалось небольшим, но до отказа забитым незнакомыми инструментами с техникой. Больница? Лаборатория? Посмотрев вниз, Адам обнаружил под ногами жесткий осмотровый стол, что только подтверждало худшие подозрения.

– Тихо, осторожно, все нормально, – бормотал принц скороговоркой. Если это должно было успокаивать, то его план однозначно провалился – утешений Адам только занервничал сильнее.

– Где я? – прорычал он, скидывая чужие ладони с плеч. Максимус недовольно цокнул языком, но отодвинулся.

– В храме госпожи науки, ты, жертва истерии. Где царствует стерильность, спокойствие и тишина, – обернувшись на голос, Адам нос к носу столкнулся с незнакомцем в маске и спецхалате. Врач? Кем бы мужчина ни был, в руках он держал угрожающего вида шприц, от которого Адам рефлекторно отшатнулся. – Хочешь верь, хочешь нет, но в этой красавице успокоительного хватит на пару таких как ты. 

Прямой открытый взгляд и спокойный тон говорили – это не блеф…

– Вы мне угрожаете?

Незнакомец покачал головой.

– Даю профессиональный совет: готовность к цивильному диалогу поможет тебе куда больше безумных истерик.

– Добрый доктор плохого не посоветует, – нарочито громко зашептал Максимус с другой стороны, снова опустив ладонь ему на предплечье. – Все будет в порядке, не нервничай. В твоем состоянии…

Как ни странно, но от его поддержки Адам почувствовал себя немного лучше – на смену тревоге и панике пришло умиротворенное спокойствие.

– Вот так и стой, – зачем-то бросил в сторону Максимуса доктор. Адам хотел спросить, о чем речь, но передумал. – А теперь к делу: меня зовут Джеймс Брэдли, и раньше мы точно не встречались – ни с тобой, ни с твоей сомнительной приятностью репродуктивного характера. Такую симптоматику я бы никогда не забыл, уверяю. Но коль скоро ты попал ко мне в середине срока, а выявить некоторые моменты аналитическим путем не представляется возможным, будь любезен поведать, первая ли эта беременность и каким образом происходило зачатие. Впрочем, от даты последнего сношения я бы тоже не отказался.

Беременность и зачатие? Сношение? Всемилостивый создатель, так вот о чем говорила Богиня… Адам согнулся пополам от острого спазма, сводящего желудок, и зашелся давящимся кашлем.

– Доктор, это нормально? Его уже не первый раз так тошнит, – послышался над головой обеспокоенный голос Максимуса.

– Тошнота? Абсолютно. Перинатальный токсикоз в первом триместре весьма распространен среди женских особей. Предполагать, что мужскую он обойдет стороной, было крайне наивно.

Под носом у Адама внезапно оказался небольшой пузырек, наполненный резко пахнущей дрянью. От ее аромата мгновенно начали слезиться глаза, но тошнота стала медленно отступать. Откашлявшись в последний раз, он набрал в легкие побольше воздуха и, собрав на ладони сгусток энергии, протянул руку в попытке призвать собственный посох.

– Максимус! – рявкнул доктор, и запястье Адама оказалось перехвачено чужой ладонью прежде, чем он смог добиться успеха.

Перед глазами тут же сгустилась чернильная тьма.

***

– … перестараюсь… Откуда я знал, сколько силы вообще прикладывать? – жалобно протянул Максимус таким виноватым тоном, что Адам ему даже отстраненно посочувствовал прежде, чем разомкнуть веки. Впрочем, после того как он уперся взглядом в знакомый уже светлый потолок, жалость мгновенно куда-то испарилась.

Попытка встать никаких плодов не принесла – и запястья, и плечи были теперь надежно зафиксированы.

– Вы очень сильно пожалеете, – угрожающее процедил Адам, дернувшись в путах.

– Очнулся? – в поле зрения объявился доктор в своей неизменной белой шляпе. – Тогда попытка номер два. Условия неизменны – всяческое внимание с нашей стороны в обмен на цивилизованное поведение с твоей. Первая же истерика, и я оставляю право расстановки границ между геноцидом и научной жертвой за собой. 

– Доктор, не пугайте его, – Максимус облокотился на край осмотрового стола и фамильярно потрепал Адама по щеке. – Он будет себя хорошо вести.

Очень хотелось ответить «нет» и плюнуть ублюдку в лицо, но вместо этого Адам кивнул.

– Вы поможете мне избавиться от ребенка? – спокойно спросил он.

– Нет, – так же спокойно отозвался доктор. – По крайней мере, пока ты не назовешь мне очень хорошую причину для осуществления данной деструктивной деятельности.

– Это не мой ребенок. Это вообще не ребенок, – представив, что и как вживил в него чертов Бейондер, Адам содрогнулся. – И я понятия не имею, как он во мне оказался.

– Все так говорят, – Максимус усмехнулся было, но тут же стушевался под взглядом доктора. – Молчу-молчу.

Буквально через мгновение Адам прочувствовал тот же взгляд и на себе.

– Чушь. Ответственно заявляю, что плод является ребенком на ранних стадиях развития. Более того, этот ребенок содержит в себе твой генетический материал наравне с генетическим материалом второго родителя, который…

– … меня изнасиловал, – с горечью закончил Адам. Никак иначе он поведение Бейондера назвать не мог.

На несколько секунд в лаборатории воцарилась тишина, нарушаемая только слабым писком аппаратуры.

– Интересно, как именно можно убить титана? – задумчиво протянул Максимус через некоторое время. – Вы мне поможете, доктор?

– Дай мне сутки. За это время можно придумать план нейтрализации кого угодно, и Танос не исключение.

Адам непонимающе нахмурился.

– При чем здесь Танос и титаны? Бейондер твой сородич, принц.

– … у меня одного чувство, что мы говорим о разных вещах? – Максимус склонил голову к плечу, не отводя от Адама внимательного взгляда. – Давайте по порядку. При чем здесь Бейондер, если отец твоей дочки – Танос?

Наверное, впервые в жизни Адам почувствовал на себе, что значит потерять дар речи. В голове роились какие-то разрозненные ошметки мыслей, никак не собирающиеся в единую картину.

– Это сумасшествие. Мы даже не спали, – пробормотал он, силясь ухватить хоть часть происходящего. – Танос любит Смерть, ему не нужен я, не в этом плане, и… Господи, да он же убьет этого ребенка. И Бейондера. Да и…

Адам прервался на полуслове, когда стены лаборатории содрогнулись, а вместо ярких ламп под потолком загорелись красные аварийные огни. Доктор с Максимусом синхронно бросились к экранам компьютера, спинами загородив Адаму обзор.

– Да вашу мать. Помяни черта, – выругался принц. Когда он едва не бегом вернулся к осмотровому столу, на лице его читалось беспокойство пополам с досадой. – Адам, как думаешь, если сообщить радостную новость отцу ребенка, он передумает нас убивать?..

***

Несмотря на нервозность ситуации и почти осязаемую ярость Таноса, оказавшись в родной вселенной, Намор вздохнул с облегчением. Кошмар закончился – здесь, дома, он точно сможет все исправить. Если все сложится удачно, до встречи с Джимом явно оставались считаные часы. 

Хелликарриер ИксФорса так и не сменил свое местоположение на прошедшие недели, а потому найти его удалось без труда. Будь с ними Максимус, он бы наверняка пошутил, что точные координаты нашептали рыбы с каракатицами, как будто сомневаясь в осведомленности Намора о происходящем в королевстве. Только вот незадача – именно за шутником-принцем они сейчас и вели охоту.

– Это он? – хрипло спросил Танос, как только в поле зрения появилась мерно покачивающаяся на волнах махина.

– Да, – Намор кивнул, подспудно сжав ладонь в кулак. Изнутри его разъедало тяжкое чувство вины за свой опрометчивый совет, подвергший угрозе не только безумца-Максимуса, но и доктора с командой. Стоило промолчать тогда, а лучше – отговорить принца от его абсурдной затеи… Впрочем, смысла жалеть о произошедшем не было никакого - что было, то прошло. – Может быть, стоит вначале проверить, здесь ли Максимус, и затем…

– Он здесь, – недослушав, вмешалась в разговор Проксима. Зажатым в вытянутой руке копьем она указала на кучу тряпья, небрежно брошенную прямо посреди пустынной палубы. Присмотревшись, Намор не без труда узнал в светлой тряпке памятный окровавленный халат. Мгновением позже ткань рассыпалась пеплом, будто от удара молнии, а стальные пластины зашипели раскаленным металлом. Быстро обернувшись, он успел заметить, как в ладони Таноса вновь разгорается электрический разряд.

– Господин, вы можете ранить Варлока, если разнесете корабль, – вновь подала голос Проксима, и когда второй удар так и не случился, Намор был готов вынести ей личную благодарность.

– Ублюдок Болтагон может ранить его, если мы ничего не предпримем, – а вот чертову Лебедь явно благодарить было не за что. – Но если мы убьем его раньше, то…

– НЕТ, – от чужого крика Намора опрокинуло навзничь, в то время как самой Лебедь повезло куда меньше – на палубе она материализовалась только через несколько секунд, успев промокнуть до нитки. «Не убил, хотя мог» – отстраненно подумал Намор, оглядывая застывшего в проходе Черного Грома. Из-за его плеча выглядывала чья-то рыжая макушка и… ДЖИМ?!

Краем глаза заприметив, как поодаль мелькнула знакомая вспышка, Намор без раздумий бросился наперерез. Электрический разряд обжег грудь, выбивая воздух из легких, а раздавшийся в спине хруст знаменовал столкновение позвоночника со стальным косяком дверей.

– Намор! – то, что после падения его поймал именно Джим, Намор мог сказать даже не открывая глаз. Знакомое тепло грело ушибленную спину, а жесткие широкие ладони крепко удерживали его за плечи. – Ты в порядке? Господи…

– Маккензи, ты теперь на их стороне? – оглушительно рявкнул Танос. – Будь по-твоему… Поднимайся, Кабал!

От очередного удара их всех экранировала Хоуп. Она же, не мешкая, метнула сгусток энергии в ответ, откидывая нападавших взрывной волной. Отлеживаться, надеясь на способности малышки-Саммерс и старшего Болтагона, Намор себе позволить не мог. Не понаслышке зная разрушительную силу Кабала, он прекрасно понимал, что между ними и мучительной смертью сейчас стоит только благополучие Варлока.

– Светлячок, Адам здесь? – сквозь зубы спросил Намор, поднимаясь на ноги. Боль была жгучей, но терпимой, да и чужие ладони, все еще лежащие на его плечах, как будто уменьшали болезненные ощущения. 

Тот коротко кивнул в ответ.

– Да, с Максимусом и отцом. Это надо прекратить, ему нельзя волноваться…

– Не знаю, о чем вы, но сейчас наша самая большая проблема это волнение Таноса, – бросила Хоуп через плечо. На ее висках уже начали блестеть капельки пота. Стоящий бок о бок с ней Блэкагар только нахмурился сильнее прежнего.

Кабал бился лениво, едва ли в полсилы, только вот держать оборону даже в этой ситуации было практически нереально. Намор отчаянно жалел, что в отличие от Хоуп с Черным Громом не обладал «защитными» способностями. Впрочем, он мог бы попытаться вступить с Таносом в бой, выиграв время для остальных…

– Поглядите-ка, кого я привел, mes amis, – громко провозгласил кто-то, отрывая Намора от размышлений. Еще до того как он успел обернуться, совсем рядом раздался голос Немезиса.

– Посторонитесь, недоумки, вы загораживаете проход единственному стороннику переговоров на этой чертовой посудине.

– Джеймс, – начал было Намор, но заработал в ответ лишь тычок в плечо и крайне сердитый взгляд.

– С дороги, Маккензи, с тобой мы позже поговорим, – доктор был не в духе, и не собирался это скрывать. Когда Намор встретился взглядом с Джимом, тот только осторожно потянул его ближе к стене, освобождая отцу проход. – Хоуп, ради всего святого, выключи этот щит, он меня заглушает.

– Доктор, если он вас убьет…

– Если он меня убьет, ТО УДАЧИ В ПОИСКАХ ИДИОТА, КОТОРЫЙ БУДЕТ ВЕСТИ БЕРЕМЕННОСТЬ ЕГО НЕНАГЛЯДНОГО ВАРЛОКА!

Стоило отдать должное Джеймсу – его окрик сработал ничуть не хуже столь любимого им нервного парализатора. Кабал застыл, повинуясь одному только движению руки вышедшего вперед Таноса.

– Откуда у нас на корабле БЕРЕМЕННЫЙ ВАРЛОК? – зло зашипела Хоуп, быстро переводя взгляд с Джима на Блэкагара. На лице медленно приближавшегося к Джеймсу Таноса застыл тот же вопрос, и Намор на всякий случай отодвинул Джима за спину.

– Вы смелый человек, доктор Смерть, – негромко проговорил титан, подходя к Немезису вплотную. Наверное, если бы не усиленный слух, Намор бы этой реплики не услышал. Как и всех последующих – слова Таноса явно не предназначалось для чужих ушей. – Но если вы солгали…

– Ваши обвинения так же оскорбительны, как и произнесенное вами имя, – даже если Джеймс стоял ко входу спиной, представить его коронный прищур было несложно. – Доктор Немезис, и никак иначе. Если вы желаете Адаму добра, то будете слушаться меня беспрекословно.

– У вас длинный язык, доктор.

– А у вас кретинизм в клинической форме, если вы считаете, что найдете врача лучше меня.

Танос молчал с полминуты, и Намор нервно переступил с ноги на ногу, понимая, что если тот сейчас разозлится, вывести Джемса из-под удара у них вряд ли выйдет. Как будто прочитав его мысли, Джим чуть сжал ладонь у него на предплечье, прошептав «Все будет хорошо».

– Возможно, мы сработаемся, – глухо бросил Танос в итоге, позволяя Намору перевести дыхание. – Я должен его увидеть.

– Вы его увидите, но прежде два предупреждения: я ненавижу, когда мою лабораторию оскверняют бессмысленным убийством и когда кто-то портит моих рабов от науки. В связи с этим, а также еще с рядом неназванных причин, Максимуса вы не тронете.

Танос угрожающе нахмурился.

– Он подверг Адама опасности и заплатит за это.

– Благодарность будет достойной платой. Он спас вашу принцессу от смерти. Итак?

– Даю слово, что он будет жить.

– Не пойдет, – Джеймс отрицательно покачал головой. – Если будете держать меня за идиота, Танос, я начну отвечать вам взаимностью.

К удивлению Намора, титан расхохотался.

– Я не буду мстить вашей карманной зверушке, доктор. Этого достаточно?

– Вполне. Пойдемте, я не знаю, сколько принц сможет сдерживать истерику вашего красавца. Мисс Саммерс, чем вы слушали, когда я просил убрать щиты?

Хоуп даже не шелохнулась, все еще блокируя проход.

– С какой стати я должна пропускать его на свой корабль?

Когда Намор встречался с ИксФорсом в последний раз, у руля стоял Кейбл. Кажется, во время незапланированного пребывания в чужой вселенной он пропустил больше, чем предполагал.

– Мисс Саммерс, я валюсь с ног, пропустил свой утренний кофе, и в лаборатоии меня ожидает беременный, изъеденный гормонами гуманоид, – Джеймс устало потер глаза ладонью. – Я предлагаю вам две опции – либо вы сменяете меня на моем посту, и истерики этого создания становятся вашей проблемой, либо пропускаете на борт виновника его положения, и делаете это проблемой для него.

Даже на первый взгляд было видно, что Хоуп отчаянно колебалась. По-видимому, несмотря на браваду, новый пост давался ей большой кровью.

– Он сможет пройти после того, как распустит свою банду, – наконец пообещала она сквозь зубы.

Танос, еще после ремарки про «виновника положения» набросивший на лицо маску полного безразличия, согласно кивнул.

– Лебедь, я вызову вас, если потребуется.

Когда последний из членов Кабала покинул палубу, щит испарился в небытии, а Джемс тут же принялся раздавать указания.

– Болтагон – с нами: твоему брату нужна нянька. Фантомекс – на кухню: мне нужен кофе. Сын – забираешь Маккензи с глаз моих долой: никому здесь не нужен ваш дошкольный романс. 

Единственное, что еще позволило Намору сохранить остатки достоинства – в темноте коридора румянец Джима полыхал гораздо заметнее, чем его собственный


	4. Chapter 4

– Ты безумен, раз не понимаешь, что Танос не щадит никого из своих детей. Не пощадит и этого, – когда Адам рефлекторно обхватил обеими руками живот, словно защищаясь от нависшей угрозы, сердце Максимуса болезненно сжалось. 

– Не стоит нервничать раньше времени. Как говорили мудрецы, чьи имена я, к несчастью запамятовал, нет правила без исключения! – он широко улыбнулся и воздел палец к небу, однако, попытка разрядить обстановку не увенчалась успехом – Адам все так же игнорировал чужие комментарии, всецело сосредоточившись на собственных переживаниях. Назвать их беспочвенными у Максимуса не поворачивался язык: на экранах компьютера то и дело мелькало бесстрастное лицо Таноса, идущего вслед за Немезисом по направлению к лаборатории, и счастливым титан однозначно не выглядел. – Но если все так плохо, почему мы еще здесь? Хочешь, я вызову Локджо? Мы еще успеваем уйти.

От мысли о том, что сделает Танос, не обнаружив в лаборатории обещанного, у Масимуса начинала раскалываться голова. Впрочем, с таким же успехом причинами головной боли могли служить похмелье, недосып и переутомление: держать мага под контролем, не давая ему устроить панику, было не так-то просто.

Адам в ответ на предложение только упрямо вскинул подбородок.

– Нет, мы дождемся их прихода.

– Отличное решение, принцесса, – счел нужным заметить Максимус, постаравшись снизить саркастичность высказывания до минимума. Не то чтобы Адам обращал внимание на такие мелочи… – Действительно, сбежать мы всегда успеем. Заодно прихватим и братика – помнишь, я рассказывал о нем? Вы уже встречались, только ты тогда спал, так что пропустил и знакомство, и все веселье. Кстати, тебе говорили, что ты соня? Но это хорошо, беременным даже полезно…

Максимус не мог не признать – бесконечный треп в первую очередь помогал ему самому. Сидеть здесь в ожидании человека, который с легкостью мог убить их обоих («Троих» – поправил себя Макс), было мучительно страшно. Задумавшись о возможных исходах, он почти пропустил момент, когда дверь лаборатории распахнулась.

– Принц, сколько раз я говорил тебе не сидеть на кушетке? Она для пациентов, – как ни в чем не бывало, заявил добрый доктор. – Исчезни в подсобке, пока не вошел их число.

– Ох, как всегда сплошные угрозы, доктор, – притворно расстроился Максимус, шаг за шагом отступая все дальше от осмотрового стола. Немезис явно пытался убрать его с глаз Таноса долой, и решение это было крайне разумным. 

За спиной раздался отчетливый всхлип – лишившись ментального контроля, Адам начал приходить в себя, а вместе с относительно ясным сознанием вернулась и давешняя истерика. Оборачиваться Максимус не стал. Проходя к дверям мимо застывшего посреди комнаты Таноса, он был практически готов к удару, однако титан даже не посмотрел в его сторону.

– Пойдем, братик, нас здесь не любят, – Блэкагар в ответ только нахмурился обеспокоенно, но принял протянутую руку, позволив Максимусу утащить себя в соседнее помещение.

Размерами подсобка лаборатории не уступала, но если последняя еще сохраняла, стараниями доктора, чистоту, то это место давно сдалось под напором хлама: сломанная техника, десятки неподписанных пробирок с неясным содержимым, коробки с коробками и горы реактивов…

– Ох, милые мои, кто же вас здесь оставил-то? – опустившись на корточки рядом с несколькими видавшими виды системными блоками, Макс стряхнул пыль с крышек в попытке прочитать названия. – Да вы совсем старушки, я погляжу. Ладно, потом посмотрим, что с вами можно сделать, а пока... Братик!

Устроившийся на стуле Блэкагар поймал брошенный наушник на одних только рефлексах и глянул в ответ недоуменно, слегка склонив голову к плечу.

– Ты что, думал, я оставлю их там без наблюдения? – громким шепотом возмутился Максимус, щелкая выключателем. В его собственном наушнике тут же раздались приглушенные голоса. – А вдруг что? Будто сам не знаешь, что членам Кабала нельзя доверять. Не всем, конечно – Намору можно, он славный. И мне тоже можно. Местами…

Шаткий стул обиженно скрипнул, но устоял, когда Макс без лишних раздумий устроился у брата на коленях и принялся стаскивать с его головы капюшон. Блэкагар приобнял его за талию, не давая упасть, и улыбнулся так, что Максимус почти уверился – он умер и попал в рай.

– Тссс, братик, только не шуми, мы же не хотим мешать нашему доброму доктору… – растрепав и без того взлохмаченные волосы брата, Макс отчетливо вздрогнул, когда чужие ладони забрались ему под свитер. – Ай! У тебя руки как лед. Нет-нет, стоп, верни их на место – я же не сказал, что это плохо!

Раздеваться было некогда, да и не с руки, а потому варианты активных действий пришлось сократить до минимума. В любом случае Максимус и не думал жаловаться: Блэкагар – живой и здоровый, непривычно улыбчивый, теплый – ластился к каждому прикосновению, с готовностью отвечал… Глядя на него, можно было почти поверить, что кошмары остались в прошлом.

Хотя, почему это «почти»? После всего произошедшего они уж точно заслужили немного счастья, и, если потребуется, Макс был полностью готов за него побороться.

***

Путь к лаборатории занял от силы несколько минут, и сидящего на кушетке Варлока Танос заметил практически сразу. С первого взгляда маг выглядел заторможенным, будто только очнулся ото сна. Не зная подробностей происходящего, легко было подумать, что он просто снова вышел из кокона…

Пара сотен секунд – не то время, за которое можно принять судьбоносное решение. По крайней мере, так Танос думал еще совсем недавно, шагая по коридорам вслед за заносчивым человеком, носившим когда-то имя Смерти.

Как оказалось, секунды здесь были вовсе ни при чем. От Варлока разило отчаянием и страхом: Танос чувствовал это, как давно уже чувствовал все эмоции мага, дважды связавшего с ним свою душу. Густая волна удушливой паники, дрожащие поверх золотого пояса руки, темные круги под лишенными зрачков глазами – чтобы решить все окончательно и бесповоротно, титану потребовалось не больше мгновения.

Где-то на фоне доктор упражнялся в остроумии на братьях-Болтагонах, но Танос даже не пытался вслушиваться в разговор. Сидящий на кушетке Варлок судорожно вздохнул и опустил голову, словно в ожидании приговора. И куда только подевалось его хваленое бесстрашие?

– Прекрати нервничать, – золотые ладони на ощупь были непривычно холодными, почти неживыми. – Будет глупо, если ты не сможешь выносить моего наследника из-за бессмысленной паники.

В наступившей тишине раздавался только тихий шелест десятков приборов. Адам, кажется, даже не дышал, совершенно позабыв о своей привычке прикидываться человеком.

– Это девочка, – наконец пробормотал он, все еще не поднимая глаз, и Таноса захлестнуло новой волной чужой паники. Глупое создание.

– Значит у Гаморы появится сестра. Или не появится, если ты не закончишь истерику.

– Советую к нему прислушаться, Златовласка – эмоциональные потрясения в перинатальный период плохо влияют на развитие плода, – доктор, успевший раздобыть чашку кофе, вмешался в разговор с такой легкостью, словно имел на это право. – Если не хочешь получить ребенка-невротика, будь любезен успокоиться. Тем более, как видишь, убивать вас с ним никто не собирается.

Убивать? Паника Варлока наконец-то получила достойное объяснение, а Танос мысленно укорил себя за недогадливость и наивность – что еще мог ожидать Адам от безумного титана, пусть даже он и называл его своим другом? Откуда ему было знать, что безжалостно расправившись с десятками своих детей, на этот раз Танос выберет его, а не Смерть?

– Я могу поклясться, что вас не трону, – в доказательство своих слов, титан демонстративно отодвинулся, выпуская ладони Адама из рук. Тот с мгновение выглядел растерянным, а после снова всхлипнул, закрыл глаза и затрясся, как будто от холода. Танос решительно перестал понимать, что с ним происходит… – Варлок, ты скажешь, в чем проблема?

– Не скажет, – Немезис со вздохом отодвинулся от приборов и задумчиво уставился на разворачивающееся перед ним действо. – Гормональный сбой, последствия потрясения, скачущие энергетические показатели – и это только самые очевидные причины. Учитывая, что Варлок функционирует на чистом паразитизме, я бы рекомендовал накачивать его энергией через тактильный контакт и дальше.

– Я не собирался его ничем накачивать, – Танос нахмурился, глядя Немезису прямо в глаза, но тот только пожал плечами.

– Полагаете, принцессе требуется разрешение, чтобы вампирить, пока вы трогательно держитесь за ручки?

Припомнив, как в чужой вселенной маг цеплялся за его ладони, а после вынуждал работать постельной грелкой, титан не мог не признать, что в словах Немезиса помимо изрядной доли сарказма было и рациональное зерно.

Дрожащий на кушетке Адам похоже впал в неглубокий транс – будучи подхваченным на руки, он открыл глаза, но даже не подумал протестовать. Только уткнулся лбом в промежуток между доспехом и шлемом, когда Танос опустился вместе с ним в собственное, призванное с корабля кресло.

Доктор проворчал что-то про космический мусор и чужой хлам в лаборатории, но вскоре вновь отвлекся на показания приборов. Следующие несколько минут они провели в молчании. Частое дыхание Адама постепенно выровнялось, а дрожь сошла на нет, однако, в сознание он возвращаться не спешил.

– Как часто ему будет нужна энергия? – Танос понизил голос, не желая будить притихшего мага.

Немезис пожал плечами.

– Скажу, как только мне выпадет возможность проследить за показателями в динамике. А может и не скажу. Гарантий, что мониторинг даст нужные для прогнозов результаты…- доктор сжал пустой стаканчик от кофе так сильно, что побелели костяшки. – Организм вашего золотого друга не предусматривал подобных функций. И чертовы прихоти всесильного шизофреника…

– Бейондер? – глухо спросил Танос, даже не сомневаясь в ответе.

\- Схватываете на лету.

Удивительно, но ярости не было – лишь тяжелая, тихая ненависть. Нарушать данное когда-то Адаму обещание не хотелось, только иного пути титан не видел: чертова тварь должна погибнуть от его руки, чего бы это ни стоило.

– Расскажите мне все, что знаете, доктор.

***  
Зависшее в зените солнце нещадно слепило глаза и грело без того обожженную кожу. Стоя на краю главной палубы Хелликариера, Намор неуютно повел плечами, чем заработал очередной обеспокоенный взгляд от нахмурившегося Джима.

– Может, вызовем твой самолет? – осторожно предложил тот.

– Глупости, Светлячок, я бы мог пролететь самостоятельно через полмира, – с места поднявшись в воздух, Намор сразу ушел в крутое пике. Ребячество, ну и пусть. – Догоняй давай.

– Через полмира, говоришь? – Джим рассмеялся и покачал головой, а через пару секунд он уже летел по правую руку, будто ни в чем не бывало. – Море и полеты, твоя любовь на всю жизнь?

Лучшего времени для признания и придумать было нельзя – на горизонте, насколько хватало взгляда, не видно было ни души, а, значит, помешать серьезному разговору уж точно никто не мог.

– Светлячок, нам нужно это обсудить, – ветер сносил слова в сторону, но Намор и не сомневался, что будет услышан. – То, о чем упоминал твой отец…

Договорить не вышло – Джим качнул вытянутой в его сторону ладонью, призывая к молчанию.

– Намор, ты не должен оправдываться за шутки отца. Я приношу свои извинения – он сегодня не в духе, и совершенно не следил за словами. Уверен, отец не хотел тебя оскорбить…

Все слова, объяснения, десятки раз прокрученные в голове за последние недели, разом куда-то исчезли. Джим не просто не понимал, он, похоже, не верил в саму возможность их отношений. Дурная шутка, так? Ее Намор был склонен видеть не в оброненной Джеймсом фразе, а в жестокой насмешке судьбы – самый чуткий и понимающий человек на свете не мог разглядеть чувства там, где дело касалось его самого.

– Я не держу на доктора зла, – все что оставалось Намору – растянуть на лице улыбку и надеяться на то, что она не выглядит оскалом. К чему было волновать Светлячка еще больше? – Мы все сегодня очень устали, а он уж точно не исключение. Кстати, я многое пропустил за последние недели?

Небо, море и воодушевленно рассказывающий о своих приключениях Джим – даже если серьезный разговор и пришлось отложить, Намор определенно был не вправе жаловаться на судьбу. По крайней мере, в этом он убеждал себя всю дорогу до дома.

***

Уговорить Намора пожить пару дней в его квартире оказалось не так-то просто.

– Светлячок, пойми, мне не стоит сейчас попадаться на глаза Стиву и властям, – Джим кивнул – к сожалению, проблемы с законом не были для Намора неизведанной территорией – но тот все равно счел нужным уточнить. – Я расскажу, только чуть позже.

В глазах его читалась не только усталость, но и страх. Неужели все было настолько плохо? За последние пару месяцев они виделись от силы несколько раз, и в каждую встречу Намор все меньше походил на самого себя. Обычно вздорный и импульсивный, сейчас он выглядел так, будто не рассчитав своих сил, взвалил на плечи все бремя мирских проблем.

– Стив не станет искать тебя на моей базе, – Джим рискнул прервать затянувшуюся паузу только минуту спустя. Казаться навязчивым не хотелось, но и оставить лучшего друга наедине с неприятностями он не мог. – Такое чувство, будто он меня вообще избегает.

– Для избегания у него есть свои причины. А что до базы… – Намор невесело усмехнулся. – Очень зря, если не станет. Место очевиднее еще надо поискать.

Возможно, в чем-то он был и прав. А впрочем…

– В последнее время Стив не очень-то внимателен даже к очевидным мелочам, – говорить такое о лучшем стратеге их старой команды было странно, но правда от этого не менялась. – У меня дома ты будешь в безопасности, обещаю.

Намор помедлил с ответом, будто и сам не был уверен в правильности принятого решения.

– Джим, нет, я не могу тебя так подставить, – наконец проговорил он, глядя строго вперед и явно не желая слушать дальнейшие уговоры.

В обычной ситуации Джим бы уступил, как уступал всегда, еще три четверти века назад приучившись уважать чужие границы и желания. Но сейчас дело принимало слишком серьезный оборот, а, значит, требовало кардинальных мер.

– Намор, послушай меня, пожалуйста, – он погасил огонь на одной из рук и поймал Намора за локоть, заставляя остановиться прямо в воздухе. – Я не видел тебя почти месяц, не мог найти даже малейшее подтверждение тому, что ты жив, и почти готов был обнаружить твое имя на надгробной плите. У меня нет сил, чтобы отпустить тебя еще раз. Вернись со мной домой, я прошу.

Вместо ответа Намор опустил голову и безотчетно накрыл ладонью пальцы Джима, все еще лежавшие на его предплечье.

– Хорошо, – коротко согласился он через пару десятков секунд, будто и не было никакого спора. – Ты же знаешь, что я не умею тебе отказывать.

Губы Намора сложились в откровенно двусмысленной улыбке, и Джим поблагодарил судьбу за то, что огонь надежно скрывал пунцовый румянец. Может его лучший друг и не обиделся на дурную шутку отца, но теперь он, вне всякого сомнения, собирался пользоваться ей в качестве повода для подколок. Как относиться к такому новшеству, Джим еще не решил.

До базы они долетели без приключений, успешно избежав щитов и радаров. Многие из систем безопасности до сих пор не восстановили после недавнего нападения, и эта медлительность сейчас пришлась очень кстати.

Стоящий на входе в жилую зону охранник вытянулся по струнке, стоило только Джиму появиться в поле зрения.

– Агент Хаммонд! Сэр, я не заметил, как вы выходили… – парень был молод, и судя по тому как нервничал – едва ли служил и неделю.

– Вольно Ричард, все свои, – Джим улыбнулся и демонстративно потер ладонью висок. – Мигрень разгулялась, решил полетать немного с утра, но что-то…

– Сэр, может вам стоит прилечь? – несмело предложил Ричард, мгновенно проникнувшись чужой проблемой. Хороший парень, Джиму такие нравились.

– Да, наверное так и сделаю, – благодарно похлопав охранника по плечу, он направился к лестнице. – Не пускай ко мне никого, хорошо?

– Естественно, агент Хаммонд, – мгновенно отозвался Ричард вслед. – Выздоравливайте!

Времени, потраченного на подъем в квартиру, как раз хватило на звонок Марии.

– Это заразно, Хаммонд? – подозрительно спросила она, когда Джим обрисовал несуществующую проблему. 

– Отец сказал, что дело в сбое клеток Хортона, поэтому, наверное, нет, – Джим зазвенел ключами, пытаясь одной рукой открыть заедавшую дверь. – Он уже вколол стабилизирующую сыворотку, но отлежаться мне бы не помешало.

Мария недолго молчала, а в динамике послышался шелест бумаг и негромкое клацанье клавиатуры.

– Я распоряжусь, чтобы вам нашли замену на сегодня, агент, – трубку она бросила прежде, чем Джим успел сказать «спасибо».

Одним из многочисленных плюсов жизни на последнем этаже была возможность беспрепятственно использовать окна для входа в квартиру. Вот и сейчас Намор спустился на подоконник, стоило только Джиму распахнуть пластиковые створки.

– Иногда мне кажется, что я слишком стар для подобных ухищрений, – на лице его явственно читалось недовольство всеми и вся. – В нашем с тобой возрасте, Светлячок, не мешало бы уже приходить на свидания через дверь.

– Кто-то говорил о свиданиях? – рассеянно отозвался Джим, уже принявшийся расшнуровывать тяжелые форменные ботинки. Намор промолчал, только посмотрел в ответ так пристально, будто хотел этим что-то сказать. Впрочем, через пару мгновений, он перевел взгляд на заскрипевшую дверь.

Заприметив незнакомца, Хэйрбол остановился в проеме, зашипел и прищурился, а по рыжей шерсти начали бегать статические разряды.

– Ты завел кота, Светлячок? Опять? – Когда Джим перевел взгляд на Намора, выражение его лица мало чем отличалось от кошачьей морды – тот же прищур, те же острые уши... Не хватало разве что вспышек электрического тока. – Он похож на елочную гирлянду.

Как и многие схожие по духу создания, эти двое явно не хотели находить общий язык… Джим вздохнул, подхватывая кота на руки, и прижал его к груди, пресекая все попытки побега.

– Намор, познакомься, это Хэйрбол. ЩИТ собирался его усыпить, и сам понимаешь… Кстати, можешь его погладить.

Смерив животное подозрительным взглядом, Намор покачал головой.

– Пожалуй, воздержусь. Ты не против, если я займу душ первым?

Почесывая урчащего кота под подбородком, Джим отрицательно покачал головой.

– Не против, иди – мне как раз надо покормить Хэйрбола…

О том, что неплохо было бы выдать Намору чистую смену одежды, он подумал лишь через пару минут…

pp

***  
Вместо привычной соли вода отдавала железом и хлором, но раны на коже, уже успевшие подернуться первой корочкой, она разъедала ничуть не меньше. Выкрутив кран с горячей водой до упора, Намор прислонился лбом к светлой кафельной стене и закрыл глаза, подставляя плечи под колючие мощные струи. Месяц вне океана не прошел даром – тело постепенно слабело, и те царапины, что затягивались когда-то за пару часов, теперь начинали вновь сочиться сукровицей при малейшем движении.

Впрочем, собственные травмы сейчас казались меньшей из бед – воспоминания о десятках уничтоженных миров, не заглушаемые адреналином и алкогольным туманом, просыпались лишь только он оставался в одиночестве. Кровь чужаков с лицами давних знакомых въедалась не в руки, но в память, становясь навязчивым наваждением, чудовищным в своей реальности кошмаром.

Намор с силой провел ладонью по груди, поморщившись, когда пальцы скользнули по ожогу, оставленному недавним ударом Таноса. Кожа у ключицы слезала едва ли не лоскутами, забиваясь под ногти и мешаясь в ране с черными хлопьями отмершей плоти. «Светлячок будет в ужасе» – от мелькнувшей в сознании мысли почему-то стало чуть легче дышать, будто одно только упоминание Джима отодвигало кошмары в сторону, позволяя утвердиться в реальности.

На то, чтобы смыть с себя копоть и застарелую кровь ушло не меньше получаса. Стекающая по груди вода продолжала окрашиваться в светло-розовый, а потревоженные, распаренные раны казались еще более воспаленными. Что ж, по крайней мере, остальная кожа теперь пахла мылом, а не паленым мясом. Наскоро вытершись широким махровым полотенцем, обнаруженным на ближайшем крючке, Намор оглядел гору одежды, оставленную на полу. Влезать после душа в безнадежно испорченный костюм не хотелось. Однако и красоваться перед Джимом обнаженным было все еще рано…

– Намор, можно? – стук в дверь раздался как раз в момент, когда он заканчивал завязывать полотенце на бедрах. – Я принес халат и… Господи боже, да мы же были у отца, он мог тебя перевязать!

– Светлячок, не делай из мухи слона, – Намор потянулся за предложенным халатом, но Джим покачал головой, отводя руку в сторону. – Ты передумал и решил насладиться моей обнаженной натурой?

– Я… – Джим застыл, не моргая, и отчетливо сглотнул. Озабоченность, читающаяся на его лице, сменилась удивлением, а взгляд будто сам собой скользнул чуть ниже – туда, где стекавшие по груди капли воды впитывались в махровую ткань. Впрочем, через пару секунд он снова нахмурился. – Стой здесь, я должен взять аптечку. С такими ранами не шутят.

– Так точно, агент Хаммонд! – хмыкнул Намор, в шутку отдавая честь, но уходящий Джим, кажется, этого и вовсе не заметил.

Любопытная морда кота появилась в дверях сразу же, стоило только Джиму покинуть помещение. Усы его странно топорщились, а зеленые глаза оглядывали происходящее с почти человеческим высокомерием. Намор прищурился в ответ.

– Я появился здесь раньше тебя, – пробормотал он, складывая руки на груди.

– Пшшшт, – негромко фыркнул Хэйрбол. Его рыжий пушистый хвост угрожающе хлестнул из стороны в сторону, разбрасывая яркие искры.

– Если подожжешь обои, он тебя выкинет, – попытка обдурить кота, разве можно скатиться еще ниже? Намор мысленно обозвал себя идиотом, но тут же ухмыльнулся, заметив, как Хэйрбол затормозил движение хвоста и притушил шерсть. Умный комок меха, черт бы его побрал. – И все-таки он мой, ты все понял?

– Понял что? – поинтересовался подходящий Джим, ногой отодвигая кота с дороги. – Я смотрю, вы уже успели подружиться?

– Что-то в этом роде… – протянул Намор, улыбаясь.

Взгляд обернувшегося в дверях Хэйрбола красноречиво говорил, в каком именно кошачьем аду он видал подобную дружбу. Впрочем, к нему Джим даже не обернулся, сосредоточенно раскладывая принесенные медикаменты на стойке у раковины.

– В аптечке были всего две подходящие мази, я не уверен, какая лучше, но на всякий случай взял еще побольше бинтов и… – как это нередко бывало в минуты беспокойства, речь его казалась немного нечеткой из-за проглоченных окончаний. – Инструкции там не очень полные, наверное, стоит позвонить отцу, он явно работал с ожогами…

– Светлячок, выдохни, – Намор ободряюще хлопнул его по плечу и наугад выбрал один из тюбиков. Алоэ? Сойдет. – Все не так страшно, как может казаться.

На лице Джима читался откровенный скептицизм.

– У тебя раньше не было ожогов даже от моего огня, – заметил он.

– Это не значит, что у меня их не было вообще. Черт… – мокрые пальцы скользнули по пластиковой крышке. – Сейчас только открою эту дрянь…

– Давай я, – Джим потянулся, забирая мазь из его рук, и, быстро отвинтив колпачок, вылил едва ли не половину тюбика себе на ладонь. – Скажи, если будет больно, хорошо?

Пальцы у него были теплые, почти горячие, и резко контрастировали с холодящим эффектом мази. А вот прикосновения… Намор на пару секунд задержал дыхание, а после медленно выдохнул, молясь, чтобы усталый организм даже не думал реагировать на осторожные касания как на ласку или, того хуже, прелюдию. И кто только говорил про боль?

– Почти закончил, секунду, – пробормотал Джим себе под нос, не прекращая накладывать мазь. – Передай мне, пожалуйста, перекись – у тебя порез на боку разошелся.

Намор неловко отклонился, стараясь дотянуться до раковины, и едва не вздрогнул, когда вторая ладонь Джима легла ему на талию, чуть выше кромки медленно съезжающего полотенца.

– Держи.

– Да, благодарю… Сделай полшага назад, – отступив не глядя, Намор едва не поскользнулся от неожиданности на мокром полу, когда Джим опустился перед ним на одно колено. – Сейчас, еще чуть-чуть. Полотенце только мешает, ты не мог бы его…

Ситуация до абсурда напоминала сон из разряда тех, что приличным людям вроде того же Джима не могли бы сниться и вовсе. Сдерживаться, стараясь не реагировать на происходящее так, как хотелось, становилось все труднее с каждой секундой.

– Светлячок, – Намор откашлялся, но собственный голос все равно прозвучал низко и хрипло. Не успевший закончить фразу Джим поднял взгляд, нахмурившись, а буквально через мгновение отдернул обе руки, мучительно покраснев.

– Ох, прости, пожалуйста, я не хотел показаться навязчивым, – он поднялся на ноги и нервно потер ладонью затылок. Даже в ярком свете ламп его зрачки все равно выглядели слегка расширенными.

– Все в порядке. Давай просто забинтуем вот эту красоту, – Намор махнул ладонью в сторону собственной груди и ободряюще улыбнулся. – Один я тут вряд ли справляюсь.

Джим кивнул, улыбнувшись в ответ, и принялся разматывать бинт. Кажется, инцидент был исчерпан.

***

Двое суток – не самый долгий срок, который Максимусу приходилось проводить без сна. Как-то раз, заработавшись, он бодрствовал около недели, пугая домочадцев, прислугу и лично Блэкагара чернильными синяками и путанной речью. Впрочем, даже в тот раз он не чувствовал себя настолько уставшим.

Покидать объятия брата не хотелось, но, к вящему сожалению, время, когда можно было уснуть на чужих руках, не боясь свернуть стул под тяжестью сдвоенного веса, закончилось еще лет 15 назад. Радовало одно: даже на полу вполне можно было устроиться со всеми удобствами, включающими колени Блэкагара в качестве подушки и его пальцы в собственных волосах.

В наушнике Немезис негромко пересказывал Таносу результаты исследований и собственные домыслы, постепенно переходя с человеческого на язык госпожи Науки. Если перегруженные терминологией ответные уточнения титана о чем-то и говорили, он явно не испытывал трудностей с переводом. «Чертовы гуманитарии» – неодобрительно пробормотал Максимус, закрывая глаза. Блэкагар привычно промолчал.

Время во сне пролетало незаметно. Максимус готов был поклясться, что к моменту, когда его ощутимо потрясли за плечо, прошло не более пяти минут. Глаза склонившегося над ним Блэкагара казались обеспокоенными, но, возможно, все дело было в темно-красных отсветах, лежащих на его лице.

– Братик, я же просил не будить меня до конца света, – затекшие мышцы отчаянно противились попыткам потянуться, а веки нещадно слипались. – И выключи фонарик, он какой-то раздражающий. Как не можешь? Это то, о чем я думаю? Ох, дьявол, нет…

Камень на чужой ладони аритмично пульсировал, постепенно разгораясь все ярче и буквально притягивая взгляд. Максимус потряс головой, сгоняя сонное оцепенение. Необходимо было сосредоточиться, включить голову, быстро придумать план действий, но прежде всего, стоило предупредить того, кто точно знал, как именно бороться с этой напастью.

– Напомни мне, чтобы я никогда больше не шутил про конец света, договорились? – вполголоса попросил Максимус у идущего следом брата и налег на ручку, открывая дверь в лабораторию. – Ричардс говорил, что у нас не меньше недели, представляешь? Скажу Намору, пусть убьет этого идиота своими руками, как и… Доктор, откуда у вас это кресло?

Кажется, говорить так громко не стоило – в ответном взгляде Немезиса, поднявшего голову от микроскопа, читалось осуждение пополам с обреченностью.

– Вы оба. Подсобка. Немедленно, – шепотом велел он, тут же погружаясь обратно в работу. – Я позову вас, когда мы закончим.

– Не хотелось бы вас расстраивать, доктор, но к моменту, когда вы закончите, вселенной на месте уже может и не быть, – сделав скидку на очевидно спящего Адама и недовольного титана, Максимус немного понизил голос. – Блэкагар, покажи им.

В ярко освещенной лаборатории пылающий камень казался стеклянной игрушкой, детским фонариком, не несущим в себе ни смысла, ни какого-либо вреда. Жаль, что в действительности это было вовсе не так.

Первым молчание нарушил Танос.

– Болтагон, сколько у нас времени? – от звука голоса Адам на его руках заворочался, но, видимо, не проснулся.

– Сутки, может чуть больше, – Максимус пожал плечами, прикидывая цифры в уме. – Мне нужен доступ к датчикам, чтобы сказать точнее.

– Ты его получишь,– кивнул титан, соглашаясь, и тут же обернулся к Немезису. – Доктор, я переправлю вас вместе с Адамом на борт своего корабля. Соберите все необходимое…

– Не раньше, чем мне объяснят, что здесь происходит, – Немезис упрямо сложил руки на груди и прищурился, оглядывая собравшихся. – Я жду.

– Здесь происходит столкновение с чужим миром и возможный конец вселенной, доктор. Знаете, как авария на дороге, – любезно поведал Максимус, руками изображая столкновение и взрыв. Стоящий по правую сторону Блэкагар болезненно поморщился. – Скорость увеличивается, сворачивать некуда… Один удар, и все мертвы.

– Кроме тех, кто успел подготовиться должным образом, – глухо бросил Танос, всматриваясь в столбцы цифр на мониторе. – Если время сократилось с недели до суток, значит, наступил финальный этап и оставшиеся миры через день сойдутся в единой точке.

– Наши шансы? – Следовало отдать должное доброму доктору – за время краткого рассказа он даже не вздрогнул.

Танос покосился на боковой монитор собственного кресла.

– 15,7 процента, если подготовка пройдет удачно.

– Шансы остальных? – Немезис поднялся на ноги, тяжело опершись о стол.

– Нулевые, – отозвался Максимус прежде, чем титан успел свериться с данными. Даже если он и ошибся в своих расчетах на тысячные доли процента, этого все равно бы не хватило даже для подпитки малейшей надежды. – Мы подарили этой вселенной 8 месяцев, но видимо сейчас тот парень на облаке от нас отвернулся.

Разрядить ситуацию шуткой не удалось, хотя, положа руку на сердце, Максимус не сильно надеялся на успех. Он помолчал немного, наблюдая за реакцией доктора – тот сверлил взглядом стену где-то над его плечом – и обернулся к брату, встречаясь с ним глазами. Жалость в них была почти осязаемой.

А вот Таносу сострадания явно не хватало…

– Хотите вы или нет, обратный отсчет запущен. В наших силах помочь либо себе, – титан внимательно посмотрел на свою свернувшуюся клубком ношу, – … либо никому. Вы, Доктор Смерть, должны понять ситуацию как никто.

Немезис сделал неуверенный шаг назад и покачнулся, будто слова пришлись ему ударом прямо под дых. Руку, которой он сорвал с себя маску, комкая ее в кулаке, сотрясала дрожь, заметная и невооруженным глазом. Не обнажи он лицо с дико растянутой на нем улыбкой, Максимус бы наверняка не понял, что сдавленный хрип, рвущийся из его горла, на самом деле являлся смехом. Кажется, доктор не до конца верил в происходящее, считая все дьявольской шуткой. Впрочем, его веселья никто не поддержал.

– Помочь себе… Действительно, что может быть важнее, – привычная язвительность в его голосе сменилась ядовитым сарказмом, а в словах, выплюнутых Таносу прямо в лицо, плескалось неприкрытое презрение.

– Что?.. – Разбуженный криками Адам приподнял голову, обводя собравшихся мутным взглядом. Этого только не хватало… Мысленно чертыхнувшись, Максимус привычно потянулся к его разуму, перехватывая контроль и успокаивая по мере сил.

Доктор, кажется, и вовсе не заметил пробуждения своего единственного пациента. Он выдал последний болезненный смешок и потер лицо руками, словно надеясь очнуться посреди кошмара. Уголки его губ сползли вниз, а между бровей залегла уродливая складка. Пристально глядя на выражение вмиг посеревшего лица, Максимус впервые задался вопросом, сколько в действительности доктору лет. Каким бы ни был правильный ответ, а данную секунду он казался почти стариком.

– Одного не пойму, – продолжил Немезис пустым, невыразительным тоном. – Отчего вы еще здесь? Насколько я знаю, крысы бегут с корабля в первую очередь.

Сравнение вышло правдивым, а оттого еще более неприятным. Опыт общения с Кабалом подсказывал – за подобную полуправду Танос мог уничтожить любого, и отсутствие каких-либо действий с его стороны было едва ли не чудом.

– Доктор, послушайте, – не доверяющий чудесам Максимус поспешил вмешаться прежде, чем у безумного титана кончится терпение. – Речь идет не только о вас. Ваше содействие автоматически обеспечивает место на корабле любому, кого вы посчитаете нужным или полезным. И я даже не говорю сейчас о вашем сыне, которого Намор несомненно…

– Невероятно, – не утруждая себя попытками дослушать, Немезис скривился, обнажая зубы, и сплюнул на пол. – Любое имя, говорите? Вы, титулованный сброд, кучка зарвавшихся клоунов, возомнивших себя богами – желаете, чтобы я был таким же? Решал, кто больше достоин того, чтобы выжить?

– Боги вскоре будут мертвы, доктор, и я не предлагаю вам занять их место, – размеренный тон Таноса никак не сочетался с голубым огнем, полыхающим в его глазах. – Я даю вам шанс на спасение и советую это ценить.

Выдержав паузу, Немезис кивнул так, словно размышлял над полученным предложением, а затем стянул перчатки и бросил их вместе с маской под ноги.

– Всего доброго, господа. Надеюсь, вас ждет приятный вечер.

Стоило наверное броситься вслед за доктором, еще раз разъяснить ему ситуацию, попробовать уговорить… Вместо этого Максимус тяжело вздохнул и накрыл пальцами легшую ему на локоть ладонь Блэкагара.

– Я знаю, братик, знаю…

– Общий сбор на борту Обители через 10 минут, принц, – негромко объявил титан, даже не глядя в сторону подсобки, куда только что удалился Немезис. Вокруг его кресла начинала собираться защитная сфера телепортации. – У доктора есть два часа на раздумья.

– А дальше? – Максимус прищурился, приготовившись к худшему.

– А дальше он окажется на корабле или по своему желанию, или вопреки ему.

***  
– Ты помнишь Голландию в 45м? – вопрос прозвучал словно продолжение давнего разговора. Джим обернулся, на пару секунд прекратив поиски зеленого чая в шкафчиках. Намор, завернутый наконец-то в синий халат, восседал во главе кухонного стола, задумчиво помешивая пышущий паром кофе в кружке. – Городок рядом с Гаудой – Велет? Венет?

– Влиет, – вполголоса поправил Джим, усаживаясь напротив. Где-то в груди медленно расползался могильный холод – от воспоминаний ли, или предчувствий…

– Светлячок, зачем мы это сделали?

Этот вопрос он не раз задавал себе и сам, вспоминая ужасающий запах горелой плоти, пропитавший все на километры вокруг. Быть палачом для тысяч чудовищ без памяти и разума было ничуть не проще, чем если бы они все еще оставались людьми. Разнообразные объяснения – война, приказы, угроза заражения – сливались в одну простую причину, и Джим жил с этим бременем уже достаточно долго, чтобы называть ее честно, без колебаний:

– Мы не захотели рисковать теми, за кого сражались.

Намор усмехнулся в ответ – горько и устало.

– Вот и я не захотел.

Тишина звенела в воздухе, вместо привычного уюта принося неестественное оцепенение и фантомный привкус пепла, оседающего на языке. Джим тяжело сглотнул, усилием воли заставляя себя успокоиться. О чем бы ни шла речь, Намор явно уже расплатился за все сполна: стыдом, не позволяющим ему сейчас поднять взгляд, вынужденным молчанием и свинцовой усталостью, вот уже который месяц сквозившей во всех его движениях.

– Ты можешь рассказать мне обо всем потом, – негромко предложил Джим. Видеть самоуверенного и гордого короля и собственного давнего друга таким – измученным, сломанным – было почти физически больно. В другой ситуации Джим бы наверняка потянулся через стол, постаравшись утешить не только словами, но и прикосновением, только вот на сегодня нарушений личного пространства было достаточно. – Давай поговорим завтра, через неделю, через год – в любой момент, когда ты будешь готов.

– Моя готовность тут ни при чем, светлячок. Да и года, боюсь, у нас может не быть… – с силой потерев одной ладонью переносицу, другую Намор вытянул было вперед, но резко оборвал движение, снова роняя ее на колени. – Как бы ты назвал человека, уничтожившего сотни миллиардов жизней своими руками?

Джим промолчал, не вполне уверенный, нуждается ли вопрос в ответе. В глазах Намора, чье лицо сейчас больше напоминало погребальную маску, не было ни малейшей подсказки – лишь угрюмая, почти больная сосредоточенность, нараставшая по мере того, как он продолжил говорить.

– Маньяк? Безумец? – хрипло усмехнувшись, Намор отвел взгляд, упираясь им в пол, и закончил сдавленным, свистящим шепотом. – Только не друг, правда?

Отодвинутый Джимом стул с протяжным скрипом скользнул по кафельной плитке, и даже собственные шаги внезапно показались слишком громкими. Возможно потому, что от каждого из них Намор склонял голову все ниже, словно под градом ударов.

– Я назвал бы его глубоко несчастным, – чтобы заглянуть Намору в глаза, пришлось опуститься перед ним едва ли не на колени. – И напомнил, что никогда не перестану считать его самым близким человеком на свете. Пойдем в гостиную – кухня не лучшее место для долгих разговоров.

Намор не отвечал, но и не сопротивлялся, когда Джим потянул его к выходу – только глянул удивленно на собственное запястье в кольце чужих пальцев, да прищурился, будто ища в столь привычном жесте подвох.

– Я разрушил два десятка вселенных, – пробормотал он, поднимаясь.

Очередная попытка оттолкнуть, выставив себя чудовищем. Право, к ним пора было уже привыкнуть… Джим медленно выдохнул, сжимая ладонь чуть крепче – сомневаться в правдивости произнесенных слов не приходилось, как и в том, что это была лишь верхушка айсберга, скрывавшая под собой мириады событий и причин.

– Ты помнишь Голландию в 45м? – спросил он, намеренно повторяя чужие слова. Намор кивнул в ответ, тяжело опускаясь рядом на диван. На скулах его играли желваки. – Иногда из тупика есть только один выход.

– Почему ты думаешь, что иных вариантов не было?

Грустно улыбнувшись, Джим покачал головой. Семьдесят пять лет, проведенных бок о бок, а Намор все еще не считал себя достойным доверия. В данный конкретный момент собственный зарок не нарушать чужое личное пространство казался глупостью в сравнении с необходимостью заставить сидящего напротив человека поверить – если не в право на прощение, то, по крайней мере, в их дружбу, гарантирующую это право априори. Когда Джим поймал Намора за подбородок, мягко, но уверенно разворачивая к себе, в светло-серых глазах того сквозило недоумение.

– Я знаю тебя, - отрезал он тоном, не терпящим возражений.

Не переносящий одиночества Хэйрбол бесшумно пересек гостиную, мягко переставляя лапы по ковру, и прямой наводкой направился к дивану. Джим наклонился, попытавшись подхватить его на руки, но кот, ловко избежав захвата, устроился на коленях у Намора, свернувшись в неярко сверкающий рыжий клубок.

– Что, тоже пришел послушать кровавый рассказ о гибели вселенных? – хмуро поинтересовался тот, автоматически запуская пальцы в пушистую шерсть. – Кто я такой, чтобы лишать вас со Светлячком этого сомнительного удовольствия…

Скомканный рассказ скорее напоминал плохую фантастику с участием давно знакомых лиц – тайные общества, угрозы вселенского масштаба, опереточные скандалы в моменты, когда жизнь вселенной висит на волоске. Уставившись взглядом в одну точку, Намор монотонно перечислял даты, цифры, события со скрупулезной точностью человека до последней мелочи запомнившего происходящее с одной только целью – ответить в итоге за каждое из своих «преступлений».

– Из умников получаются плохие солдаты, Джим, и просто отвратительные боги. Они поголовно боятся крови, представляешь? И порицания, черт бы его побрал. У меня было несколько часов, чтобы собрать команду из людей моего сорта – эгоистов, убийц. Ты видел их утром: им плевать на все, когда дело касается спасения собственной шкуры. И шкуре этой, на удачу, в нашей вселенной комфортнее, чем где-то еще.

– Им не плевать на близких, – тихо напомнил Джим, когда Намор остановился, выдохшись. Возможно, отец был прав, и ему стоило снять розовые очки, но разве могли настоящие злодеи лучиться любовью и обожанием так, как сверкал ими смотрящий на брата Максимус?

– И в этом мы с ними тоже схожи, Светлячок.

***  
– Бентли, я все вижу, – Вал подкралась со спины незаметно, и теперь выжидающе нависала над его плечом, уставившись взглядом в монитор. Секунду спустя за другим плечом словно из ниоткуда возникла блондинистая макушка ее брата. Кажется, чертовы Ричардсы шли в комплекте… – Зачем тебе записи с лагерных камер? 23 часа до столкновения, и опережение графиков строительства не делают роскошь безделья позволительной… Франклин, скажи ему!

– Тсс, – Бентли приложил палец к губам, а после резко ткнул им в центр сенсорного экрана: туда, где в пустоте коридора внезапно проявилась фигура растрепанного мужчины в сопровождении гигантского бульдога. – Глядите.

– Квартира Агента Джима? – задумчиво пробормотал Франклин. В его голосе сквозили зачатки интереса, и Бентли мысленно поздравил себя с обретением союзника в слежке.

– Она самая. А также чужой Локджо, безумный Макс с трупом неизвестного на руках, но главное… – он замолчал, выдерживая эффектную паузу и смакуя добытые непосильным трудом факты. – … загадочная болезнь агента Джима, о которой нам сообщили 20 минут назад. Совпадения? Как бы не так! Будучи величайшим злодеем, готов поклясться…

– Двигайся давай, величайший злодей, – совершенно невежливо прервала его тираду Вал, сопровождая указание неслабым тычком в плечо. Бентли поморщился, шепча проклятия под нос, но все-таки сместился на край сидения, высвобождая побольше места. – Камеры со двора посмотреть не догадался? ХЕРБИ, ищи. Ооо, как я и думала, дядя Намор тоже здесь.

Бэнтли прищурился, всматриваясь – уличная камера стояла неудобно, под наклоном – так, что нужные окна, в одно из которых влетала поджарая фигура в черном, едва просматривались в верхней части записи.

– Да ну? – недоверчиво протянул он. – А это точно Подводник?

Валерия посмотрела на него как на идиота и покачала головой, оборачиваясь к брату.

– Франклин, если Кабал вернулся, было бы неплохо выяснить их планы.

– На визит к Агенту Джиму у нас было выделено полчаса после окончания строительства, – радостно напомнил тот, раскручиваясь на офисном кресле как в центрифуге. Бентли в очередной раз подивился, как такой продвинутый мозг мог достаться такому незрелому созданию. Ни в какое сравнение с ним самим, ведь правда?

Несколько секунд Вал молчала, постукивая пальцами по пластику стола. Звук выходил четким и крайне ритмичным, но оттого еще более раздражающим.

– Визит переносим и увеличиваем до часа, – наконец постановила она. – Состав участников анти-демократическим произволом, необходимым в данной ситуации, сокращаем до нас двоих. Вылет через 1,5 минуты. ХЕРБИ, стереть данные с камер – умирающему миру не нужны нездоровые сенсации.

– Двоих? – Бентли подскочил со стула и угрожающе нахмурился, складывая руки на груди. – Чуваки, клянусь дьяволом и Сатаной с Дэймоном, если вы свалите на встречу с Кабалом без меня, ваши никчемные жизни превратятся в ад, так и знайте! Величайшие злодеи современности, А-лист… Да как вам совести хватило лишить меня этого удовольствия?

– Он же будет ныть, если мы улетим одни? – поинтересовался Франклин, не обращаясь ни к кому конкретно. В последнее время это с ним случалось все чаще и чаще. – Я так и думал.

– 67 секунд до вылета, почему мы еще здесь? – недовольно отозвалась Вал, и Бентли уже мысленно принялся придумывать название для Страшного Списка Кар, когда она обернулась в дверях. – 23й, к тебе это тоже относится.

Чтобы не опоздать к отлету, танец победы пришлось сократить до пары движений.

***

Звонок в дверь раздался настолько не вовремя, что впору было поверить – провидение явно считает его безуспешные попытки признания просто отвратной идеей. Впрочем, было в этом и что-то хорошее – неожиданный визит приносил с собой возможность передохнуть от изматывающей душу исповеди.

Исповеди, в которой он, испугавшись, умолчал о самых страшных подробностях… Намор вздохнул и поднялся на ноги, спихивая надоедливый комок рыжего меха на диван.

– Ты кого-то ждешь? – настороженно спросил он у Джима. Тот отрицательно покачал головой. – Отлично, тогда я открою. Заодно и разомнусь немного, если это по мою честь.

– Намор! Постой! – иногда Джим превращался в сущую курицу-наседку.

– Шутка-шутка, – откликнулся он уже из коридора, но Джим все-таки увязался следом. Настоящий друг.

Чтобы рассмотреть незваных гостей, взгляд пришлось опустить едва ли не до уровня собственного пояса – выше Ридовы детишки, в количестве трех штук обретающиеся под дверью, вытянуться пока не успели.

– Ты какой-то не сильно угрожающий для члена Кабала, – скептически протянул тот, что потемнее. Намор высокомерно фыркнул – слышать это от человека, держащего под уздцы трехместную лошадку-качалку, было по меньшей мере оскорбительно. – Эй, вам с Максимусом надо поменять униформу, серьезно. Злодеи А-класса не должны выглядеть так, будто только выбрались из чужой постели и…Ауч!

Прицельно заехав приятелю под ребра, Валерия отодвинула его за спину и состроила виноватую мордашку. Выглядело это донельзя умильно – искусству манипуляций девочка явно училась не у прямолинейной Сью.

– Бентли не хотел вас обидеть, он просто нетактичный и необразованный, – громко оповестила она всех присутствующих.

– Образование тут ни при чем! – мгновенно вскипел мальчишка в ответ.

– Нет при чем! Если бы ты внимательно слушал ту лекцию о любви, которую читал дядя Джонни…

– Если бы он не нес романтическую чушь…

– Ребята, дайте вы все-таки зайдете внутрь, – поспешно предложил Джим, явно не желая знать, в какие еще дебри может зайти оживленная беседа. Лицо его уже в который раз за вечер опасно покраснело, выдавая крайнюю стадию смущения, на которую дети не обратили ни малейшего внимания.

– Если два человека любят друг друга, это не умаляет их достоинства, Бентли!

– Настоящие злодеи суровы во всем, включая любовь, женщина! Посмотри на Таноса – его ты тоже можешь представить себе разводящим розовые сопли?..

Понаблюдав за разворачивающимся вокруг театром абсурда еще пару секунд, Намор расхохотался, привалившись спиною к косяку. И если в громогласном смехе звучали отзвуки истерики, в этом уж точно не было его вины.

– Все, прекращайте разговоры, пока ваш любимый агент Джим не покончил с жизнью путем самовозгорания, – строго велел он, отсмеявшись. Во взгляде Светлячка явно читалась искренняя благодарность. – А теперь кыш в квартиру, сопляки, или оставлю вас ночевать под дверью.

– Не выйдет, – непосредственно заявил молчащий до того Франклин. Намор удивленно приподнял бровь, за что был удостоен более подробного объяснения. – Глупо тратить время под чужими дверями, когда до столкновения осталось 22 часа. Кабал уже придумал, как будет спасаться?

Ребра словно сдавило железным обручем – то ли от недавнего хохота, то ли от невозможности сделать очередной вдох. Меньше суток, боже… Вера в безоблачное будущее в очередной раз рассыпалась пеплом, оставляя в голове одну только мысль, звучащую рефреном «Не смог, не успел, не сказал».

– Дети, идите в гостиную, Хэйрбол будет рад вас видеть, – мягко и удивительно спокойно попросил Джим – так, как умел только он. – Мы сейчас подойдем.

«Хэйр, кис-кис-кис, иди сюда» – нестройно загалдели мелкие паршивцы, мгновенно скрываясь из виду. Гении или нет, они все еще оставались детьми. Только вопрос – надолго ли?

– Намор, ты знал?

Если что-то и выдавало в Джиме его происхождение, так это глаза – слишком яркий цвет, слишком умиротворенный взгляд. Особенно для человека, которого от могилы отделяла пара десятков часов.

– Нет, никто из наших не подозревал. По расчетам Рида с Максом скорой опасности не было, – Намор привалился затылком к стене и с трудом сглотнул стоящий в горле ком. – Послушай, Танос готовил корабль на экстренный случай. К утру на нем будут все, включая твоего отца. Ты нужен ему и мы оба могли бы…

– Мы оба прекрасно знаем, что ты ненавидишь саму мысль о том, какой ценой заработал наши билеты в спасательный шаттл, – негромко закончил за него Джим. – Если ты хочешь умереть вместе с этой планетой, я остаюсь с тобой. Завтрашний вечер – не самое плохое время для смерти, мой друг. А сейчас пойдем, дети, наверное, заждались.

Он улыбнулся напоследок и приглашающее махнул рукой, направляясь к дверям.

– И что мы будем делать до завтрашнего вечера, Светлячок? – хрипло окликнул его Намор вслед.

Во взгляде обернувшегося Джима сквозило простодушное недоумение, будто заданный вопрос был донельзя элементарным.

– До завтрашнего вечера мы будем жить.


	5. Chapter 5

В зале совещаний на борту Обители звенела мертвенная тишина. Терракс на пробу побарабанил костяшками пальцев по пластиковой столешнице, вслушался в мерзко дребезжащее эхо и откинулся на спинку добротного кресла. Сидящая напротив Лебедь с любопытством прищурилась, улыбаясь слишком невинно для человека, непричастного к внезапному ощущению чужого присутствия в его мыслях.

«Прочь из моей головы, женщина» – мысленно рявкнул Террас, выставляя самый мощный блок из доступных. Впрочем, и его оказалось недостаточно – бледная моль растянула губы еще шире, насмехаясь. Стерва.

Танос задерживался, явно ставя себя выше собственного требования не опаздывать к общему сбору. Гадать о причинах подобной медлительности не приходилось: не далее как семь минут назад, Терракс столкнулся с титаном в рулевой рубке, откуда тот выносил спящего Варлока. Сентиментальная привязанность Таноса к золотому полубогу, похоже, начинала переходить границы разумного…

«Это любовь» – нараспев протянула Лебедь, бесцеремонно вмешиваясь в ход вялотекущих размышлений.

«Это безумие» – не согласился Терракс. Не пристало ставленнику Смерти заботиться о ком-то, носящем во чреве жизнь – его собственное отродье. Впрочем, до момента, пока глупые чувства не мешали Таносу исполнять собственные обязанности, на смехотворную любовную драму можно было закрыть глаза.

– А если чувства начнут мешать? – то, что очередная ремарка Лебеди была произнесена вслух, Терракс понял, лишь когда Проксима с Корвусом синхронно повернули головы, одаривая его настороженными взглядами.

– Кхм, – пробормотал он, не найдясь с ответом. Массивное кресло опасно завибрировало: разгоравшаяся внутри ярость требовала задушить болтливую стерву своими руками, сломав тонкую, поистине лебединую шею… Стальная створка дверей зашипела, отъезжая и Терракс выдохнул, разжимая кулаки – похоже, с местью стоило повременить. – Мы поговорим об этом позже.

– Не знаю, о чем речь, но мой вам мудрый совет, ребята – поговорите обо всем сейчас. Конец света, часики тикают – потом можете и не успеть, – тащащий брата Максимус с порога влез в разговор, привычно наплевав на все правила приличия. Сделав пару шагов и чудом не наткнувшись на край стола он, наконец, оторвался от коммуникатора, переключив внимание на собравшихся. – Босса нет? Отлично, значит мы не опоздали. Кто-нибудь против того, чтобы братик сел на место Намора? Пожалуйста, скажите «да», тогда он сядет со мной и…

– Вы будете сидеть в разных креслах, даже если мне придется уступить кому-то из вас свое, принц, – угрожающе прошипела Проксима, пресекая мольбы на корню. – Что с концом света? Очередной мир?

– Скорее очередное «о нет, эта вселенная умирает, и мы не в силах ей помочь», – Максимус картинно всплеснул руками и схватился за голову, изображая крайнюю степень отчаяния. Чертов паяц. – Не смотрите на меня так, я не виноват! Лучше поглядите на эти замечательные циферки.

Голограмма с обратным отсчетом замерцала в воздухе над овальным столом, переливаясь всеми цветами радуги. Терракс был почти полностью уверен, что изначальные настройки не включали в себя подобные излишества, благодарить за которые явно стоило нездоровое чувство юмора Болтагона.

23:41:32… 31… 30… – смена секунд на неоновой проекции завораживала, не давая оторвать взгляд. Терракс позволил себе увлечься на пару мгновений, и, заслышав голос вошедшего Таноса, с удивлением обнаружил, как несколько минут канули буквально в небытие.

– Я вижу, Максимус уже ввел вас в курс дела? – титан не выглядел взволнованным, напротив – грозящая катастрофа как будто придала ему сил и уверенности. А может, дело было не только в нависшей угрозе?.. – Схема №17 вводится в действие незамедлительно. Максимус – перенос лабораторного оборудования с Дредноута, запуск третьего уровня защиты. Лебедь – проверка щитов. Терракс – контроль за транспортировкой припасов с базы. Корвус, Проксима – разъясните нашим друзьям из Межгалактического совета, что располагать свою армаду у нас под окнами не самое умное решение из возможных.

– Мы вас не подведем, господин, – горячо пообещала Проксима, ласково поглаживая древко копья. Приметив жест, Терракс усмехнулся в бороду, вспоминая особо кровавы моменты их совместной истории. Стоило признать – эта женщина была буквально рождена для войны.

А вот муж ее, кажется, временами больше тяготел к дипломатии.

– Какие условия стоит поставить перед Советом, лорд Танос? – проскрежетал он на грани слышимости. – И наши полномочия…

– Полномочия безграничны, а что касается условий, – Танос замолчал, раздумывая. – На ближайшие 18 часов Земля нужна мне целой и невредимой.

Корвус кивнул, поднимаясь. Недосказанное «а дальше пусть делают с ней, что хотят», без слов поняли все сидящие за столом.

– И да, вот еще что: отсеки с третьего по пятый с сегодняшнего дня закрыты для посещения. Первый, замеченный мной там, умрет. Первый, рассказавший Адаму о данном совещании и гибели вселенной…, – титан зловеще улыбнулся, обнажая крупные зубы. – … позавидует умершим. Все свободны.

– Так что ты там говорил о чувствах? – язвительно прошептала Лебедь, обгоняя Терракса в дверях. Он счел за лучшее промолчать.

***

– Ты же знаешь, как глупо это прозвучало? Серьезно, Танос? «Позавидуют мертвым»?

– Болтагон, – угрожающе и со значением прорычал титан. В его исполнении родовое имя приобретало узнаваемый оттенок ругательства. Впрочем, Максимус оскорбления так и не заметил.

– Это не я сказал, а ты. Или на курсах властителей вселенных такие фразочки преподносят как обязательные? А разделение по тематике там тоже есть?..

Иногда Блэкагар всерьез недоумевал, почему брат обвинял в мазохизме и отсутствии чувства самосохранения именно его, игнорируя те же самые черты собственного характера. В ситуации, где любой взрослый, разумный человек молча устранился бы с места возможного взрыва эмоций, Максимус продолжал доводить безумного титана шутками и фамильярностью. Такими темпами, они оба имели все шансы скончаться от руки Таноса, не дождавшись конца света.

– Принц, – титан обреченно выдохнул и потер ладонью переносицу как раз в момент, когда Блэкагар почти собрался встряхнуть брата за шиворот. – У тебя есть 22 часа на то, чтобы продемонстрировать миру, команде и мне лично свою гениальность. Будь любезен не терять это время даром.

От нечаянной похвалы Максимус расцвел почти мгновенно: расправил плечи, вздернул подбородок, оглянулся через плечо со взглядом, полным триумфа. «Я важен, братик, представляешь? Меня считают гением!» – привычно перевел Блэкагар, чувствуя вместо радости слабый укол вины. Будь у него возможность самому почаще хвалить брата за успехи, разве стал бы он тянуться за чужим поощрением?

– Двадцать два? Мне хватит одиннадцати, – Максимус поймал его за руку – в очередной раз за утро, словно боялся отпустить даже на шаг – и помахал Таносу свободной ладонью. – Чао, шеф! Малышка-Обитель со мной будет как за каменной стеной. Тремя стенами, но не суть. И привет Адаму – я загляну к нему вечером, когда…

«Брат, нам нужен кляп» – как можно громче подумал Блэкагар, настраиваясь на мысленную связь.

– Зачем? – мгновенно отозвался Максимус. Иногда отвлечь его было проще, чем трехмесячного Локджо. – Это бонус за то, как хорошо я себя вел? А если я уложусь в 10 часов, то можно будет расширить границы предложения? Ты помнишь те два устройства со смещенными точками стимуляции…

– Избавьте меня от подробностей, – хмуро пробормотал Танос, исчезая в дверях.

Даже не видя собственного отражения в зеркале, Блэкагар мог с уверенностью сказать, что на не скрытых капюшоном щеках уже расползался пунцовый румянец. Возможно, в обширный список суперспособностей Максимуса стоило добавить умение с легкостью вгонять окружающих в краску.

«Максимус, сосредоточься на деле. Если график позволит, у нас будет несколько часов для отдыха»

– Ну, отдыхом я бы это не назвал… – протянул тот, мысленно демонстрируя пару картинок, вынуждавших Блэкагара с ним согласиться. Опыт подсказывал – после подобного времяпрепровождения, они оба будут вымотаны если не морально, то уж точно физически. На фоне близящегося конца света такая перспектива казалась по меньшей мере соблазнительной… – Ну что ты застыл? Пойдем, нас ждут великие дела.

Зная брата, Блэкагар в этом нисколько не сомневался.

***  
Нелепая мысль о том, что даже планировка флагманского корабля с головой выдает его привязанности, застала Таноса врасплох, вынудив остановиться на пороге пятого отсека. Впереди, за массивными стальными дверями, ведущими в самое сердце Обители, начинались личные покои – его собственные, занимавшие от силы десяток помещений, и галерея комнат Адама, не видевших своего хозяина со дня основания.

Слишком много места, слишком высокая вероятность того, что магу вновь потребуется помощь, как уже случалось ранее – эти причины Танос был готов озвучить любому, кто посмел бы усомниться в целесообразности его решения. Никто не посмел, и в этом, пожалуй, заключался основной плюс молчаливой и бесстрастной механической обслуги. За годы, прошедшие с окончания строительства, он несколько раз ловил себя на полуслове, так ни разу и не закончив предложения остаться: у Адама была своя судьба. По крайней мере, до недавнего момента… Теперь же стоило обговорить новый статус-кво как можно скорее.

Спальня мага оказалась пуста. Алые покрывала комом валялись на полу, вызывая стойкую ассоциацию с лужей пролитой крови, а прислоненного к изголовью посоха и след простыл. Неужели?.. Танос скрипнул зубами, проклиная собственную беспечность: оставленный даже на пару минут Адам вполне мог оказаться теперь на другом конце вселенной. Переместился сам, испугавшись? Вновь пал жертвой игр Бейондера? Заняться поисками самому значило отказаться от планов мести, однако выбор был очевиден. На счету оказывалась каждая секунда, и конец света здесь был абсолютно ни при чем. Что значила смерть вселенной, гибель всесильного ублюдка, да и собственная жизнь, если…

– Ты слишком громко думаешь, знаешь? – появившийся из ниоткуда Адам парил посреди комнаты, словно ни в чем не бывало. От болезненной слабости, еще час назад сквозившей во всех его чертах, как будто не осталось и следа. Последствия энергетического обмена? Цепкий, внимательный взгляд, сменивший плескавшуюся в светлых глазах панику, скрадывал мучительную усталость, а оттого все больше казался отголоском прошлого – тех дней, когда Адам принадлежал только самому себе и не носил под сердцем чужое дитя.

Танос медленно выдохнул, разжимая сведенные кулаки. Кровавая пелена, застилавшая сознание, постепенно отходила на задний план, давая дорогу безмерному облегчению – здесь, целый, живой…

– Я вижу, тебе лучше, – отрывисто проговорил он, сдерживая рвущееся на язык «я боялся тебя потерять». – Ты не должен был уходить.

То, что выбранный тон оказался ошибкой, стало ясно практически сразу.

Адам сложил руки на груди и опасно прищурился.

– Я не знал, что попал в плен, – не задумываясь, выплюнул он. – Соизволишь обозначить границы дозволенного? Твоя комната? Твоя постель?

«Зарывается. Упивается безнаказанностью. Проучи, поставь на место, убей» – шелестел в подсознании знакомый женский голос. Тот самый, что десятки лет назад прозвучал впервые, чтобы отдать точно такой же приказ. Жаль только действовать по указке Госпожи Танос не собирался ни тогда, ни сейчас.

– Они твои, – он замолчал, но вскоре продолжил, наткнувшись на недоуменный взгляд. – Эта комната, постель, библиотека с острова Монстров, и еще три отсека со всеми помещениями и прислугой.

За пару мгновений тишины на лице Адама одна за другой сменился целый ряд эмоций – смятение, недоверие, благодарность, стыд. Опустившись из воздуха на землю, он тяжело оперся о посох и уронил подбородок на грудь, пряча взгляд.

– Здесь было пусто – ни единой души, – невпопад начал Адам. Заслышав его слова, Танос запоздало вспомнил о защитных экранах комнаты совещаний. – Зато за стеной их были тысячи. Я решил посмотреть, проверить, и…

Ухватить смысл сказанного удалось не с первой попытки. Тысячи душ? На много миль вокруг корабля простирался безбрежный космос, ближайшей точкой скопления жизни в котором являлась Земля. Или не только она?..

От внезапной догадки внутри у Таноса как будто все похолодело.

– Ты виделся с Гладиатором? – вкрадчиво спросил он, так и недослушав путанных объяснений.

Адам покачал головой.

– Нет, я почти не отходил от Обители – рассматривал армаду издалека, когда почувствовал твое возвращение. Это война?

Говорить правду не хотелось. Лгать, впрочем, хотелось еще меньше.

– Это недопонимание, – твердо произнес Танос. – Проксима с Корвусом как раз объясняют сейчас Совету, чью именно территорию они нарушили.

– А если они не смогут? – с беспокойством уточнил Адам и угрожающе покачнулся, еще сильнее наваливаясь на посох. Танос не думая шагнул вперед и подхватил его под локоть. Золотые браслеты на лишенных обмотки запястьях тонко зазвенели, столкнувшись с металлом перчатки.

– Мои люди могут совершить невозможное.

– Я хочу помочь.

Будь живы глупцы, создавшие Адама как подобие Мессии, Танос с удовольствием прикончил бы их собственноручно.

– Тогда прекрати подвергать себя ненужной опасности. Где гарантии того, что я успею прийти на помощь, если ты останешься в открытом космосе во время очередного кризиса? – Адам промолчал. Только посмотрел в ответ исподлобья, но вступать в перепалку не спешил.

– Ты говорил что-то про мою библиотеку? – негромко спросил он некоторое время спустя. Танос усмехнулся, едва приподнимая уголки губ: даже нарочито спокойный тон не мог скрыть нетерпение и интерес, пробужденный в Адаме одним только упоминанием о драгоценных книгах.

– Глупо было оставлять ее гнить без присмотра на острове, – он небрежно пожал плечами, совершенно не желая вслух распространяться об истинных причинах собственного поступка. Адам, кажется, все понял и без слов.

– Я могу ее увидеть?

Танос нахмурился, проигрывая в голове сразу несколько раскладов. Путь до соседнего отсека нельзя было назвать неблизким, но находясь в сознании, маг бы вряд ли позволил отнести его туда на руках. Рискнуть, позволив Адаму добраться до места назначения самостоятельно? Уговорить повременить с визитом?

– Подожди, – пробормотал он, придя к итоговому решению. Отстегнутый от наручня пульт управления космическим троном лег на ладонь матово поблескивающим кольцом, даже на первый взгляд слишком массивным для чужого запястья. Впрочем, на обтянутый черной тканью бицепс кольцо легло почти идеально. – Не слишком удобно, но для перемещения сойдет и это. Работает на привязке к телепатии и ДНК хозяина…

– Тогда без твоего присутствия он должен оказаться бесполезен, – заметил Адам, оглаживая кольцо кончиками пальцев.

– Не в твоем случае. Подаренный камень души и… – Танос покосился туда, где в его понимании должен был находиться ребенок. Их дочь. – Этого будет достаточно.

– Ооо, – интонация подсказывала: если бы не золотая кожа, Адам наверняка покраснел до кончиков ушей. Осознание собственного положения явно давалось ему большим трудом. Возможно, стоило просто?.. Танос оборвал себя, отгоняя непрошеные мысли. Этот ребенок был слишком важен, чтобы отпускать его в костлявые объятия Госпожи.

– Просто отдай телепатическую команду с указанием места, – разъяснил он.

– Для перемещения в компании нужен физический контакт, я прав? – пытливо поинтересовался Адам.

Танос кивнул и едва не дернулся от неожиданности, когда он потянулся, переплетая их пальцы. Мгновение спустя интерьеры спальни скрылись из поля зрения, сменившись темной прохладой библиотеки.

– Проверял полученные знания на практике, – сообщил Адам, так и не выпуская чужую ладонь. Уголки его губ чуть подрагивали, будто в попытке скрыть улыбку. Однако, веселье вскоре сошло на нет, сменившись предельной серьезностью. – Прости, мне стоило спросить разрешения перед перемещением. У тебя сейчас наверняка полно дел?

До конца света оставалось 23 часа. Гладиатор, щиты, Бейондер…

Танос покачал головой.

– Ничего такого, что не могло бы подождать.

***

Удивительное свойство психики подменять важное несущественными мелочами, уже в который раз за день играло с Калларком злую шутку. Суета на мостике нарастала по мере прибытия все новых кораблей Совета, а сам он то и дело ловил себя на отвлеченных мыслях. Вот, например, кольца Сатурна сегодня казались особенно прекрасными…

– Привести корабли в полную боевую готовность, – он тряхнул головой, собираясь с мыслями. – Зашифрованный канал связи?

– Проверен и полностью готов к работе. Собираетесь отдать приказ о наступлении? – осторожно спросил Ментор, с лица которого вот уже несколько часов не сходило виноватое выражение. Калларк сделал мысленную пометку поговорить с парнем после – не хватало только, чтобы тот с горя решил свести счеты с жизнью.

– Позже. Флотилия Крии на подходе, – … или нет. Высший Разум был странно немногословен при обсуждении деталей операции. Оснований не доверять ему не было, однако… – Свяжите меня с их командиром.

– В этом нет никакой нужды, Гладиатор, – Калларк ударил лазером на звук, но, к своему стыду, не успел – на полу задымилась оплавленная воронка, а тот же скрежещущий голос раздался теперь с другой стороны. – Разве так у Ши-Ар принято встречать послов?

– Разве послы являются без предупреждения? – язвительно – в тон, осведомилась Оракул. – Вы первые пренебрегли приличиями. Один мой приказ, и, знаете, чем может кончиться ваш визит?

– Некоторым количеством трупов? – лениво спросила женщина в шлеме, как будто невзначай прокрутив в пальцах древко копья. Калларк припомнил – он уже видел когда-то и этот жест, и этот безразличный взгляд вкупе с хищной ухмылкой. Хозяина этих людей он тоже помнил слишком хорошо.

– Стража… – начала было побледневшая Оракул, предвкушая возможность сорвать копившуюся с самого утра бессильную злобу на явившихся из ниоткуда наглецах. Рванувшее в ответ копье остановилось в считаных миллиметрах от ее щеки. Калларка настигло неожиданно четкое осознание: захоти он спасти начальника Императорской Стражи от удара, даже его почти безграничная сила не смогла бы затормозить копье на пути к цели. Так почему оружие остановила хозяйка? 

– Проксима, дорогая, не стоит, – прошелестел ее спутник, шутливо грозя когтистым пальцем. – Мы пришли с миром.

Недосказанное «пока» повисло в воздухе напряженным молчанием.

– С каких пор Черный Порядок несет мир вместо океанов крови? – Калларк откинулся на жесткую спинку трона, жестом приказывая Страже разойтись. Рисковать головами своих людей отчаянно не хотелось. – Или она Таносу больше не по вкусу, Корвус Глэйв?

Услужливость памяти пришлась как нельзя кстати, значительно улучшив расклад при начальном открытии карт. Сюрприз не удался – ты удивлен, костлявый?

– Сейчас мы носим имя Кабала, а у господина теперь несколько иные интересы, – спокойно откликнулся тот.

– Трупы нерожденных младенцев? – усмехнулся Калларк, совершенно не ожидая увидеть синхронный оскал на лицах послов. Что за дьявол?.. С каких пор прислуга Таноса начала путать комплименты с оскорблениями?

Корвус пришел в себя первым, и, очевидно, на всякий случай, придержал свою спутницу за предплечье костлявой ладонью. 

– Миротвочество, Гладиатор, сплошное миротворчество. Вот, например, ваш конфликт с Землей его очень сильно расстраивает…

Где-то рядом сквозь зубы выдохнула Оракул, а руки сами собой сжались в кулаки. Чертов ублюдок, да как он смеет?..

– А гибель вселенной Таноса видимо очень радует? – резко бросил Калларк, борясь с желанием подкрепить свой вопрос парой-тройкой ударов. В худшем случае – по стене. В лучшем – по самодовольной фиолетовой роже. – Решил сделать финальный подарок своей любовнице?

– Если речь о Госпоже Смерть, то нет, подарок предназначается не ей, – отозвался Корвус, заставляя присутствующих неуютно поморщиться. Не голос, скрип металла по стеклу. Или все дело в имени костлявой Госпожи? – Господин обещал продлить жизнь Земли другому… человеку. А что до гибели вселенной – четырех часов для разрушения вам будет достаточно?

– Соглашайся, Гладиатор. Вы все задолжали господину гораздо больше, чем 18 часов жизни жалкой планеты на окраине вселенной, – хрипло хохотнула его спутница, будто происходящее ее и впрямь веселило.

– Не припоминаю, чтобы кто-то из нас брал у вашего господина в долг, – презрительно выплюнула Оракл прежде, чем он успел ее остановить. Глупая, безрассудная!..

– Загляни в мою голову, милочка, – Проксима растянула губы в широкой улыбке, обнажая крупные острые зубы. – Узнаешь, сколькими трупами заплачено за ваши никчемные жизни.

Оракул покосилась в его сторону, без слов спрашивая разрешение на просмотр и трансляцию. Калларк кивнул. Если послы не лгали…

Островки светлого песка в багровом море не успевшей запечься крови. Ярко сверкающий на солнце наконечник знакомого копья. Горы небрежно отброшенных тел. Страшные оскалы мертвых лиц, обращенные к небу. Бог этого мира не услышал их мольбы. Боги следующих миров оказались ничем не лучше.

Наяву улыбка Проксимы так и не поблекла.

По правую руку от трона Оракул склонилась едва ли не пополам, судорожно прижимая ладонь ко рту.

– Сколько их было? – тихо спросил Ментор по другую сторону.

– Двадцать три, – проскрежетал Корвус в ответ. «Сколько было вас?» – хотел осведомиться Калларк, но не стал. Он и так знал ответ. Кому-то для уничтожения планеты необходим был целый флот. Кто-то уничтожал вселенные в компании пятерки сторонников. – Что мне передать Господину?

– Наступление армады отложено до утра, – стиснув зубы, он до крови прикусил щеку, и теперь рот наполнился мерзким привкусом металла. – Кто мы такие, чтобы мешать Таносу дарить своим любовникам время обреченных на казнь.

– Вы благоразумный человек, Гладиатор. Даже немного жаль, – хмыкнула Проксима на прощание. Через секунду о присутствии «послов мира» на корабле напоминали только застывшие лица членов Стражи.

– Входящий сигнал от Ронана Обвинителя, – ровно произнес Ментор. – Ваше Величество?..

Калларк вздохнул и с силой потер пальцами переносицу. Мысленно он уже представлял себе скорый разговор с членами Совета.

– Передай ему, что он может не спешить.

***

– Папочка, ты в курсе, который час? – хмуро поинтересовался Торо, вслепую ткнув на кнопку громкой связи, и зарывшись после этого поглубже в подушку. Если из-за возни речь получилась неразборчивой, в этом всяко не было его вины. Да и Джим, к счастью, не испытывал проблем с переводом.

– Половина третьего, – несколько недоуменно протянул он. – У тебя сломались часы?

– Не знаю насчет часов, но у кого-то сломалась микросхема с иронией, – пробурчала соседняя подушка голосом Баки, за что и получила прицельный удар локтем.

С момента, когда индифферентного ко всему на свете Барнса в его квартиру приволокла Дэйзи Джонс, одними губами проговорившая «НЕУДАЧНАЯ ЛЮБОВЬ», прошло уже трое суток. Баки был молчалив, угрюм и мрачен, за что быстро получил подзатыльник и стакан трофейного виски. В последующие три дня он также обзавелся непроходящим похмельем, новой прической и десятком разномастных синяков, оставленных не кулаками, не то чьими-то зубами. Сказать со стороны, кувыркался Барнс с кем-то на улице или в кровати было трудно.

Прической и следами дружеских потасовок Торо втайне гордился. Засосами, впрочем, он гордился не меньше… Как бы то ни было, эту мысль следовало обдумать до конца чуть позже – еще не хватало всполошить впечатлительного Джима.

– Нет, папочка, часы я давно починил, – Торо вздохнул и поистине нечеловеческим усилием воли заставил себя приоткрыть хотя бы один глаз. Солнечный свет, бьющий в окно, ему не понравился с первой же секунды. – Ты что-то хотел?

– Да. Собственно, я собирался предложить тебе устроить пикник на Кони-Айленде, – с каждым словом в голосе Джима звучало все больше заразительного воодушевления. – Как раньше, помнишь? Свежий воздух, аттракционы, сладкая вата…

Рядом раздался протяжный стон.

– Твой отец долбанулся, точно говорю, – невнятно зашептал Барнс. – Впал в детство, перегрел свой главный процессор, или что там с вами, Факелами, может случиться?

Торо хмыкнул, с ностальгической нежностью припоминая, как после тяжелой ночи его лучший друг вечно становился ворчливым, словно столетний старик.

– Джим, у меня тут Бак ночевал, можно я его с собой прихвачу? – мстительно осведомился он, уворачиваясь от карающей длани, вооруженной массивной подушкой.

– Конечно, о чем речь? – тепло в голосе Джима как будто увеличилось вдвое. – Намор будет рад вас видеть, я уверен. Через сорок минут у входа в парк, договорились?

Стоп, Намор? Торо удивленно моргнул и ойкнул, попустив удар.

– Бак, утихомирься, тут все серьезно, – прошипел он, закрывая ладонью микрофон. Барнс нахмурился, без слов спрашивая, в чем дело. – Я потом расскажу. Нет, папочка, это я не тебе. Через сорок минут будем на месте, обещаю. А сейчас можно Маккензи на пару слов? Хочу поздравить с возвращением, сам понимаешь…

– Раймонд? – раздалось в трубке парой секунд позднее.

– С возвращением, – провозгласил Торо, и тут же переключился на другую тему, не позволив собеседнику вставить и слова. – Отвечай только да и нет, чтобы он ничего не заподозрил.

– Что?..

– Ты точно не против того, что мы составим вам компанию?

В динамике послышался смиренный вздох.

– Нет.

– Это свидание?

– … нет. 

– А ты бы хотел, чтобы это было свиданием? – напрямую спросил мгновенно включившийся в тему Баки.

– Да… Да какое это имеет значение?! – вспылил было Намор, но осекся и поспешил взять себя в руки. Помогло ли ему успокаивающее присутствие Джима, или что-то еще, Торо не имел ни малейшего понятия. – Мелкие, просто приезжайте, хорошо? Нам обоим нужно вас увидеть.

– Этот на него не похоже, – задумчиво протянул Баки, разглядывая затихшую трубку. – Такое он мне говорил только у ваших с Джимом могил.

– Поумерь свой пессимизм и займись чем-нибудь полезным, – с намеком бросил Торо, выбираясь из постели. Одеваться он не спешил.

– Раймонд, иди к дьяволу, у нас десять минут на сборы, – Барнс прикрыл глаза железной ладонью, спасаясь то ли от яркого света, то ли от соблазнов. По факту, выходило что первое, но думать хотелось, что второе.

– Скажем, что задержались, снимая котят с деревьев.

– Намор не поверит.

Торо остановился в дверях ванной комнаты, оборачиваясь через плечо.

– Намор может завидовать молча.

***  
– Тебе не показалось, что голос Тома звучал как-то странно? – осторожно спросил Джим, дождавшись окончания разговора.

Намор пожал плечами, прокручивая в голове короткую беседу. Неуемное любопытство паршивцы не растеряли, а что до характерной хрипотцы и сна в середине дня…

– Тяжелая ночь, наверное, – логично предположил он.

И без того сосредоточенное выражение лица Джима пополнилось легко читаемым чувством вины.

– Думаешь, я разбудил их после вызова?

Намор потер переносицу, не вполне уверенный, стоит ли углубляться в подробности тех причин, что могли бы заставить двух парней провести ночь в одной постели.

– Тяжелая не в плане вызова, – дипломатия никогда не была его сильной стороной, но попробовать стоило. 

Джим, кажется, перестал даже дышать, застыв с широко раскрытыми глазами.

– Алкоголь? Но ребята … – негромко начал он, но замолчал посреди фразы, неловко уставившись на собственные сцепленные в замок ладони.

Боже правый…

– Светлячок, ты же понимаешь, что эти ребята младше меня на три года? – вкрадчиво поинтересовался Намор. – Барнсу стукнуло 90 в этом году, Раймонду – в прошлом. Они давно не дети.

– Для нас они будут детьми и в 120, – Джим грустно улыбнулся, поднимаясь из-за кухонного стола.

Намор промолчал, не в силах напомнить другу, что до этого возраста никто из них не доживет. Джим, впрочем, неловкой паузы так и не заметил.

– Так что, бутерброды готовим на четверых? – из-за черной глянцевой двери огромного холодильника виднелся только его коротко стриженный затылок, топорщившийся светлым ежиком волос. До конца света оставались считаные часы, а в голову Намору теперь лезла сплошная чепуха, вроде вопроса, давно ли в холодильнике его лучшего друга вообще завелась еда?

– Если у тебя есть что-то, кроме кошачьих консервов, – ухмыльнулся он, откладывая телефон в сторону.

Джим обернулся, держа в руках стопку герметичных контейнеров, пяткой захлопнул открытую дверцу, и принялся раскладывать свою добычу на столе.

– За кого ты меня принимаешь? Здесь есть сыр, ветчина, салат…

Наугад подтянув поближе один из выставленных контейнеров, Намор слегка встряхнул его на ладони – под прозрачной пластиковой крышкой мягко колыхнулось темное нечто.

– Кажется, ты обещал, что до завтра мы будем жить, – скептически заметил он. Меньше, чем на сыр с ветчиной нечто походило разве что на салат… – Не вполне уверен, переживем ли это мы, но Барнс от острого отравления сгорит еще до конца света.

Судя по хмурому излому бровей, Джим попытался обидеться, однако любопытство пересилило: неблагоразумно заглянув внутрь меньшей из емкостей, он мгновенно зашелся лающим кашлем. В воздухе потянуло плесенью и застарелой гнилью.

– Этой еде точно нет и трех месяцев, – пробормотал Джим откашлявшись.

Намор склонил голову, пряча улыбку. Что и требовалось доказать.

– Купим хотдоги на месте, – постановил он. – Светлячок, у ЩИТа есть механизмы утилизации биологического оружия?..

– Ох, катись к дьяволу, крыса водоплавающая, – беззлобно фыркнул тот. Несмотря на потрясения последних часов, впасть в привычную колею дружеских подколок и отвлеченных бесед оказалось легче легкого. – А лучше загляни в шкаф, если не хочешь лететь на пикник в халате.

Искушение было слишком велико, чтобы от него отказываться.

– Я могу полететь и без него, – великодушно предложил Намор, с намеком опуская руки на пояс халата. – Или мы можем вообще никуда не лететь. Без одежды тогда будет даже удобнее…

Шуршание мусорных пакетов на мгновение прекратилось, когда Джим обернулся, недоуменно рассматривая его через плечо.

– Что значит «можем не лететь»? – он поднялся на ноги, отряхивая ладони о домашние брюки. – Дело в ожоге, да? Прости, я как-то не подумал, об этом. Пойдем вместе, найду тебе что-нибудь посвободнее, чтобы не тревожить повязку.

Намору некстати вспомнился издевательский вопрос Раймонда: «А ты бы хотел, чтобы это было свиданием?». Какие уж тут к черту желания…

– Дай догадаюсь, тот самый свитер с японским кроликом? – со вздохом предположил он.

– Ты раскрыл мой коварный план, – Джим лукаво улыбнулся в ответ. – А если серьезно, старый свитер потерялся при переездах, и Торо привез мне из Франции несколько новых.

Зная вкусы мелкого паршивца, на пару однотонных пуловеров Намор даже не надеялся, однако содержимое шкафа Джима все равно застало его врасплох.

– Синий мультяшный кот, кошка в розовых цветах или кот из того мультика про ведьму? Я полечу в халате, – с размаху приземлившись на кровать по соседству с разложенными свитерами, Намор закинул руки за голову. – Да, я подозреваю, что это отличные герои из великолепных фильмов, но нет. Это уже слишком.

Устроившись в кресле напротив, Джим покачал головой, и принялся почесывать брюхо крепко спящему Хэйрболу. Тот даже ухом не повел – кратковременное общение с тремя малолетними детьми, похоже, измотало его до крайности.

– Сказал человек, носивший желтые балетки.

Не принять брошенный вызов было ниже королевского достоинства. Намор фыркнул и опасно прищурился.

– Мне стоит припомнить твои пижамы?

Джим безразлично пожал плечами.

– Добрую половину из них покупал ты.

– Потому что вторая половина была ужасна!

– С каких это пор тебя беспокоят мои пижамы?

– С… – вовремя прикусив язык, Намор поднял ладони в воздух, расписываясь в собственном поражении. – Хорошо, я неправ, и ты можешь нацепить на меня любой из этих вязанных кошмаров.

– Не буду, – Джим покачал головой и закусил губу, не поднимая головы. Черт побери, неужто и правда обиделся?.. – Эти свитера остаются в шкафу, а у меня есть идея получше.

***  
Иногда Баки казалось, что где-то в другой жизни, по нему плачет собственная палатка в балагане и уютное кресло гадалки. Во всяком случае, их с Торо опоздание к месту встречи он предсказал с поразительной точностью.

– "Давай по быстрому" - говорил он. "Двое в душе - меньше воды потратим”, - говорил он, – проворчал Барнс, ускоряя шаг. Мышцы мгновенно отозвались вспышками ноющей боли. Идущий бок о бок Торо припустил следом и бессовестно заржал, демонстрируя отсутствие сходных проблем и неоправданный прилив хорошего настроения. Вот ведь… жеребец. – На кой тебе сдался этот секс в душе, придурок? 

– Расслабься. Продолжительные водные процедуры - это весело и полезно. Регулярный секс - тоже. Плюс, не могли же мы устроить секс ВМЕСТО душа… – громко протянул упомянутый «жеребец», привлекая пару-тройку удивленных взглядов прохожих. Баки закатил глаза и попытался отодвинуться хотя бы на шаг. Не то, чтобы тактика «а я не с ним» хоть раз нормально срабатывала, но надежда – упрямая сволочь…

– Очень весело. То-то ты чуть не захлебнулся… И да, на два тона потише. Здесь дети, – невпопад напомнил он, осознав, что подколка не достигла цели.

Возгордившийся при упоминании душа, Торо невинно захлопал ресницами.

– А что, нынешние дети не знают слова «секс»?

– Дети не дети, но вот папочка твой точно с ним не знаком, – хмыкнул Баки, кивая в сторону ограды. Туда, где в тени раскидистого дерева их поджидали Джим и Намор.

– Трагичное зрелище, – вздохнул Торо, тоскливо оглядывая родителей издалека. – Был бы знаком, валялся бы с Намором в постели вместо культурного отдыха в парке. Но да ладно, это мы исправим, – заключил он и сорвался с места, набирая скорость. - Кто последний, тот придумывает план! - только и донеслось до зависшего на дорожке Баки.

И не скажешь, что этому придурку за девяносто. Проклиная все на свете, Баки рванул вдогонку. Придумывать план просвещения Джима ему вовсе не улыбалось.

К финишной линии – читай, ограде, – он пришел с отрывом на полкорпуса.

– Это нечестно, – не успев затормозить, Торо с размаху ухватился за ближайшую опору. Тяжелые, подернутые ржавчиной прутья забора, тоскливо заскрипели под его весом. – У тебя опыта больше. Вот если бы я летел…

Баки пожал плечами и закусил губу, едва удерживаясь, чтобы не показать язык.

– Детский сад, – резюмировал Намор.

– Говорил же, что они еще дети, – хмыкнул Джим, явно продолжая начатый когда-то разговор.

– Соболезную, что пошел на поводу у собственного оптимизма. Видимо мои жалкие заблуждения на счет того, что подходя к вековому рубежу, пора бы уже обзавестись манерами, достойным местом в обществе и внешним видом...

За спиной у Намора отдышавшийся Торо комично округлил глаза, произнес одними губами слово «СВИТЕР» и принялся загибать пальцы, ведя обратный отсчет.

Поняв намек, Баки фыкнул, сдерживая хохот.

Три… Два… Один…

– РЫБКА ПОНЬО!

– РЫБКА ПОНЬО!

Намор натурально позеленел и сжал зубы так, что на челюсти выступили желваки, наглядно демонстрируя не в меру развеселившейся детворе, что единственная, стоящая между ним и двойным убийством вещь - это нежелание расстраивать Джима.

– Говоря о приличном внешнем виде... – затянул Торо, отсмеявшись.

– Не понимаю, что вам всем не нравится в моих свитерах, – Джим сердито нахмурился, но в глазах у него плясали смешинки.

– Отличный свитер, – лгать и не краснеть Баки научился еще в далеком детстве. – Намору очень подходит. Подчеркивает глаза!

– И уши, – радостно добавил Торо, зарабатывая подзатыльник.

– Так, а не пойти ли нам в парк? – поспешил вмешаться, Джим, нутром чуя намечающуюся драку. Перевод темы никогда не был его коньком, но старание Баки оценил на твердую десятку. – Хотдоги. Давайте начнем с них. Том, идем, закупимся на всех…

– Правильно-правильно, Том, иди с ним. А то мало ли что… – Намор опасно улыбнулся, но быстро принял невинный вид, наткнувшись на осуждающий взгляд Джима.

– Намор!

– Что? Между прочим, оставлять тебя наедине с едой банально опасно. Когда Светлячок пытался прихватить ланч из дома...

– Ланч сказал «папа»? – предположил Баки, содрогнувшись. Травма, нанесенная его нежному сознанию Джимовой стряпней, была еще слишком свежа. Тихий голосок в голове подсказывал, что слово "слишком" растянется на ближайшие лет двадцать.

– Мы выкинули ее раньше, – хмуро отозвался Джим. – Еще пару фраз, и кто-то останется без еды. Кыш за билетами, остряки.

– Так точно, агент Хаммонд! – с ухмылкой козырнул Баки. Только когда оба факела отошли на достаточное расстояние, он нахмурился, оборачиваясь к молчащему Намору. – Ты хотел поговорить.

Не вопрос, утверждение.

– С чего ты взял? – пробормотал Намор приличия ради. Отпираться он и не подумал.

– Я знаю тебя 70 лет.

– Торо тоже в курсе?

Баки вспомнил утренний разговор: тогда Том отмахнулся от опасений, словно от назойливой мухи. Как видимо, зря.

– Нет, он не это берет в голову в последнее время.

– Даже так? И что же он берет в голову теперь? – Намор с намеком приподнял острые брови.

Чертов кобель, любую возможность для грязного намека он ловил словно кость, на лету.

– Я об инхъюманах, – пропуская шутку мимо ушей отозвался Баки.

На лицо Намора будто набежала тень – извечно молодой, сейчас он выглядел на всю свою сотню лет. Таким его удавалось увидеть нечасто…

– С ними сегодня будет небезопасно. Оставайтесь у нас, – по блеклому тону нельзя было понять, совет это или приказ. – Мы выделим вам диван.

– А где будешь спать ты? – шутка подвернулась на язык сама собой. Инстинктивная попытка уйти от плохих новостей.

Намор помолчал, потирая переносицу.

– Не уверен, что вообще смогу заснуть, – вздохнул он, когда пауза затянулась.

– Все так плохо?

– Еще хуже. Завтра здесь будет жарко, и, как по мне, лучше, чтобы ваши спины прикрывала семья.

Семья. Последний раз Баки слышал от Намора это слово, проводя с ним рождественскую ночь у могил Джима и Торо.

– Стив мне ничего не рассказывал, – глухо проговорил он, обдумывая возможные действия.

– И не скажет.

– Потому что не знает?

Промелькнувшая в глазах Намора ненависть казалась непривычной, чужой.

– Наоборот.

Семьдесят лет назад Баки бы не поверил. Год назад он почувствовал бы себя преданным. Сейчас? Самому себе он мог признаться – не было даже удивления. Замалчивание информации? Нынешний Стив был способен на вещи и похуже.

– Я постараюсь уговорить Торо, – наконец пообещал он. – Так, чтобы он не узнал.

– Спасибо.

Протянутая рука была теплой, а рукопожатие – привычно крепким.

– Сочтемся.

Намор покачал головой, улыбаясь измученно и устало.

– Вряд ли успеем... За билетами?

Баки кивнул и направился было к кассам, когда Намор поймал его за предплечье.

– И да, к разговору о свитере. В отличие от твоей униформы, этот свитер не пугает местную детвору, – с достоинством сообщил он.

– Эта униформа позволяет не пугать Джима, – Баки демонстративно опустил ворот черной водолазки – на его горле, рядом с челюстью, багровел синяк с четким оттиском зубов. – Как видишь, мы с тобой оба знали что одеть.

***  
Высокие своды библиотеки прятались в тенях. Взгляд Таноса лениво скользил от одного темного пятна к другому, не задерживаясь где-то больше, чем на пару мгновений. Не знай титан досконально полный список собственных смертных грехов, он бы наверняка обвинил во всем праздную лень.

Подняться с узкого дивана не удавалось уже несколько часов.

Поначалу все упиралось в энергию. Снующий по библиотеке Адам вовсе не выглядел больным – перемещаясь от полки к полке безо всякой системы, он то аккуратно пролистывал выбранные тома, то комично хмурился и безжалостно швырял их под ноги. Искал что-то конкретное или?.. Очевидным оставалось одно – занятие увлекало его целиком, не оставляя недомоганию и малейшего шанса. Впрочем, Танос давно уже зарекся верить первому впечатлению – даже погружаясь в расчеты и собственные мысли, краем глаза он следил за происходящим, готовый в любой момент подхватить падающее тело.

Вмешиваться не пришлось. Полтора часа поисков, и невысокий диван промялся под сдвоенным весом.

– Я был уверен, что потерял две части зен-ланской антологии еще на острове, – пробормотал Адам, откидываясь на спинку. От чужого плеча его теперь отделяло не больше десятка сантиметров. – Рад был их обнаружить на полке.

Танос хмыкнул, с легкостью читая «спасибо» между строк. Привычная и удивительно комфортная рутина: когда одному из них гордость не позволяла выразить благодарность вслух, а другому – принять ее в открытую, игры словами приходились как нельзя кстати.

Вне стен библиотеки жизнь текла своим чередом. Мир умирал, Кабал искал пути к спасению, к новой жизни за пределами разрушенного мира. За подготовку к отлету Танос не беспокоился: несколько раз вибрация коммуникатора предупреждала о входящих сообщениях категории В-1. Стандартные отчеты группы – максимум информации при минимуме слов. "Пункт 42.1 выполнен успешно. Переходим к номеру 43". На сводки он перестал обращать внимание после третьего раза: Адам поднимал голову, отрываясь от очередной книги, стоило только Таносу глянуть на экран. Светлые брови сходились у переносицы, а во взгляде белых глаз просыпалась неуверенность.

– Работа? Ты должен идти?

Танос качал головой, не доверяя голосу.

– Я останусь, – трижды повторял он, проглатывая жесткое «Да, мне нужно уходить». Кабал умел справляться без него. Учить этому Адама мешал врожденный эгоизм, будто чертик у плеча, шепчущий на ухо «Пока есть зависимость, он будет рядом. Даже без признаний и просьб».

Несуществующую совесть Таноса слегка успокаивал тот факт, что Адам и впрямь был до странного несамостоятелен. Позабыть о еде, увлекшись книгой? Типичная оплошность в его текущем состоянии становилась не только глупой, но еще и опасной.

– Что ты будешь на ужин? – громко поинтересовался Танос, для надежности забирая у Адама из рук раскрытый на середине том. Тот удивленно моргнул, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд.

– Не хочу есть.

Впору было закатить глаза.

– Я не спрашиваю, хочешь, или нет. Что ты будешь?

Адам улыбнулся – благодарно, словно не заметив вынужденной грубости – и потянул ладонь вперед. «За книгой», – подумал Танос, и удивился, когда чужие пальцы коснулись его запястья.

– Как обычно. Вино, фрукты.

– Забудь про вино.

– Запрещаешь?

Почувствовав, как пальцы на запястье сживаются сильнее, Танос вздохнул.

– Прошу, – процедил он сквозь зубы.

– Хорошо. Тогда сок, – покладисто кивнувший Адам буквально лучился счастьем. Причина была неочевидна: злорадство или физический контакт?..

Танос махнул свободной рукой, подзывая дрона.

– Мясо с гарниром, овощи, сок. Две порции, – добавил он после некоторых раздумий. Служить для кого-то примером было по меньшей мере странно, но ситуация обязывала.

– И фрукты, – напомнил Адам.

– И фрукты.

В конце концов, витамины лишними не бывали.

Пробуждение стало неожиданностью – убаюканный сытным ужином и раздающийся под боком шелестом страниц, Танос не заметил, как его раздумья перетекли в вязкую дрему. Во сне все вокруг покрывал залитый кровью янтарь. В реальности голова Адама оттягивала ему плечо, а под ухом то и дело раздавались нерегулярные всхлипы. Тело среагировало без участия разума: откинуться чуть глубже, прижимая ношу к себе, убрать мешающие пряди с золотого лба, погладить пальцами щеку, плечо.

Электронный циферблат настенных часов показывал пять пополуночи.

Неожиданно вспомнилось: так уже бывало когда-то – с десяток сотен лет назад. Безвестная планета, каких во вселенной миллиарды. Женщина, носящая его ребёнка, безмятежно посапывает под боком. Минуты спокойствия, и вот события ускоряются, набирая обороты: ребёнок родился, Госпожа сказала "Фас!" и Танос не почувствовал ровным счетом ничего.

В отличие от прошлого раза, мысли о смерти Адама вызывали желание сровнять вселенную с землей. Не то, чтобы в этом теперь была необходимость…

Вызвав виртуальную клавиатуру, Танос пробежался пальцами по тускло мерцающим кнопкам, набирая сообщение. «Статус оружия?». Ответа пришлось ждать несколько десятков секунд. «40 минут до готовности» – лаконично отозвался Макс, растерявший в переписке привычную болтливость.

Сорока минут в обрез хватало только на одно неотложное дело. Возможно, стоило проклясть собственную неторопливость. Безумный, непомерный расход самого драгоценного из ресурсов – времени – не имел под собой разумных оснований. Танос вздохнул, стараясь производить как можно меньше шума. Проклятый Бейондер. Проклятая сентиментальность. Проклятое… – он наклонил голову, касаясь губами спутанных светлых прядей. Мысль сама собой сменила направление, – … благословенное чудо. То самое, что без труда ломало логические цепочки, заставляя совершать необдуманные решения.

Высвободиться из объятий Адама, не разбудив его, удалось без труда: пополнение запасов энергии благотворно влияло на качество сна. Танос улыбнулся. Он даже не сомневался, что успеет вернуться к моменту пробуждения.

***  
Проведя большую часть суток на ногах, Блэкагар почти не чувствовал усталости. Да и времени на нее решительно не хватало: в те редкие минуты, когда работа над третьим уровнем защиты не требовала их непосредственного вмешательства, Максимус отвлекал его внимание на себя. Поначалу это сбивало с толку. Еще мгновение назад брат излагал основы термодинамики, копаясь во внутренностях очередного излучателя, и вот он уже прижимал Блэкагара к холодной обшивке, перемежая обещания с поцелуями. Обещания сменялись физикой, вместо очередного поцелуя Максимус отстранялся, принимаясь ругаться с компьютером, а Блэкагар прикладывался затылком о стену и переводил дыхание. Переключаться с прелюдии на работу было гораздо сложнее, чем в обратную сторону.

– Господи, детка, я тебя обожаю, – отбросив отвертку, Максимус развел руки и крутанулся на месте. За работой он сильно менялся. Раньше Блэкагар думал, что этот голос – глубокий, бархатистый – предназначался только для него и проведенных вместе ночей. Теперь же он пропускал мимо ушей половину реплик, зная – брат разговаривает с Обителью. – Даже не представляешь, как Таносу повезло с тобой, красавица. А еще ему подфартило с моей пунктуальностью. Одиннадцать часов, как и обещал!

Секунда, и космос за стеклом иллюминаторов подернулся радужной дымкой защиты. От этой сантиметровой прослойки прирученной энергии сейчас зависели все их шансы на выживание.

-… еще пять часов на подарок Бейондеру… Ты же любишь терригеновские кристаллы, братик? Они понравятся и ему, – Максимус внезапно оказался совсем рядом, потерся носом о челюсть с отросшей щетиной, прикусил мочку уха и приподнялся на носках, целуя Блэкагара в висок. – И пять часов только для нас с тобой. Как думаешь, выдержишь? 

Блэкагар хмыкнул, не разжимая губ. Стоило спросить «дождешься ли?..».

Закончить работу без перерывов не удалось. Через три часа экран главной консоли мигнул, регистрируя входящее сообщение. Получателем значился Танос.

– Детка, переведи на меня, не будем отвлекать хозяина от супруги, – ласково попросил Максимус, не удосужившись даже выключить паяльник и оторваться от микросхемы. Блэкагар улыбнулся кончиками губ: многотонная махина корабля души не чаяла в его брате, а тот воспринимал все с легкостью бывалого похитителя механических сердец. – Спасибо, милая, что бы я без тебя делал. Код 18-94-В – «Поднимайся, Кабал». Черт побери, всегда мечтал это сказать…

Голограммы членов отряда проявлялись в воздухе одна за другой, выстраиваясь в идеальный полукруг. Впрочем, две сферы из шести так и остались пустыми, подменяя лица безучастными табличками: «Танос» и «Намор Подводник».

– Где господин? – сходу рявкнула Проксима. В кадре показалось древко ее копья – даже в голографической форме оно внушало некоторый трепет.

Максимус неторопливо поднялся из-за стола, сдвинул на лоб защитные очки и, остановившись перед полукругом лиц, ослепительно улыбнулся.

– Дамы и господа, у меня для вас несколько сообщений. Во-первых, у Таноса есть гораздо более важные дела, нежели наши с вами милые посиделки. Никто не упал в обморок от удивления? – «Паяц» – глухо пробормотал Терракс. Макс, полностью поглощенный собственным театром одного актера, пропустил оскорбление мимо ушей. – Если нет, то продолжу. Во-вторых, до нападения на Землю остался час. Господин Калларк был столь любезен, что заранее прислал нам сообщение. Я поблагодарил его от имени Таноса. Сказал, что ни он, ни Кабал вовек не забудут его помощь и содействие.

На месте Калларка, Блэкагар бы бежал от такой благодарности как от чумы.

– В третьих, союз моего гения и посильной помощи окружающих принес свои плоды: Обитель полностью готова к отлету и уничтожению вселенной. Заканчивайте с делами, устраивайтесь согласно приобретенным билетами и наслаждайтесь финальной частью представления. Гип-гип ура? – если бы не врожденная харизма, салютующий паяльником Максимус выглядел бы смешно и глупо. Вместо этого Блэкагар почувствовал, как поднимаются волосы у него на затылке. Лицо брата до дрожи напоминало жуткую смесь лика святого и демона, предвещавшего апокалипсис. Неожиданно четко пришло осознание – господи, да он же балансирует на грани приступа…

– Займись братом, Болтагон, – бросила Проксима, отключаясь. Смотрела она вовсе не на Максимуса.

– Всенепременно, – хохотнул тот, ничего не заметив.

Когда последняя из голограмм мигнула, исчезая, Максимус обернулся. Улыбка его поблекла.

– С ними разобрались, теперь ты, братик, – он торопливо сунул свободную руку в карман халата. – Не то, не то… Нашел. Лови!

Открыв брошенную пластиковую коробку, Блэкагар недоуменно нахмурился. «Капсулы? Зачем?».

– Через час начнется ад, лучше забрать наших до того, как распространится паника. Снотворным запасся у доброго доктора, так что за качество не переживай – вырубит в лучшем виде, – Максимус замолчал на пару мгновений, перевел дыхание и оглушительно свистнул. Рядом тут же объявился заспанный Локджо. – Твое такси. Пошел бы и сам с тобой, но сам понимаешь, надо закончить с делами… В коробке 4 капсулы. Заберешь Кристал и детей, насчет Медузы решай сам. Не хочу видеть ее рядом с тобой, но она мать Ахуры. Задание понятно?

Отчаянно хотелось рассказать брату о своем замысле, разъяснить его мотивы, да и просто поцеловать на прощание, только вот… В глазах Максимуса прятались отголоски наступающего безумия, и подталкивать его к грани раньше времени, провоцируя ссору, было ни в коем случае нельзя. Пусть сорвется потом, когда с делами будет покончено, и их жизни будут вне опасности.

Блэкагар кивнул, жестом подзывая пса. Коробку с капсулами он убрал в поясную сумку, заранее зная, что две из четырех ему не пригодятся.


	6. Chapter 6

Чудовищный шум, раздавшийся из лаборатории, не сулил ничего хорошего. Спеша на помощь, Фантомекс проклял весь мир, представляя худшее: язвительный ответ Джеймса, гнев титана, лужу крови под девственно-белым халатом. Забегая внутрь с пистолетами в руках, он был уверен, что опоздал. Проскользнуть в приоткрытую дверь, прицелиться на грохот, почти нажать на курок… В прицеле добрый доктор методично скидывал со столов дорогую аппаратуру – свою гордость и главную любовь. Колбы и приборы, уцелевшие при падении, хрустели под каблуками форменных ботинок, находя свое последнее пристанище на залитом реактивами полу. Зрелище завораживало, навевая мысли о первозданном хаосе, и ангелах, променявших созидание на танец беспощадного разрушения.

– Mon précieux… – привычное обращение прозвучало глупо, не к месту – Фантомекс почувствовал это, стоило лишь первым словам слететь с языка. – Джеймс, послушай меня...

Вторая попытка пропала впустую: доктор даже не обернулся. Не замечал чужого присутствия? Игнорировал его? Фантомекс вздохнул, убирая оружие в кобуру. Подавая голос в третий раз, он не следил за словами – только за тоном, успокаивающим, уверенным. Таким отговаривают от последнего шага безумца, застывшего на карнизе. Джеймс тряхнул головой, останавливаясь – не насовсем, переводя дух для очередного удара: еще секунда и тяжелая металлическая подставка пробила зияющую рану в экране электронного микроскопа. К грохоту и хрусту добавился тонкий вой поврежденной электроники.

Фантомекс огляделся, оценивая ущерб, а после и вовсе опустился на пол у дверей, привалившись спиной к косяку. Если добрый доктор решил пойти по пути разрушения до самого конца, стоило проследить, чтобы никто не смог приступить ему дорогу. Не худшее из возможных занятий, если подумать… За следующие два часа никто из них не сказал и слова.

Время речей наступило чуть позже, когда вместо того, чтобы швырнуть подвернувшуюся под руку бутылку виски в ближайшую стену, Джеймс ненадолго приложился к горлышку. Остатков алкоголя в ней хватило на пару изрядных глотков. Опустевшую тару доктор бросил под ноги с некоторым сожалением.

– На кухне был коньяк. Три бутылки, – буднично сообщил Фантомекс, разминая затекшую от долго сидения спину. Впрочем, спина была слишком малой ценой за то удивительно прекрасное зрелище, которое представлял собой взбешенный доктор. – Точнее две, я забыл про инцидент с Марроу.

Минуту спустя, глядя на идущего чуть впереди Джеймса, Фантомекс засчитал себе полную и безоговорочную победу.

– Это конец света, – пробормотал доктор, отставляя недопитую бутылку в сторону. Второй рукой он бессознательно прикрывал лишенное маски лицо: на костяшках подсыхала кровь, а в светлых глазах плескалась отчаянная безысходность. – Шансы, спасение… Ублюдки хотят, чтобы я провел остатки своих дней в консервной банке с полчищем высокомерных крыс. Отличный выход, не так ли?

Молчание показалось самым безопасным ответом – на пороге катастрофы Джеймсу явно не нужно было знать, что его убеждения не стоят и ломаного гроша. При всем своем немалом уме, он до сих пор не мог постичь простую, бинарную логику выживания. Какая удача, что Фантомекс был в состоянии сделать выбор за них двоих.

– Сколько у нас осталось? – осторожно спросил он, дождавшись паузы. Джеймс не спешил отвечать, разглядывая бутылку и собственные пальцы на прозрачном горлышке. – Доктор?..

– Двадцать часов, может чуть меньше.

Фантомекс кивнул, запуская внутренний отсчет. Проследить, чтобы Джеймс попал к Таносу в относительной целости и исключительно в его компании, было не так уж сложно.

Сообщение Межгалактического Совета достигло Хелликариера, когда солнце едва взошло над горизонтом.

– Ева, m'amie, можешь ли ты поверить в их удивительную бестактность? Будить людей в несусветную рань, заставляя покинуть le lit confortable, чтобы поведать о… – Фантомекс остановился, не закончив мысли. Сразу после пробуждения нелегко было припомнить, что Ева давно мертва. Упираясь носком ботинка в пол, он качнулся на стуле, поднимая две ножки в опасной балансировке. Сиденье скрипнуло, накреняясь на йоту сильнее, чем можно было ожидать. Со смертью Евы несовершенство усилилось – чувства сбоили, подводя в ситуациях, где он ожидал слепого подчинения. Собственное тело издевалось, уступая слабости то там, то здесь, не давая приблизиться к идеалу. Да вот хотя бы чертов вестибулярный аппарат!.. Еще недавно Фантомекс намеревался исправить эти досадные дефекты в ближайшее время.

Времени у их мира больше не оставалось.

Было ли оно у них самих? Фантомекс нервно отбросил замолкший коммуникатор и оглянулся на спящего в обнимку с бутылкой Джеймса. Ответ полностью зависел от того, поспеет ли Танос к сроку.

На счастье, долго ждать не пришлось – титан объявился через двенадцать минут, всполошив системы безопасности, но не разбудив отключившегося доктора.

– Bonjour, messieur. Вы как раз вовремя, – радостно сообщил Фантомекс, силясь перекричать включенные сирены. С таким же успехом он мог и промолчать – судя по недовольному лицу, поддерживать светскую беседу Танос вовсе не собирался.

– Что с Немезисом?

– Наш милый эскулап искал успокоение на дне бутылки, – потянувшись через стол, Фантомекс потрепал доктора по светлым волосам.

– … дьяволу, – пробормотал тот, не поднимая головы.

На несколько мгновений в комнате повисла тишина, нарушаемая только заполошным воем сирен. И без того малоподвижное лицо Таноса застыло восковой маской – Фантомекс не взялся бы предполагать, что творилось в его мыслях. Впрочем, на текущем этапе он и собственные мысли понимал с большим трудом. Продуманная заранее речь рассыпалась карточным домиком, а вместо нее голова полнилась обрывками глупых и ничего не значащих аргументов.

– Его состояние теперь твоя ответственность, – отрывисто бросил Танос. Под его взглядом Фантомекс как никогда ощутил все грани собственного несовершенства. – Поторопись, у тебя четыре минуты на сборы, парень.

Гордость подсказывала – Танос видит в нем не более чем слугу, мальчика на побегушках, ничтожество. Сжав зубы так, что хрустнула челюсть, Фантомекс велел гордости заткнуться, провалившись ко всем чертям. Главное – выжить. О собственных раненых чувствах можно было подумать после.

– Я уложусь в три минуты, сир.

Со взбешенной Хоуп он столкнулся еще в коридоре: похоже, сообщение о грядущем конце света застало ее на задании.

– Какого черта у нас творится? – прорычала она, рукавом вытирая гарь и кровь со щеки. Мысль о том, что вскоре от этого ангела смерти не останется и горсти пепла, как будто царапала грудь изнутри. А впрочем… Риск – благородное дело, не так ли?

Фантомекс пожал плечами, строя самый невинный взгляд из возможных.

– Ma petite, системы снова шалят, представляешь? Пойдем, с этим нужно разобраться le plus vite possible…

Всегда нетерпеливая, Хоуп вырвалась вперед уже на третьем шаге. На четвертом ее настиг удар по затылку.

Поймав падающее тело, Фантомекс без труда закинул его на плечо – даже в полной боевой амуниции Хоуп была едва ли не вполовину легче его самого. До удачного завершения дела осталась одна маленькая формальность.

– Способности, – потребовал Танос, даже не глядя в их сторону. Как видно, пополнение в их маленькой компании он почуял еще издалека.

Прикидываться, уходя от вопроса, смысла не имело.

– Мутант омега-уровня, долговременный захват способностей, остаточное воздействие силы Фени… – жест Таноса остановил его на полуслове. Медленно обернувшись, титан смерил Хоуп нечитаемым взглядом.

– Довольно, я помню ее. Они со старшим Болтагоном держали щит против Кабала, – Фантомекс готов был поклясться, что Танос выглядел теперь менее недовольным, чем раньше. – Понесешь обоих. Отвечаешь за них головой.

Молча кивнув, Фантомекс подхватил сидящего Джеймса. Похоже, воспользоваться счастливым шансом им удалось на все сто.

***

Историю встречи родителей – не кровных, Джима с Намором, – Торо слышал не один десяток раз. Из газет, падких на дешевые сенсации, от друзей, изредка – от очевидцев, вроде давно почившей Бетти Дин, но никогда от них самих. Догадаться, в чем причина подобного замалчивания, было не так уж сложно: Джим не любил вспоминать о собственной враждебности, а что до Намора…

– Я до сих пор не знаю, чем тебе тогда не понравился этот парк, – Джим покачал головой, останавливаясь напротив заново отстроенного колеса обозрения.

– Мне было восемнадцать, Светлячок. Юношеский максимализм, желание доказать свою значимость этому миру…

Торо со смешком отметил, как за время своей речи Намор в очередной раз позабыл о необходимости держать приличествующую дистанцию, и теперь буквально стоял с Джимом плечом к плечу.

– Как будто с годами что-то изменилось, – пробормотал Баки вполголоса. Впрочем, недостаточно тихо чтобы не привлечь внимание остальных.

– Да, Барнс, изменилось, – Намор, прищурившись, смотрел вдаль – туда, где над чертовым колесом когда-то разгорелась первая в истории битва супергероев. – После того дня я перестал зависеть от мнения мира. В конце концов, это не он пробуждал все лучшее во мне. Не он давал мне понять, что я не одинок.

В исполнении Намора простая, набившая оскомину история становилась слишком откровенной, почти интимной. Чтобы произносить во всеуслышание слова, предназначенные для единственного человека на свете, нужно было иметь не только железную волю, но и веские причины.

– Мы за билетами на колесо, – прокричал Торо на всякий случай, даже точно зная, что не будет услышан: для родителей воспоминания сейчас полностью затмевали действительность. Заговорить с Баки он рискнул, лишь отойдя на пару сотен метров. – Тебе не кажется, что они ведут себя подозрительно? Эта прогулка, рассказ… Наш король морей и океанов наконец решился на первый шаг?

– Он предлагал нам остаться на ночь, – заметил Бак невпопад.

Вокруг шумели толпы взбудораженной ребятни: их гомон назойливо лез в уши, мешая сосредоточиться. Торо потряс головой, взлохматил волосы на затылке и попытался представить, на кой черт его папочке номер два понадобилось устраивать семейную ночевку.

– Не улавливаю логики, – в итоге признал он. – Пока мы ночуем в соседней комнате, развести Джима на секс ему не удастся. Хотя, погоди-ка. Там ведь только две кровати, и если одна достается нам…

– … то им с Джимом придется ночевать вместе, – со смешком закончил Баки. – Какое потрясающее коварство. Так что, мы ответим согласием?

Торо вспомнил новую квартиру Джима: полное отсутствие еды, бешеный кот, скрипучий двуспальный диван в гостиной, отделенной от хозяйской спальни тонкой гипсокартонной стеной…

– Естественно! Ты думаешь, я упущу эту потрясающую возможность переспать с тобой под носом у родителей?

Некоторое время Баки молча сверлил его красноречивым взглядом, в котором недоверие мешалось с откровенным интересом.

– Официально заявляю: ты – больной ублюдок, – наконец постановил он.

– Ты так возмущаешься, как будто я предлагал тебе перепихнуться перед толпой детей, – хохотнул Торо, переводя взгляд в сторону. Там прибредшая билеты малышня уже спешила устроиться в кабинках колеса обозрения. – Слушай…

Баки на мгновение застыл, глядя прямо перед собой, а после тяжело сглотнул.

– Нет, просто нет, – прохрипел он, очнувшись. – Даже не думай об этом.

– Но…

– Раймонд, заткнись, черт бы тебя побрал!

Торо миролюбиво поднял в воздух обе ладони и прикусил губу, пряча улыбку. Интуиция подсказывала: виды города с высоты они точно не увидят.

***

От постоянной улыбки сводило челюсть, но об этом Джим нисколько не жалел: сегодня определенно был лучший день в его жизни. Последний день. Возможно, – думал он, идя рука об руку с Намором к воротам затихающего парка, – судьба просто решила напоследок расплатиться со всеми своими долгами.

Вытаскивать ребят из тира у самого выхода пришлось едва ли не волоком. К моменту их ухода на владельца заведения было жалко смотреть: как ни крути, на визиты профессиональных военных с восьмидесятилетним стажем детский аттракцион уж точно рассчитан не был. Особенно он не был рассчитан на тех, кто воспринимал любой промах как личное оскорбление.

– Это читтерство, понимаешь? – не унимался Джеймс. – Оружие разбалансировано, не чищено, и вообще, ты видел, ЧЕМ они стреляют?

Вместо ответа Том заливисто ржал, прижимая к груди огромного плюшевого крокодила – даже раздав остальные игрушки детям, конкретно с этим монстром он расставаться не пожелал. Намор закрывал лицо ладонью и бормотал что-то про детский сад. Сам Джим находил происходящее крайне умилительным.

Баталию за выбор места для ужина он благополучно проиграл. Чувствуя себя чужаком в большинстве фешенебельных ресторанов, Джим проголосовал за уютную забегаловку неподалеку от базы, и тут же стал объектом троекратного осуждения.

– Мне не нравятся эти пафосные заведения, – пробормотал он в свою защиту.

– Кого ты обманываешь, папочка? – фыркнул идущий по левую сторону Том. – Тебе не нравятся местные цены.

– А учитывая, что проставляется Маккензи, это не должно стать проблемой, – с готовностью подхватил Джеймс.

– Соглашайся, Светлячок, – прошептал Намор, наклоняясь. Джим почти почувствовал, как обветренные губы касаются кончиков его ушей. – Завтра от этих денег не будет никакого проку.

– Хорошо, – вздохнул Джим, кивая. – Но учтите, что вы меня вынудили!

Еда в ресторане оказалась поразительно вкусной.

На базе ЩИТа царила тишина. Еще на подходе Намор поднялся в воздух, и вскоре пропал из виду, сливаясь с темным ночным небом. Джим ожидал вопросов, но Том только понимающе кивнул:

– Снова разборки с официальными властями? Почему-то я не удивлен.

Мимо сонно встрепенувшегося агента Ричарда они прошли без особых проблем – пост главы базы имел свои, неопровержимые плюсы.

Диван в небольшой гостиной к их приходу уже был оккупирован: переодевшись по прилету в привычный для себя халат, Намор вполголоса беседовал о чем-то с хитро прищурившимся котом. Заметив гостей, оба они синхронно обернулись к дверям. Переведя взгляд с одной невинной физиономии на другую, Джим почти уверился в мысли, что речь шла именно о нем.

На периферии зрения Том душераздирающее зевнул, повисая на плечах у стоящего рядом Джеймса. Тот с готовностью придержал засыпающего товарища за пояс, и с намеком кивнул в сторону дивана.

– Маккензи, кажется, кто-то обещал нам место для ночевки?

Джим коротко глянул на часы – на циферблате не было еще и десяти. Возможно, всему виной был сытный ужин, после которого разморить могло кого угодно.

– Разбирайте диван, я принесу постельное белье, – постановил он, скрываясь в комнате. Сзади послышались сдвоенные шаги – кажется, Намор и Хэйрбол сочли за благо последовать за ним. – Советую сходить в душ, пока ребята заняты. С них станется истратить всю горячую воду.

– Спасибо, но сегодня я предпочту холодную, – пробормотал Намор, усаживаясь на краю кровати. – Между прочим, я уступаю постель тебе.

– Холодный душ, сон на полу, да ты решил податься в аскеты? – Джим хмыкнул себе под нос, не без труда отыскивая лишние подушки в большом платяном шкафу. – Не говори ерунды, будешь спать со мной. В конце концов, нам не впервой.

– Ты точно не против? – серьезно уточнил Намор, откидываясь на постели. Теперь он смотрел на Джима снизу вверх.

Уходя обратно в гостиную с горой подушек в руках, Джим закатил глаза и покачал головой. Ну что за вопросы, право слово?

– Как будто у тебя были сомнения…

Десятью минутами позднее, когда с приготовлениями ко сну было покончено, проказливо улыбнувшийся Том вместо спокойной ночи пожелал ему удачи. Дурацкая оговорка никак не выходила из головы – ни в душе, ни собственной постели, вторую половину которой уже занимал вытянувшийся на спине Намор. 

– Как думаешь, что Том имел в виду? – тихо поинтересовался Джим, застегивая воротник фланелевой пижамы. – Это какое-то новое выражение?

Намор медленно повернул голову – в окружающем полумраке взгляд его казался совершенно нечитаемым.

– Скорее всего, – флегматично отозвался он. – Может в Аттилане подцепил?

Удовлетворившись ответом Джим кивнул и закрыл глаза, зарываясь затылком в подушку. Спать не хотелось совершенно.

Комнату окутала душная тишина – в такой на ум вечно лезут непрошенные мысли. Присутствие Намора поблизости одновременно успокаивало и неустанно напоминало о поводе, собравшим их вместе. Джим как раз пытался отвлечься, пересчитывая пушистых овец, прыгающих через дощатый забор, когда его внимание привлек едва уловимый звук. Приподнявшись на локтях, он прищурился, всматриваясь в темноту. Лежащий без движения Намор настороженно распахнул глаза.

– Погоди, ты тоже что-то слышал? – собственный шепот показался Джиму неправдоподобно громким.

– Спи, Светлячок, – Намор устало вздохнул, усаживаясь на постели. – Это наверняка твой кот.

Джим молча указал пальцем на редкие искры, поднимающиеся над сиденьем кресла: похоже, к Хэйрболу шум не имел никакого отношения.

За стеной вновь раздался полузадушенный стон.

– О, даже так, – Намор улыбнулся, растягивая самые кончики губ. – Определенно не кот. Такое музыкальное сопровождение могли устроить только мелкие паршивцы.

Стоны сменились заполошными вздохами. Джим сглотнул, чувствуя, что краснеет.

– Они?.. – начал было он, но остановился, не договорив.

– Спят вместе? Да, – в отличие от него, Намор не испытывал ни малейшей неловкости, обсуждая происходящее за стеною вслух. – Перефразирую, если у тебя остались сомнения: эти двое состоят в сексуальных отношениях.

– Давно?

– С самого начала.

Мысленно возвращаясь в прошлое, Джим припомнил, как светились глаза Тома, когда он отпрашивался на ночевку в палатку Джеймса. Боже правый…

– И ты мне ничего тогда не сказал? – сдавленно зашипел он сквозь сжатые зубы. – Намор, они же...

– Если ты скажешь "дети", я ударю тебя подушкой, – предельно серьезно заметил тот. Сомневаться в правдивости угрозы не приходилось. – На год младше меня, помнишь?

– Семнадцать это все равно рано, – убежденно заявил Джим, усаживаясь у изголовья. Уши у него горели.

Намор пожал плечами. От резкого движения его халат съехал на сторону, обнажая смуглую кожу с тонкими нитями подживших шрамов.

– Мне было 13, – просто ответил он.

– Твоя первая любовь?

– Мой первый секс. Любовь была пятью годами позже.

Несложная математика подсказывала: к тому моменту они с Намором уже были знакомы. Не то, чтобы Джим хотел лезть в чужую личную жизнь еще дальше, но сакраментальный вопрос "О ком идет речь?" настойчиво мелькал на границе сознания. Бетти? Кто-то из девушек на войне?

– Прости, я не должен был спрашивать – Джим потряс головой и виновато опустил глаза.

– Давай спать, Светлячок? – Намор осторожно потрепал его по предплечью. Мимолетное касание прохладных пальцев оказалось удивительно приятным. – Советую накрыться подушкой.

– Зачем? – в тишине раздался отчетливый и ритмичный скрип дивана. – Господь всемогущий...

– Пускай. Это их последний шанс.

Даже нарочитое спокойствие не смогло скрыть то, каким усилием давались Намору эти слова. Хотелось наплевать на неловкость ситуации, потянуться, обнять... Вместо этого Джим тяжело вздохнул, закрывая глаза, и на всякий случай сжал подрагивающие пальцы на кромке одеяла.

– Я рад, что ты здесь.

Намор хмыкнул, но промолчал. Прислушиваясь к его размеренному дыханию, Джим и сам не заметил, как провалился в сон.

***

Поддавшись уговорам Джима и собственным глупым чувствам, Намор теперь сполна расплачивался за свою слабость невозможностью уснуть. Опыт подсказывал: погрузись он хоть на минуту в полудрему, и взбудораженное дневными событиями и разговорами тело обязательно взяло бы свое. Ситуации хуже и придумать было нельзя – насилие над спящим другом выигрывало в топе кошмаров даже у грядущего конца света.

На виске стыла капля пота: то ли от тепла, которое Джим излучал, словно печка, то ли от усилий в борьбе с собственным телом. Медленно выдохнув через нос, Намор разжал сведенные кулаки – еще немного, и ногти бы обязательно пропороли кожу, а объяснять подобные травмы у него не было ни сил, ни желания.

На расстоянии вытянутой руки Джим пробормотал что-то нечленораздельное, сворачиваясь под тонким покрывалом клубком. В такой позе его лоб упирался Намору в плечо.

Намор покосился на светлую макушку, но вместо того, чтобы отодвинуться, замер, прислушиваясь. Дыхание спящего Джима постепенно становилось все более прерывистым, неглубоким. Казалось, он замер на границе яви и сна, и любое движение могло качнуть маятник в сторону, заставляя его проснуться. Усилием воли, Намор приказал себе успокоиться, не совершать лишних движений – перед финальной битвой будить друга абсолютно не хотелось.

Самоконтроль полетел к чертям, когда вместо очередного выдоха из горла Джима вырвался протяжный всхлип. Воспоминания? Кошмары? Вытянув руку, Намор осторожно провел ладонью по чужому предплечью – вместо фланелевой ткани пальцы нащупали только невозможно горячую кожу.

Он почти был готов к удару – долгие годы тренировок обычно не проходили зря, заставляя тело бойца мгновенно реагировать на любое неожиданное касание – но вместо этого Джим тихо застонал, не пытаясь отдернуть руку. Как видно, реальность кошмара поглотила его целиком.

– Боже, слишком… – сдавленный шепот стал неожиданностью. Намор наклонился, пытаясь улвить слова, и отпрянул как от пощечины, услышав собственное имя. – Намор, я не могу…

Жизнь определенно решила не затягивать с наказанием за все совершенные грехи: самый близкий и дорогой Намору человек не мог очнуться от кошмара, где видел его собственным мучителем.

Закрыв лицо ладонями, Намор с силой закусил губу. Знакомый металлический привкус крови отрезвлял, позволяя вынырнуть из волн накрывающего с головой отчаяния.

– Светлячок, просыпайся, – стараясь избегать резких движений, он осторожно потряс Джима за плечо. – Все в порядке, это просто кошмар…

– Что?.. Я не…

Видеть удушливую панику в светло-голубых глазах было почти физически больно. «Я заслужил» – напомнил себе Намор, улыбаясь через силу.

– Это кошмар, – уверенно повторил он. – Я могу чем-то помочь?

– Нет, я… – явно не отдавая себе отчета, Джим облизал кончиком языка обветренные губы. Даже со стороны было видно – его ощутимо трясло. – Мне нужно в уборную. Ложись спать, у нас еще есть пара часов. И да, прости за то, что разбудил.

Намор кивнул, опускаясь обратно в постель – говорить что либо, усугубляя неловкость, не хотелось.

Уходя из комнаты, Джим словно нарочно держался к нему спиной.

***

Прикосновения – легкие, как будто случайные – он заметил не сразу. Слишком осторожные, мягкие они походили на обман чувств, отзвук воспоминаний о коротком летнем дожде, ласкающем разгоряченную кожу… Джим поежился, поводя плечами: ощущения становились все более реальными, тело покалывало, и каждое касание отдавалось волной электрических разрядов. Открывать глаза не хотелось. Казалось, стоит только увидеть окружающий мир, как он разлетится осколками, оставив пустоту вместо приятного томления. Не видя ничего вокруг, Джим вполне мог представить себя у моря, на самой линии прибоя. У набегавших волн были удивительно умелые пальцы – внутренний огонь, его вечный спутник и сущность, с готовностью отзывался на любое их движение, разрастаясь в груди стихийным пожаром, почти не давая дышать.

Удивительная ирония судьбы – Человек-Факел, с пожирающим тело огнем он сталкивался впервые. Синтетические мускулы плавились, искусственные легкие молили о глотке кислорода, а перед глазами плыли разноцветные круги: лазурные напоминали Джиму о воде, ярко алые – о бушующем в крови пожаре. Организм не справлялся. Перегрузка ощущений, эмоций – оглаживающие кожу прохладные ладони приносили не успокоение, а незнакомую, мучительную агонию. Наверное это конец, – промелькнуло в мыслях. Озвучить их не удалось: вместо слов из горла Джима вырвался невнятный всхлип. В прошлые разы смерть определенно приветствовала его иначе.

Огонь становился все более терпимым. Стараясь взять непослушное тело под контроль, Джим с головой погружался в круговерть ощущений, различая теперь отдельные движения, последовательность, темп. Когда вместо рук его виска коснулись потрескавшиеся губы, прильнувшие к коже на мгновение дольше положенного, Джим поперхнулся вдохом. В привычном, незамысловатом жесте, как будто крылось что-то несоизмеримо более глубокое: так не касаются друзей и знакомых, сберегая поцелуй для тех, кто… Не додумав мысль до конца, он потянулся вперед, стремясь продлить ускользающее ощущение – пальцы наткнулись на чужое обнаженное плечо, скользнули чуть выше к коротко выбритому затылку, слегка заостренным ушам…

Джим сглотнул. Когда он разомкнул веки, Намор улыбался – тепло, по-мальчишески открыто, словно происходящее было в порядке вещей.

– Все будет хорошо, – пообещал Намор, склоняя голову. Двигаясь, его губы задевали теперь часто пульсирующую жилку на чужом запястье.

Джим застыл на мгновение, боясь пошевелиться, не зная, чего ему хотелось больше – бежать без оглядки или притянуть Намора к себе. В висках набатом отдавался заполошный стук собственного сердца.

– Все хорошо, – повторил Намор, и он поверил, расслабляясь.

Ситуация стремительно менялась: ленивые, нарочито медлительные прикосновения канули в небытие, сменившись выверенными, настойчивыми движениями. Ладонь, скользнувшая по груди, заставила Джима выгнуться, приподнявшись на лопатках. Над ухом раздался хриплый смешок, а уже через мгновение Намор приник губами к его шее, чуть сжал зубы, прикусывая.

Огонь в груди разгорелся с новой силой. Запрокидывая голову, Джим чувствовал движения собственных губ, но шум в ушах не позволял расслышать ни слова. Он хорошо помнил это ощущение – давным-давно, в ином времени, в другом месте, он взрывался сверхновой, зная, что рядом человек, без которого даже жизнь казалась бессмысленной, пресной. Тогда присутствие Намора приносило уверенность и спокойствие. Сейчас – чистое, бесконтрольное наслаждение.

– Все в порядке, это просто кошмар…

Джим распахнул глаза, проглатывая очередной стон. Сидящий на другой стороне постели Намор отдернул руку – быстро, как будто брезгливо. Вместо улыбки в уголках его губ залегли скорбные складки.

В реальности место теплого огня в груди занимали страх и удушливая паника. Господь всемогущий, он ведь только что… Даже не поднимая головы, он точно знал, что увидит во взгляде Намора презрительное недоумение. От стыда и ненависти к себе к горлу подкатывала тошнота. На счастье, предавшее его недавно тело действовало словно на автомате – кажется, он даже умудрился что-то пробормотать, уходя.

Не ощущая под ногами пола, Джим направился в ванную. Сознание фиксировало лишь простые задачи – не разбудить детей по дороге, раздеться, включить душ… Сидя на керамическом полу под ледяной водой, он не чувствовал ничего, кроме отдаленной благодарности за то, что завтра все будет кончено.

***  
Иногда Максимусу всерьёз хотелось оторвать себе руку, а то и две, заменив их бионическими протезами. До недавнего момента его останавливали мысли о продолжительном периоде адаптации после проведённой операции, но прямо сейчас и этот аргумент поблек перед лицом кошмарной реальности. Собственные руки, эти бесполезные куски плоти в обертке из тонкой кожи не желали сотрудничать с мозгом, не поспевали за сонмами нейронов и чудовищно тормозили процесс конструирования. Пока пальцы боролись с отвёрткой, закручивая нужные винты, мысль уходила вперёд на пять, семь, десять шагов, лишь чтобы по возвращении обнаружить руки на все тех же ранних этапах сборки. Собственная медлительность раздражала до дрожи, почти до крика. Макс молчал, сжимая зубы, но изнутри все равно поднималась знакомая злость.

– Не вовремя, дьявол, как же...

– Вам требуется моё содействие, мастер? – прошелестела Обитель в наушнике.

Максимус встрепенулся, переводя взгляд на зажатую в ладонях деталь. Понять её назначение удалось со второй попытки, осознать себя в окружающем пространстве – и вовсе с третьей. На языке ощущался фантомный, но от того ещё более мерзкий привкус желчи, вечный спутник застарелого страха перед собственной болезнью. Отрицать симптомы близящегося обострения было уже бесполезно.

– Нет, милая, твоё содействие мне вряд ли поможет, – Максимус с усилием потёр слезящиеся от яркого света глаза костяшками пальцев, и попытался сосредоточиться на работе. Времени было слишком мало, чтобы тратить его впустую.

Мир сузился, сконцентрировался на островке пульсирующей боли где-то глубоко в мозгу. У нормальных людей так начиналась мигрень, у ненормальных – Максимус расхохотался, представив лица окружающих, признай он это вслух – у ненормальных, у него самого, так начиналось лихорадочное безумие. 

«Когда-нибудь, ты проснешься рано утром бок о бок с замученным трупом того отродья, которого звал братом. Тоже ты тоже станешь винить наш свихнувшийся мозг?» – чужой, нет, собственный голос доносился сквозь отголоски боли, меняя тональность от хриплого шепота до дрожащего мерзкого визга.

– Заткнись, заткнись, заткнись, – мантра не помогала. Напротив – делала диалог с мертвецом из другой вселенной еще более реальным. Ловя свое отражение в полированном металле пластин для сборки, Максимус почти ожидал увидеть на своем месте чужака, улыбающегося залитыми кровью губами и косым разрезом поперек вспоротого горла.

«Отрицание его не спасет: когда-нибудь братик все равно станет жертвой. Представляешь его – такого красивого, покорного, мертвого?..»

– Катись к дьяволу, уйди, не хочу, нет…

«Брат?»

Вскинув руку с собранным бластером, Максимус выстрелил, не целясь, мечтая только о прекращении навязчивых галлюцинаций. Сполох голубого огня прошелся совсем рядом с щекой Блэкагара, чуть выше светловолосой макушки обмякнувшей в его руках бессознательной Луны. Стальная стена за их спинами оплавилась, сбегая к плитам пола каплями раскаленного металла. Горло перехватило внезапным осознанием – слишком живые картины для видений, слишком настоящие.

«Что с тобой?» – Блэкагар нахмурился, сжимая Луну и Кристал еще сильнее. От взгляда Максимуса не укрылось, как брат будто невзначай пододвинулся чуть ближе к ворчащему Локджо. Мертвый король в голове зашелся издевательским хохотом.

– Банальная проверка собранного прибора, я знал, что вас не задену, – он пожал плечами, отворачиваясь обратно к столу. Блэкагару ни к чему было видеть, что пальцы на рукоятке свело мучительной судорогой. – Оставляй их здесь и возвращайся за Ахурой. Если поторопишься, у нас будет немного времени на двоих – я выполняю обещания, видишь? Чертовски забавная ситуация, скажу я тебе: пир во время чумы, да и только. Но это ничего, мы заслужили возможность отдохнуть, и он может хохотать сколько угодно – от ублюдка не останется и пепла, а мы будем жить…

«Максимус, послушай… Ахура остается здесь»

Игры в демократию? Максимус хмыкнул. В какой-то степени он находил это до крайности милым.

– Братик, ему 16. Насколько здраво ты оценивал свое благополучие в этом возрасте? – память безжалостно подкинула подзабытые воспоминания из стародавних времен. Максимус поморщился – собственная детская жестокость до сих пор отдавалась неприятным холодом в груди. Принцесса… запертый в башне принц безмолвно сносил любую игру, тянулся за пощечиной будто за лаской – чудовищная сказка из разряда тех, что понравилась бы братьям Гримм. – Хорошо, не будем о нас с тобой, мы были особенными детьми. Не трать наше время зря – тебе необязательно спрашивать согласие, чтобы сделать чертов укол.

Опустив Луну с Кристал на ближайший диван, Блэкагар остановился перед захламленным столом, рассеянно смахнул металлическую стружку на пол и поднял подбородок, но не взгляд.

«Пять к одному в пользу нашей гибели, брат. С Кангом у него есть шанс прожить полную жизнь и умереть своей смертью». 

«Я говорил, говорил! Предупреждал! Нет брата – нет проблем, недоверия, предательства…» – мертвый король бесновался на периферии зрения, разбрызгивая слюну вперемешку с кровью. Максимус вытер щеку, не чувствуя ни каплей, ни собственных пальцев, только бесконечное море омерзения.

– Замол… – легкие отказали внезапно, будто кто-то сжимал их ладонью изнутри, не давая сделать вдох. Гнилое сердце в обмен на легкие? Неравноценная сделка. Он бы рассмеялся, но не смог – вместо воздуха к горлу подступала тошнота, позвоночник скручивало судорогой. От понимания, что это обман чувств, паническая атака, легче не становилось.

Пункт первый: зафиксировать больного. Пункт второй: перехватить контроль дыхания, пресекая гипервентеляцию, Пункт третий: отвлечь. Блэкагар действовал, будто по книжке – эффективно, спокойно, бездушно. Поцелуй как средство терапии, ни больше, ни меньше.

– Скажи мне, что ты пошутил, – хрипло попросил Максимус, отстраняясь. – Мой дурной юмор заразен и передается половым путем – эту новость я смогу пережить.

В глазах брата жалость сменилась непривычной жесткостью. «Это мой сын, я принял решение».

– Отличное решение, Ваше Величество, – ненавистная боль в виске теперь отрезвляла, позволяя держаться на самой грани. – Ох, я забыл: уже не величество. Трон ты потерял еще раньше, чем сына, братец.

«Прекрати»

– Пошел вон – не хочу тебя видеть. Хотя нет, постой, – Максимус позволил себе выдержать паузу, глядя, как брат оборачивается у самых дверей. Надежда – упрямая сука. – Отдай это Таносу, раз все равно уходишь.

К сожалению, бластер Блэкагар поймал прежде, чем тот столкнулся с его лбом.

***

Силуэт старшего Болтагона тонул в тенях, практически сливаясь с темной отделкой стен главного ангара. Без особых размышлений Танос просканировал пространство вокруг: к вящему удивлению, Максимуса поблизости не оказалось. Не смертельно, но неприятно – признаться, он бы предпочел, чтобы его главный инженер в текущем состоянии находился под присмотром.

– Брат отпустил тебя на прогулку? – напрямик спросил Танос, принимая бластер из чужих рук – несмотря на сомнительный внешний вид, в ладонь оружие легло как влитое. Болтагон неопределенно пожал плечами, не двигаясь с места. – Займись им, пока он не занялся чем-нибудь опасным. Свободен.

Под ногами копошились дроиды, перетаскивающие из угла в угол ящики с непонятным содержимым. С первого взгляда их действия казались бессистемными, почти хаотичными, однако при ближайшем рассмотрении принципы группировки становились относительно прозрачными – перед страхом смерти Терракс превзошел себя в разработке новой системы маркировки припасов. Открыв список задач на ближайшем мониторе, Танос пробежался пальцами по клавиатуре, меняя очередность текущих процессов: что бы там ни придумал Терракс, первый приоритет транспортировки медикаментов обсуждению не подлежал. 

Ощущение чужого присутствия не исчезало. Нахмурившись, Танос обернулся через плечо.

– Почему ты все еще здесь? – не спеша покинуть помещение в соответствии с отданным приказом, Болтагон продолжал маячить в ангаре рядом с готовящимся к отлету капсульным кораблем. Заслышав вопрос, он очертил ладонью круг и резко выбросил руку в универсальном жесте полета. Какими бы ни были причины, толкнувшие Болтагона на это решение, счастливым он совершенно точно не выглядел.

– Ты ведь понимаешь, куда я собрался? – дождавшись ответного кивка, Танос вновь обернулся к панели управления. Отговаривать окружающих от неверных решений он не спешил и раньше, а заводить подобную привычку перед концом света было по меньшей мере глупо. 

Молчание ожидаемо затягивалось: не то, чтобы его собеседник был в состоянии поддержать диалог. Подавив раздраженный вздох, Танос в последний раз проверил все показатели – Обитель была готова настолько, насколько это оказывалось возможным в их ситуации. К моменту, когда он пересек ангар, Болтагон так и не тронулся с места. 

– Я не могу гарантировать твою безопасность. Максимус в курсе?

При упоминании брата Болтагон скривился, отчетливо сжимая зубы до выступивших на челюсти желваков. Полностью уверенный в отрицательном ответе, Танос прищурился, глядя собеседнику прямо в глаза. Очередной кивок стал неожиданностью.

– Прими к сведению, вы оба – идиоты, – постановил Танос, прикладывая ладонь к сенсору у входа в капсулу. Болтагон привычно промолчал, следуя за ним внутрь буквально по пятам. – Обитель, код 9-43-R. Смена командования вплоть до обратного приказа. Первая степень защиты после моего отбытия. Подтвердить выполнение.

Лязгающий голос Обители прозвучал в наушнике мгновением после того, как за вылетевшим кораблем захлопнулись створки ангара.

– Управление переведено на хозяина Адама. Защита включена. Ваше возвращение ожидается через 2.57 часа.

Танос хмыкнул, растягивая губы в опасном оскале, и до упора выжал контрольный рычаг. Он планировал уложиться в гораздо меньшие сроки.

***  
Сон в одной постели с Торо посреди чертового лета был сущим наказанием. Горячий как печка, он раскидывался в постели осьминогом, с успехом заменяя для Баки не только одеяло, но и пару кипящих адских котлов. Впрочем, сегодня Том был не единственной причиной тревожной бессонницы - спать перед концом света не хотелось совершенно. Прислушиваясь к размеренному дыханию под боком, Баки что есть силы пытался избавиться от невольной зависти к чужому умиротворению: не рассказывать Торо о грядущей катастрофе было верным решением. Во всяком случае, хоть один из них имел возможность умереть отдохнувшим. За стеной вот уже час работал душ – звук льющейся воды должен был успокаивать, но вместо этого отдавался в барабанных перепонках назойливым, выматывающим шумом. Наверное, именно поэтому, заслышав, как в кухне раздались шаги, Баки решительно поднялся с постели.

– Джим, уйми своего водоплавающего, час там сидит и... – сгорбившийся над кружкой кофе Намор поднял на него пустой, ничего не выражающий взгляд. Выглядел он словно человек, для которого конец света наступил значительно раньше срока. – Ох, прости, я думал, это ты плещешься. Джим же не терпит воду?

– Меня он не терпит ещё больше.

Баки нахмурился, не зная, что сказать. Совать нос в чужую личную жизнь не хотелось совершенно, но черт побери, эти люди большую часть века были его единственной семьей.

– У вас с ним... - начал он, вспоминая события вчерашнего вечера. Когда за Джимом с Намором закрылась дверь спальни, ликующий Торо выбросил кулак в воздух и едва сдержал победный вопль. Кажется, кто-то радовался зря.

– У нас с ним ничего не было. Я даже не пытался, - вполголоса пробормотал Намор, задумчиво рассматривая почти полную чашку у себя в руках.

– Хорошо, но почему тогда..? – Баки кивком указал на дверь ванной, за которой до сих пор раздавался шум включенной воды.

– Кошмары.

За лаконичным ответом чувствовалось замалчивание, очевидное двойное дно. В другом месте, в иное время стоило настоять, вытащив из непривычно тихого Намора правду – хотя бы ради его же блага. Вместо этого Баки молча кивнул, прямой наводкой проходя к кофеварке. Следующие пятнадцать минут они провели в тяжелом молчании.

Тихо бормочущий в дальнем углу телевизор передавал какую-то муть. Симпозиум ученых в Бакстере, скорое празднование Дня Независимости, биржевые сводки и анонсы телесериалов недели. Бегущая строка поздравляла всех с минувшей опасностью – Мстители в очередной раз спасли Землю, перехватив инопланетную флотилию на полпути к планете. Диктор новостей кратко упомянул об этом сразу после итогов саммита двадцатки и информации о перевыборах в Конгресс. Мигающие в углу экрана часы показывали четыре сорок утра. За окном разгорался рассвет.

К пяти дверь ванной наконец-то скрипнула, открываясь. Когда Джим опустился за стол, с волос его на воротник пижамы капала вода – сам он этого, кажется, не замечал, выглядя замерзшим и глубоко несчастным. «Я могу чем-то помочь?» - одними губами спросил Баки, перехватывая обеспокоенный взгляд Намора. Тот покачал головой и молча вложил Джиму в ладони очередную кружку с дымящимся кофе.

\- Спасибо, не стоило.

\- Пей, Светлячок.

Друг на друга они не смотрели.

Погрузившись в безрадостные мысли, Баки не сразу заметил, как в монотонное ворчание телевизора вклинился вой служебных коммуникаторов ЩИТа. Раздеваясь, он оставил свой аппарат на столике у дивана, так что мерзкую трель теперь значительно приглушала толстая гипсокартонная стена. Аппарат Джима валялся на ближайшей кухонной тумбе, норовя съехать на вибровызове прямиком в металлическую мойку. Потянувшись за ним не глядя, Намор без особого труда предотвратил падение, и вместо того, чтобы передать коммуникатор законному хозяину, оперативно приложил его к собственному уху.

\- Здравствуй, Мария, уже и не чаял тебя услышать, - не видя лица, глуховатый тон легко было принять за попытку флирта.

\- Намор, отдай сюда, - без особого энтузиазма пробормотал Джим.

\- Прости, дорогая, Светлячок сейчас очень занят. Конец света? Что ты говоришь… Конечно мы к вам присоединимся, - зажатый в кулаке Намора аппарат, переживший десятки испытаний на прочность, будто сам собой рассыпался на части. – Да вот хотя бы на том свете.

\- Это было грубо, - укорил его Джим, прежде чем сделать очередной глоток. Подняться из-за стола он даже не пытался. – Надо будет…

\- Бак, твой коммуникатор, пять часов до конца света, и… - крики Торо раздались раньше, чем сам он показался в дверях кухни. – Вы что, не слышали? Нас призывают. Джим, у тебя есть запасная униформа? Почему все еще здесь? Почему вы вообще здесь в пять утра? Что здесь?..

\- Том, спешка никого не спасет, - Намор говорил отрывисто и четко – не успокаивая, просто разъясняя.

\- Что ты можешь об этом знать?!

\- То, что тебе не снилось и в кошмарах. Когда Ричардс и Танос готовят спасательные шаттлы, у этой вселенной уже не остается шансов.

Лицо Торо застыло – Баки уже видел это выражение много десятилетий назад, когда случайное попадание в будущее оставило его друга один на один с новостью о собственной кончине. Сегодня правда оказалась гораздо более страшной.

\- Вы ведь узнали об этом еще до похода в парк, так? – иногда Торо становился чертовски проницательным. – Тогда еще было время, чтобы всех спасти.

\- Время кончилось еще 8 месяцев назад. Дальше были только отсрочки.

Кухонное окно брызнуло осколками, а расплавленный пластик жалюзи застучал по подоконнику мерной капелью. Джим устало откинулся на стуле, вытянул руку, втягивая мелкие всполохи чужого огня, и прикрыл глаза. На полу – там, где еще недавно стоял Торо – лежали хлопья пепла от сгоревшей одежды.

\- Он вернется, - пробормотал Баки, прочищая горло от едкого дыма. Звучащее в его голосе сомнение надежно скрыл душераздирающий кашель. 

***  
Когда в дверь постучали – судя по шуму, некто решил отпинать бронированную сталь ногой – Максимус как раз прикидывал, сколь жалкое зрелище по шкале от нуля до бесконечности он будет представлять, если конец света проведет на холодном полу в обнимку с собакой. Как ни странно, присутствие Локджо успокаивало взбудораженный мозг и расшатанные нервы, заставляя галлюцинации если не замолчать совсем, то хотя бы поумерить свой натиск.

\- Милая, кого там принесло? – пробормотал Максимус, зарываясь носом в шелковистую светлую шерсть. Разомлевший от почесываний пес даже не поднял головы.

\- Доктор Джеймс Никола Брэдли, мутант, частично киборг, уровень силы по шкале…

\- Погоди, добрый доктор? Почему он еще стоит под дверью? Нет, милая, не стоит отвечать, просто открой уже чертову дверь.

Символично, но уже в который раз за сегодняшний день Максимус обманулся в своих ожиданиях – вместо доктора в проеме показалось его бессознательное тело, безвольно обвисшее на руках самозваного француза. Фантомекс – напомнила память. Другой рукой «француз» поддерживал не менее беспамятную рыжую девицу, чье имя Максимус так и не смог припомнить за время секундной паузы.

\- Я прошу прощения за вторжение, - нарочитая манерность исчезла из голоса Фантомекса без следа, только подтверждая мысль о надуманности былого образа. – Девушка в коридоре сказала, что ты можешь помочь вот с этими двумя…

Переведя взгляд на диван, Максимус хмыкнул, оценив иронию – после ухода брата проблема размещения Кристал с Луной полностью выветрилась из идущей кругом головы.

\- Блондинка или брюнетка? – мимоходом поинтересовался он, поднимаясь с пола.

\- Блондинка, - в отличие от многих, Фантомекс понял вопрос без пояснений. Как видно, Джеймс не зря держал его при себе. – Светлокожая, с меня ростом. Что-то не так?

\- Все в порядке, - хмыкнул Максимус, подбирая Луну и Кристал с подушек. По сравнению с недавно оказавшимся в его объятиях Адамом, девочки казались просто пушинками. – Это объясняет, почему ты еще жив. Пойдем, в медблоке есть замечательные покои с развешанными ограничителями – если что-то и получается у Таноса лучше, чем мучительные убийства, так это продумывание мелочей, скажу я тебе. Дамам там должно понравиться: комнаты с мягкими стенами куда как лучше пустых камер, поверь моему богатому опыту.

\- Месье не понаслышке знаком с aliénation mentale? – по мере включения в разговор, Фантомекс принялся впадать в привычную колею.

Вопрос прозвучал необидно, с нотками хорошо знакомого Максимусу любопытства.

\- Мсье клим… клинический шизофреник, - заплетающимся языком постановил доктор, предпринимая тщетную попытку выбраться из чужой хватки. – Псти, плебей, я могу идти см!

\- Конечно-конечно, mon précieux médecin…

Запала Джеймса хватило ровно на семь шагов. По мере наблюдения за его нетвердой походкой, Максимус едва успел заметить, как сквозь канву реальности проступили чрезмерно яркие картины, сгенерированные шалящим воображением. Затертый белый халат доброго доктора обернулся угольно черным фраком, узкий коридор раздался вширь, становясь огромным бальным залом. Шаг, другой – танцевальные па у Джеймса выходили откровенно неуклюжими. Возможно потому, что он привык к парным выступлениям?

\- Танго втроем совершенно бессмысленно, тебе следовало бы вначале избавиться от девчонки, - наставительно посоветовал Максимус, оглядываясь через плечо. Бальный зал исчез, стоило ему только несколько раз моргнуть.

\- Тоже личный опыт? – морщинки в уголках глаз Фантомекса выдавали скрытую маской улыбку с головой.

\- Именно. Братик отлично танцует – координация с растяжкой хороши не только на простынях, но и на зеркальном паркете, - с последнего их танца прошло слишком много времени, однако наверстать упущенное Максимус намеревался в самые ближайшие сроки. – Годы тренировок, боев и очень много таланта. Но это и к лучшему – король должен быть идеален во всем, ведь так? Когда он вернется…

«Когда он вернется, разве захотим мы видеть эту лживую тварь?»- мурлыкающий шепот прозвучал слишком близко. Без труда можно было представить, как холодные руки в потеках запекшейся крови охватывают его за плечи, а уха касаются почерневшие в посмертии губы. Максимус застыл посреди шага, чувствуя присутствие собственного двойника каждой клеткой сотрясаемого дрожью тела.

Мокрый нос Локджо ткнулся в ладонь, позволяя кошмару ненадолго отступить.

\- … все в порядке? – голос Фантомекса доносился как будто издалека.

\- Да, мы почти пришли, - уверил его Максимус, оскалившись в улыбке. Следующие несколько сотен метров он внимательно смотрел под ноги, стараясь не упасть.

Продуманность планировки корабля действительно заслуживала всяческих похвал. Максимус не был вполне уверен, о ком Танос думал, создавая отсеки с ограничительным полем и двойными дверями бок о бок с медицинским крылом, но как минимум одна из его догадок сильно походила на правду… На счастье, заморачиваться с хитроумными сенсорами у входа так и не пришлось – благоволящая ему Обитель сама распахнула двери еще до их прихода. 

– Всего две кровати, какая незадача. Ничего, Луна вполне может отдохнуть рядом с мамой, ведь правда, дорогая? Между прочим, подушки просто очаровательны: эдакий свободный деревенский стиль. Признаться, не ожидал от нашего дорогого босса… Фантомекс, с размещением покончено? Отлично, просто замечательно. Локджо, скажи пока-пока нашим девочкам – увидимся с ними, когда вся эта беготня подойдет к концу, - озвучивать собственные мысли в формате бесконечного монолога было делом давней привычки: общение с молчаливым братом, собственное одиночество в камере – все это проходило проще, безболезненнее, когда внутренний голос пробивался наружу, нарушая звенящую тишину. – Ну что, теперь лаборатория? 

Свинцовая усталость накатила внезапно: устроившись в кресле у самого входа в лабораторию, Максимус неожиданно четко понял – душевные и физические силы находятся на исходе. Не хотелось ни работать, ни думать, ни спать, только забыться ненадолго, выбросив из гудящей головы все (и всех) лишнее. 

\- Как насчет старого доброго друга-алкоголя, mon ami? – сидящий напротив Фантмекс проказливо подмигнул, приобнимая бессознательного доктора за плечи. 

\- Телепат? – нахмурился Максимус. В его мыслях было слишком много народу и без докучливых псевдо-французов. 

\- Ты говорил вслух.

Это существенно меняло дело. Прикинув, что Блэкагар вряд ли посмеет показаться ему на глаза, оставив в их совместных планах на ближайшие часы зияющую дыру, Максимус счел поступившее предложение не худшим из вариантов.

\- Обитель, милая, как насчет пары бутылок чего-нибудь покрепче? Уверен, твой хозяин не будет против. 

\- Хозяину запрещено потребление спиртосодержащих препаратов по указанию доктора Джеймса Брэдли, наблюдающего врача. 

\- Вот видишь, милая, как все чудесно сложилось, - Максимус улыбнулся, потирая руки. – Хороший алкоголь совершенно точно не должен попусту пылиться на складе.

***  
Ночь прошла довольно неплохо, и пошевелиться утром оказалось с трудом: левую щиколотку кокетливо обвивал длинный чешуйчатый хвост, а нос щекотали густые темные кудри. Эрос вздохнул. Девушки, составившие ему компанию прошлым вечером, были очаровательны, удивительно милы, но скучны до зубовного скрежета. Как и вся вереница их предшественниц, если говорить начистоту.

В жизни определенно стоило что-то менять. Да вот хотя бы планету… Кинув взгляд на электронный календарь, Эрос попытался вспомнить, в какой из частей вселенной в это время года стоило ожидать особо бесшабашного веселья. Дрокс? Сириус Икс? А впрочем, постойте, 17 июня? Губы сами собой растянулись в улыбке – похоже, скука ему сегодня точно не грозила.

– Дамы, подъем! – вместо пробуждения девушки вцепились в него еще крепче, явно не собираясь отпускать добычу. Стряхнуть их удалось не с первой попытки. – Прошу меня извинить, но на сегодня у меня назначена одна очень важная встреча…

– Миииилый, ты насссс бросссаешшшь? Оооу..

– Обещай, что вернешься! Обещай-обещай-обеща…Ах!

Двухголосый хор замолк, подавившись стонами, а Эрос мысленно поставил себе десять баллов за сообразительность, и еще десять – за мастерство. К моменту, когда дамы переведут дыхание, он планировал находиться от них как можно дальше: в соревновании за его внимание любые амурные чувства напрочь проигрывали ежегодной встрече с братом.

Флагманский корабль Таноса обнаружился совсем рядом с орбитой Сатурна – огромную махину Обители ничего не стоило рассмотреть даже с поверхности Титана. Эрос хмыкнул, поправляя сумку с подарком на плече, и взмыл в воздух. Неужто братец хоть раз в жизни позаботился о его удобстве, перенеся встречу с другого конца галактики поближе к общему дому? Как мило с его стороны.

На обшивке корабля тут и там суетились ремонтные дроны, делавшие ее похожей издалека на гигантский муравейник. Признаться, механических помощников брата Эрос недолюбливал уже довольно давно, а потому счел за лучшее обогнуть скопления дронов по дуге, направившись прямо к главной палубе жилого сектора. Крошечные лампочки на входной двери дружелюбно мигнули, опознав приставленную к сенсору ладонь.

– Первая линяя родства. Доступ разрешен, – прошелестел компьютер, распахивая створку внутреннего отсека.

– Молодец, железяка, – Эрос осторожно погладил ближайшую металлическую стену, словно большого, но доброго пса. – Где хозяин?

– Хозяин отдыхает в библиотеке. Рекомендуемое время ожидания 2,7 часа. Рекомендуемое место пребывания…

– Брось, твой хозяин будет рад меня видеть! Тем более, – он многозначительно покачал сумку на руке, -… у меня есть для него подарок.

Компьютер на секунду замолк, просчитывая варианты.

– Библиотека в третьем отсеке. Следуйте по указаниям индикаторов.

Проходя по коридору, Эрос подмигнул ближайшей камере. Обитель, как и любая дама, определенно испытывала к нему самые теплые чувства.

В огромной библиотеке царил полумрак. На ум пришли слова системы об отдыхе хозяина – минуту назад Эрос не придавал им никакого значения, однако сейчас вся ситуация казалась крайне подозрительной. 17 июня – не тот день, когда бы он стал беспокоиться за себя, полностью уверенный в данном много лет назад обещании мира, но Таноса ему не удавалось застать спящим уже несколько сотен лет. Брат болен или, не дай боги..?

Привычного кресла нигде видно не было, как, впрочем, и самого Таноса. Вместо него на широкой кушетке зябко кутался в одеяло не до конца проснувшийся Адам Варлок.

– Опять беспокоится и пытается разговаривать, – одной рукой Адам закрывал лицо, а другой рассеянно поглаживал живот пониже солнечного сплетения. – Упорная, вся в тебя. Когда она действительно начнет говорить, я, наверное, сойду с ума.

Эрос нахмурился, не вполне уверенный, что на это следует отвечать. Варлок либо принимал его за кого-то другого, либо уже не мог похвастаться здравым рассудком.

– Слушай, ты не знаешь, где мой брат? – рискнул спросить Эрос, когда молчание затянулось, а Варлок, похоже, снова принялся погружаться в сон. – Компьютер послал меня сюда, и вот…

Адам медленно повернул голову, уставившись на него в упор. Эрос неуютно переступил с ноги на ногу – долго выносить немигающий взгляд этих белых глаз он не умел никогда.

– Старфокс? – настороженно спросил Варлок, усаживаясь на кушетке. Скинутое одеяло он теперь прижимал к груди.

– Эрос. Меня довольно давно никто не звал по кодовому имени…

– Старфокс, – упрямо повторил Варлок. Твердо сжатые губы и залегшие под глазами тени делали его лицо похожим на маску. – Что ты здесь делаешь?

Встречный вопрос буквально рвался на язык. Присутствие Варлока в личных покоях Обители было бы удивительным в любой другой день, но сегодня, в их с Таносом праздник, оно выглядело и вовсе невероятным. Брат слишком ревностно относился к этой маленькой традиции, чтобы допускать до нее чужаков. Быть может, он и вовсе забыл о давнем уговоре, оказавшись на орбите по чистой случайности?

– Пришел сказать, что ты отлично выглядишь, – Эрос проказливо подмигнул и растянул губы в улыбке. Варлок не шелохнулся, пропустив комплимент мимо ушей.

– Старфокс. Причина, – раздельно повторил он.

Эрос покачал головой – с их последней встречи ничего не изменилось, и Варлока все так же непросто было сбить с интересующей его темы.

– Хорошо, я соврал. Выглядишь ты не очень. Постарайся почаще есть, хорошо?

– Я зову Таноса.

В пору было возликовать – тактика «выбеси ближнего своего» как всегда удалась на славу…


	7. Chapter 7

***

По другую сторону бронированного стекла творилось невероятное: холодный, недавно спокойный, мрак космоса растекался теперь радужными кляксами. Блэкагар поморщился, переводя взгляд правее – при мигающем аварийном освещении мелкая дрожь обшивки капсулы выглядела в разы более угрожающей, чем в обычной обстановке. Даже приблизительные расчеты подсказывали – шансы на выживание с каждой секундой становились все более призрачными.

Несколько часов назад Максимус планировал их жизнь наперед, считая спасение неминуемым. Его нелепый оптимизм, взращенный застарелым безумием, казался до странного заразительным – словам брата хотелось верить беспрекословно, без раздумий. Мысль о том, что пятнадцать процентов это ничтожно мало, Блэкагар привычно спрятал в глубины подсознания, куда увлеченный сборкой брат и не думал заглядывать. Не лгать, банально умалчивать во спасение собственный разрушительный голос научил его уже довольно давно… В какой из моментов привычная тактика дала сбой, запуская лавину чудовищных ошибок, Блэкагар не мог понять до сих пор. Стоило ли взять с собой сына, разорвав сделку с Кангом? Рассказать Максимусу о собственных планах? Отказаться от помощи старому врагу? Давний совет «расслабиться», в коем он видел выход из большинства проблем, больше не казался актуальным – напротив, Блэкагар чувствовал себя жалким слепцом, любой шаг которого заканчивался ударом о каменную кладку.

То, что жизнь действительно зашла в тупик, он понял, как только посреди калейдоскопа цветов за смотровым стеклом разверзлась черная дыра.

По левую руку Танос хрипло проговаривал речитатив на незнакомом языке. Проклятия? Магия? Взгляд его был устремлен на собственный тускло поблескивающий наручень – непарный, впервые на памяти Блэкагара.

– Интенсивность сигнала сократилась вшестеро – трона он бы не достиг даже при наличии обоих колец, – выплюнул Танос сквозь зубы, прищуривая буквально горящие от сдерживаемой злости глаза. Будь здесь Максимус, он бы точно понял, о чем шла речь. Впрочем, даже исходя из тона, Блэкагар мог с уверенностью сказать: они только что попрощались с последней надеждой на выживание. – Если ты веришь в каких-то богов, Болтагон, самое время вознести им прощальную молитву.

Блэкагар помотал головой, вспоминая жесткое «Боги вскоре будут мертвы». Рот медленно наполнялся вязкой кровью из прокушенной губы: удержать рвущий горло крик удалось с трудом.

Говорят, что в последние секунды перед глазами проносится вся жизнь – вместо этого в мыслях разверзлось безбрежное ничто. Точно такая же пустота их встретила и внутри черной дыры.

***

Разговаривать со Старфоксом не хотелось – сладкие улыбки и маслянистый, ощупывающий взгляд казались лживыми, мерзкими до тошноты. За прошедшие с их последней встречи годы, самодовольный идиот ничуть не изменился, считая себя вправе совать длинный породистый нос в чужие жизни. В иное время Адам выгнал бы его взашей не думая, однако, именно сейчас, когда беспокойный шум на краю сознания так и не собирался замолкать, мысль о делегировании казалась крайне перспективной…

То, что Таноса нет в зоне досягаемости, он почувствовал практически сразу. Стоило лишь сосредоточиться, отбросить внешнюю мишуру вроде кипящего раздражения и сонного ступора, как метафорическая связующая нить натянулась струной в ожидании ответа – только чтобы лопнуть через мгновение, обдавая душу могильным холодом. Он не мог умереть, он обещал, это чудовищная ошибка – в унисон с паникующими мыслями стучало сбившееся с ритма сердце. Сжимая пальцами полы плаща, запахнутого на груди, Адам отстраненно чувствовал, как рвется крепкая ткань. Эмоции – свои и ребенка – переплетались, ложились внахлест, погребая под собой помутневшее сознание. «Я останусь» – голос Таноса звучал в воспоминаниях четко, почти как наяву. Неразборчивый шум в подсознании сменился тонким, жалобным воем. «Ничего такого, что не могло бы подождать». Кажется, крошечный комок жизни, их дочь, поняла все раньше него самого, и теперь оплакивала потерю так, как умела, перемешивая собственное горе с бессильной яростью родителя.

Страх, боль, необходимость сделать хоть что-то, исправить неизбежное, дотянуться до столь нужного им обоим сейчас человека, выжигали грудную клетку изнутри. Перед закрытыми веками вставал безбрежный космос – холодный, пустой, дарующий неправильную, обезличенную энергию. Такая годилась для битвы. Но вот для жизни?.. Едва ли.

Телепортироваться не вышло: сила собиралась вокруг, давила на хребет неподъемной тяжестью, а после уходила в никуда, не найдя в паникующем сознании главного – конечной точки перемещения.

– Варлок, с тобой все в порядке? Послушай… Черт возьми, ублюдок, ты решил нас всех прикончить?!

Почувствовав, как чужие пальцы сжимают его за плечи, Адам выбросил кулак вперед почти без замаха, собирая в ладони толику накопленной энергии – хватка незнакомца разжалась, по ушам ударил оглушительный звон, какого не бывает при простом падении. Когда он открыл глаза, по костяшкам пальцев бегали яркие искры, а из собственных спутанных волос на плечи ссыпались осколки битого стекла.

Прежде чем зажглось аварийное освещение, прошло без малого три секунды.

– Отлично, просто замечательно, ты сломал мне ребро, – прохрипел Старфокс, выбираясь из-под опрокинутого шкафа. Ворот его дорого жилета уродовала обгорелая дыра. – Прекрасный способ позвать моего брата, хвалю. Как только он увидит, что произошло с кораблем…

«Танос не увидит, – промелькнула нестерпимо ясная, четкая мысль. – Потому что его больше нет. Потому что он не сдержал обещание, уйдя в объятия Смерти. Потому что он БРОСИЛ МЕНЯ ОДНОГО».

– Варлок, ты же в курсе, что транслируешь свое нытье как неисправное радио? – вопреки всему сказанному, в глазах рыжего придурка злости было меньше, чем сострадания. От этой непрошеной жалости щемило горло, а плечи расправлялись сами собой – еще не хватало расписываться в собственных слабостях. У человека, оставшегося в одиночестве, больше не было на это никакого права. – Давай по порядку: мой брат самоубился, чтобы от тебя уйти?.. Погоди, куда ты? Да стой же ты… Ненавижу, когда ты так делаешь!

– Старфокс, еще одно слово, и я вышвырну тебя в космос, – бросил Адам, не оборачиваясь. Под ногами хрустели куски дерева и стекла, однако дроны не спешили на помощь. – Обитель, сводка по хозяину.

– Эмоциональная нестабильность, повышенное сердцебиение, угроза здоровью реб… – с воющим скрипом выдавил из себя ближайший динамик.

– Другому хозяину! – Замерев посреди коридора, Адам с ненавистью воззрился на захлебывающийся помехами динамик.

– Полная смена командующего состава 3.12 часа назад, после отлета создателя, – с каждым словом лязгающий голос все меньше походил на человеческий. Механическая сволочь издевалась, напрашивалась на удар. – Связь с ним потеряна 0.24 часа назад. Смена хозяина признана постоянной. Согласно коду 9-43-R, вторым человеком в командной цепи признан лорд Максимус Болтагон, место дислокации правое кр…

Цепь взрывов эхом прокатилась до дальнего конца коридора. Почувствовав, как по щеке мазнул осколок горящего пластика, Адам сорвался с места, ускоряя скорость с каждым шагом.

– Как ты теперь собираешься выяснять… ? – настырный Старфокс не отставал, маяча на краю зрения, словно надоедливое насекомое. – Псих долбанутый! Мммф!

Смотря в распахнутые от удивления голубые глаза, чувствуя под пальцами бьющуюся на чужом горле жилку, Адам ясно слышал усилившийся шум на краю сознания – дочке нравилась назойливая муха, нравилась толика текущей в их жилах общей крови…

– Мне не нужно ничего выяснять на СОБСТВЕННОМ корабле, Эрос. Если ты решил здесь остаться, советую это запомнить, – когда он разжал ладонь, лицо Старфокса горело не хуже красных ламп аварийного освещения. – Скажи спасибо, что ей не хотелось видеть смерть очередного родича…

Адам почти добрался до перехода в следующий отсек, когда за спиной вновь послышались торопливые шаги. Если у Таноса и было что-то общее с бесполезным, шумным братом, так это полное неумение отступать… До лаборатории они дошли в напряженном молчании.

Вместо хлорки и лекарств воздух в помещении разил дорогим алкоголем. Впрочем, недвижимые фигуры в креслах у самого входа гораздо больше напоминали коматозников, нежели запойных пьяниц – при появлении гостей никто из троицы так и не пошевелился. Мгновенно опознав знакомые лица, Адам прямой наводкой направился к ближайшему креслу: чтобы заставить Максимуса приоткрыть глаза, ему хватило одного пинка.

– Спящая красавица соизволила выйти в свет? – пьяно хихикнул тот, дотягиваясь до откупоренной бутылки коньяка. Стаканами он решил не заморачиваться.

– Когда ты видел Таноса в последний раз? – руки чесались провести допрос по всем правилам, однако внутреннее чутье подсказывало Адаму – толку от физических методов воздействия не будет никакого.

– Ааа… Сколько сейчас времени вообще? – Максимус комично нахмурился, собираясь с мыслями. – Милая чего там у нас?

– Точное время 0917 по стандартному исчислению, – прошелестела Обитель в уцелевшем настенном динамике.

– Бларго… Спасибо, милая, – похоже, собственные проблемы с речью Максимуса не беспокоили совершенно. Отставив бутылку в сторону он принялся загибать пальцы, просчитывая одному ему известные числа. – Если братик передал ему бластер сразу после ухода, то твой благ…. благоверный, черт побери, что за слово? Так вот, он уже час как должен был быть дома. Потерялся на дороге жизни?

Нарочито медленно выдохнув через нос, Адам скрипнул зубами – изнутри поднималась уродливая, злая обида на весь окружающий мир. Какого дьявола?! Вселенная посчитала, что пережитые несчастья не заслуживают оплаты спокойствием? Если и так, он намеревался все взять сам.

– Умер, – услужливо подсказал он, оглаживая ладонью неприятно занывшее солнечное сплетение.

– Dieu ait son âme! – вполголоса отозвался развалившийся на плече у Немезиса незнакомец в горнолыжной маске. Адам невесело хмыкнул против воли – что-что, а царствие небесное на том свете Таносу было гарантировано, спасибо бледной Госпоже.

Совсем рядом переваривший сказанное Максимус тяжело оперся о подлокотник поднимаясь на ноги. Незакрытая бутылка с коньяком была небрежно отброшена куда-то в недра глубоко офисного кресла.

– Красавица, прости за грубость, но у тебя уехала кукушка, – в подтверждение своим словам он вытянул руку, собираясь, по-видимому, постучать Адама по лбу, но вместо этого зашипел, получив ребром ладони по запястью. – Хорошо, хорошо, я тебя не трогаю. Но ты хоть представляешь, как нелепо это звучит? Твой парень – бессмертный титан, смею напомнить – умер, потерявшись в космосе. Обитель, где шляется мой брат? Он просто обязан услышать этот анекдот.

– Связь с Блэкагаром Болтагоном и создателем потеряна 0.32 часа назад. Капсула NM-84 пропала в 49м секторе системы Сириус-Икс. Возможные причины гибели команды: столкновение с сингулярностью – 0.12, неисправность оборудования – 0.08, неудачное противодействие космической сущности – 0.64, бомбардировка вражескими…

Перегруженный мозг автоматически рассортировывал полученные факты с дотошностью, достоянной машины: исчезновение старшего Болтагона, система Сириус-Икс, противодействие космической сущности. Детали пазла практически встали на свои места – казалось, что если поразмыслить хотя бы минуту… Через мгновение внимание Адама привлек странный булькающий звук. Привалившись бедром к ближайшему лабораторному столу, Максимус безудержно хохотал, вздернув подбородок, и обнажая светлое горло с судорожно дергающимся кадыком. От его визгливого, истерического смеха волосы на затылке вставали дыбом.

Припомнив, как когда-то Хизер с отцом лечили его собственные истерики пощечинами, Адам размахнулся вполсилы… Чужую руку Максимус поймал на подлете, до хруста сжав пальцами золотое запястье.

– К чему эти варварские методы, красавица? В отсутствии чувства юмора тебе стоит винить лишь самого себя.

– В смерти твоего брата и Таноса нет ничего смешного, принц, – вырвать руку удалось с трудом – признаться, Адам и не ждал такой силы: казалось, физическое воздействие было прерогативой старшего Болтагона.

– Что бы ты понимал в хороших шутках, – оскалился Максимус в ответ. В светлых глазах за искрами смеха проглядывало топкое болото безумия. – Братик пережил потерю трона, сына и страны, чтобы погибнуть за час до гребанного конца света. План спасения был подготовлен на все сто. Ты представляешь, как мала вероятность такого исхода, когда за окном уже происходит столкновение? Один шанс из миллиарда, и… Бинго! Десять из десяти по шкале удачливости – я знал, что у меня очень талантливый братик. Когда мы с ним встретимся, он будет хохотать до упада, невзирая на чертов голос. Вселенная все равно летит к чертям…

Когда Старфокс отодвинул его с дороги, бросаясь к ближайшему иллюминатору, Адам уверился в мысли о том, что безумие заразно. И так не отличавшийся здравым рассудком, после новости о гибели брата Максимус очевидно сошел с ума…

– Варлок, ты должен это видеть, – заслышав незнакомые нотки страха в голосе беспечного Старфокса, Адам уже точно знал, что предыдущие выводы оказались ошибочными. Для того чтобы увериться во всем окончательно, потребовалось лишь закрыть глаза, сосредотачиваясь на связи с космосом: привычный мир умирал, сгорал в столкновении с чужеродной реальностью. Максимус не соврал – прямо сейчас безжалостное пламя пожрало Другую землю, идеальный дом его великого отца, а значит, у остальной вселенной оставалось не более часа. Совсем скоро все вокруг обещало превратиться в столь ненавистное ничто.

А впрочем…

– Компьютер, вывести планы спасения на дисплеи, – отрывисто велел Адам, расправляя плечи. Мониторы в лаборатории вспыхнули, демонстрируя сонмы графиков и схем. Разобраться со всем в кратчайшие сроки – чем не работа для урожденного Мессии?..

***  
Впервые за последние месяцы Торо чувствовал себя в Аттилане чужаком – после объявления Королевы столица как никогда стала похож на огромный муравейник, где любой из жителей точно знал собственное место в единой системе. Каждый, кроме него. Безразличные взгляды окружающих проходили сквозь кожу и кости, будто никому и дела не было до неприкаянного мальчишки (будь проклято позднее взросление!). Аттилан готовился к смерти. 

Побывав однажды на том свете, Торо чертовски не хотел возвращаться туда вновь. Тем более – в тоскливом одиночестве. 

«Сохраняйте спокойствие» – четко вещал из громкоговорителей успокаивающий женский голос. – «Власти делают все возможное для решения проблемы». Поглядывая с высоты птичьего полета на просыпающийся Манхэттен, на виднеющуюся у самого горизонта угрожающе растущую тень, Торо как мог, отмахивался от навязчивой мысли «Усилий может оказаться недостаточно». 

Приземление вышло неудачным: отвлекшись на секунду, он на скорости пропахал крышу, неловко снес локтем ближайшую антенну и со злостью швырнул в медленно обернувшуюся камеру наблюдения яркий сгусток огня. Мелочный вандализм успокоения ожидаемо не принес – на душе было паршиво и неспокойно. 

Когда люк на крышу скрипнул, Торо уже добрых пять минут разглядывал безоблачное небо. Если не поворачивать голову вправо, туда где продолжала расти тень чужой вселенной, можно было почти забыть о грядущем конце света. Самообман спасал мало, однако, неплохо помогал убивать утекающее сквозь пальцы время. 

– Ты мог бы вылететь через окно, знаешь? Оно все равно разбито, да и времени на подъем потратил бы куда меньше. 

– Мне хотелось дать тебе время на раздумья, – опустившийся рядом Джим буквально излучал вселенское спокойствие. До встречи с ним Торо был уверен – такими бывают только психи и буддийские монахи. – Ты имел полное право на обиду.

– Как насчет права на правду? 

Снизу, со внутреннего двора раздавался топот десятков ног в форменных тяжелых сапогах. Маленькие радости дара человека-Факела – самого Торо не заставляли носить такие даже на войне. Баки скрежетал зубами от зависти, поговаривая о несправедливости, а Намор подливал масла в огонь, демонстрируя голые ноги и полное отсутствие проблем, связанных с обувкой… На плечо легла тяжелая ладонь, отгоняя воспоминания о былых временах. 

– Том, я знаю, что был неправ. Понимаешь, вы с Джеймсом так радовались жизни – этот парк, крокодил из тира, ночевка, – Джим замялся на мгновение – скулы его отчетливо покраснели. Хотелось надеяться, что от смущения, а не гнева. – Намор говорил, будто вы уже слишком взрослые для всего этого замалчивания. Надо было с ним согласиться…

Поймав себя на предугадывании каждой последующей фразы, Торо на секунду закатил глаза. Пятиминутка извинений в стиле Джима, том сто двенадцатый, дополненный. Перехватив лежащую на собственном плече руку Джима, со скуки он принялся сворачивать из теплых пальцев фигу. 

– Торо… 

– Да, я тебя слушаю, папочка. Ты очень виноват, крайне сожалеешь и просишь прощения, так? 

Кивок Джима совпал с отдаленным грохотом взрыва – в отдалении, чуть к западу, над городом поднимался столб темного дыма. Закрывшая треть небосвода тень разродилась флотилией летающих кораблей…

– Очень вовремя. Считай, будто я тебя прощаю, – поднимаясь на ноги, Торо торжественно вручил Джиму его собственную, свернутую теперь в неприличном жесте ладонь. – Мне надо подбросить Бака, так что поговорим попозже – когда победим.

***  
В детстве, мечтая о космосе, Тейн представлял себе величественный Аттилан, мириады миров и бесконечные приключения. Детство закончилось, Аттилан упал с небес на землю, а безбрежный космос оказался в реальности холодным и пустым. Что до приключений…

Даже после уборки мостик угнанного спартанского звездолета напоминал о недавно учиненной на нем бойне: брошенные личные вещи команды, вмятины на переборках, оставшиеся от падения тел, стойкий и омерзительный запах смерти.

\- Тебя не должны беспокоить такие мелочи, мой мальчик, – голос Пасти лился размеренно и спокойно. До крайности убедительно. - Разве львов беспокоят сотни раздавленных муравьев?

Молча помотав головой, Тейн сложил руки на груди и потер ладонями мерзнущие плечи – холод пробирал до костей, плащ пришлось сбросить для удобства передвижения, а система обогрева на корабле оставляла желать лучшего. Будь здесь кто-то, умеющий с ней обращаться…

Он действительно не хотел убивать всю команду. Новые силы бурлили в крови, опьяняя и даря надежду на невозможное – возрождение уничтоженного Оллорана. Пасть уверял, что будущему властелину вселенной такое задание будет по плечу, в голове у Тейна билась одна только мысль – «Скорее бы!», а упертый капитан совершенно не хотел брать попутчиков. Потерять контроль в пылу спора, что может оказаться нелепее? Угрожающий взмах ладонью был призван просто напугать, доказать свое превосходство и серьезность ситуации, но вместо этого оставил на полу два десятка медленно остывающих трупа. Прежде чем скорчиться в капитанском кресле и включить автопилот до Земли, Тейн велел дроидам выбросить их за борт. На мысленном кладбище случайных жертв появились новые кресты.

\- Приземление на планету ожидается через 47,2 минуты по стандартному исчи-ш-ш-шшш…

Свет на палубе несколько раз мигнул, прежде чем погаснуть окончательно. Стряхнув с ладоней крошки протеинового батончика, а с коленей – найденный в одной из кают журнал, Тейн на ощупь добрался до мостика. За смотровым стеклом космос переливался всеми оттенками алого, а в дальнем верхнем углу медленно сходились две идентичные планеты.

\- Убирайся оттуда немедленно! – крик Пасти раздался над самым ухом, заставив Тейна вздрогнуть всем телом. Наставник никогда раньше не повышал на него голос и впервые выглядел настолько взбешенным. – Переместишься на базу Четверки, там уже подготовлен шаттл. Я прибуду позднее, когда корабль перейдет под твой контроль. Ты помнишь наш разговор про необходимые жертвы? Поторопись, Земле осталось не более часа…

\- Стоп, что значит осталось? Ты обещал мне вселенную, Пасть! Мы так не договаривались, постой… – повернувшись на каблуках, он резко выбросил руку в попытке схватить наставника за плечо. Корабль тряхнуло, ладонь прошла сквозь пустоту и Тейн чуть не упал, запутавшись сапогом в складках форменного плаща.

Телепортироваться пришлось наудачу. Без точных координат ничего не стоило расшибиться в лепешку, столкнувшись с одной из высоток, а значит, воздух оставался самым выигрышным вариантом. Вызывая в памяти образ Манхэттена, Тейн резко рванул сдавивший горло воротник, сбросил тяжелую накидку на пол и сосредоточился на перемещении. «Чем выше, тем лучше» - подсказало сознание голосом Пасти.

Совет оказался почти фатальным: первым, что встретило Тейна в небе над Манхэттеном, оказалась взрывная волна. Чувствуя себя тряпочной куклой, он перекувырнулся через голову, и лишь спустя долгий десяток секунд смог восстановить равновесие: под ногами поднимался дым от горящих высоток, над головой виднелись очертания чужой планеты, атмосфера которой извергала армаду кораблей.

\- Так и будешь здесь висеть? – от щелчка горящих пальцев перед самым носом лицо опалило жаром, и Тейн шарахнулся в сторону, не разбирая направления. – Парень, ты помогать будешь или нет?

\- Я… - мысли путались, отказываясь принимать происходящее: десять минут назад он мечтал о воскрешении родного города, а сейчас…

\- Шаттл, глупец! Ты должен успеть перехватить его до отбытия! – лицо проявившегося рядом Пасти исказилось от гнева. Сквозь его полупрозрачную фигуру виднелось горящее небо.

\- Я не знаю, что мне делать! – заорал Тейн в ответ, чувствуя, как перед глазами встают злые слезы.  
Нетерпеливо вертящийся в воздухе Факел улыбнулся – на фоне горящего лица оскал выглядел пугающим до дрожи – а после хлопнул Тейна по плечу лишенной огня ладонью.

\- Все просто: это враги, - взмах в сторону приближающейся армады показался Тейну до крайности легкомысленным, - …и их надо уничтожить. Справишься?

\- ТЫ ХОЧЕШЬ ПОГИБНУТЬ ЗДЕСЬ? – верещал Пасть на границе слышимости. В голос его вкрадывались странные помехи. – ИДИОТ! СОПЛЯК!

\- К дьяволу, - пробормотал Тейн себе под нос, искренне надеясь, что прячущийся на другом конце вселенной наставник получил его ответ. Если уж судьба давала ему шанс спасти мир, расплатиться за гибель паствы и Оллорана, он не собирался его упускать. – У меня небольшие проблемы с контролем, но я постараюсь. Вот так вот?

Десяток ближайших кораблей покрылся толстой коркой янтаря. В отблесках взрывов зависший в воздухе драгоценный минерал искрился и сверкал, словно новогодняя гирлянда.

\- Вау, ну ты даешь, - хохотнул Факел, от избытка чувств описывая в воздухе восьмерку. – Меня, кстати, Торо зовут.

\- Тейн, очень приятно.

Впервые за последнее время он ощущал себя действительно нужным.

***  
– Кабал в сборе, господин, – прошелестел динамик, отвлекая Адама от чтения очередного технического документа. Вскинув голову, он прищурился, ожидая продолжения, однако оно так и не последовало.  
Лампы над столом в лаборатории мерзко трещали на грани слышимости. По утверждениям ИИ это были последствия энергетического коллапса. Исключать подобный вариант не стоило, хотя Адам ставил на то, что мерзкой технике просто захотелось напомнить ему об устроенной ранее истерике. 

– Ты ведь знаешь, что они маньяки и убийцы? – нервно поинтересовался Эрос. Все пятнадцать минут ожидания он вертелся волчком, рассматривая приборы, покачиваясь на стуле и царапая ногтем лакированную поверхность стола. Поведение, достойное детского сада. 

– Замолкни, Старфокс. Не делай и из меня убийцу, – пробормотал Адам сквозь зубы, стараясь вновь сосредоточиться на мелькающих в голограмме схемах. 

– Что насчет маньяка? 

Вдох-выдох: не критическая необходимость в дыхании, скорее способ успокоить расшатанные нервы. Сжимая пальцы в кулак, Адам с мгновение разглядывал побелевшие костяшки. Кажется, попытка спокойно поработать была обречена на провал. 

– Что насчет моего посоха в твоей глотке? – хмуро поинтересовался он, выдержав паузу. Эрос глянул в ответ с сомнением, будто не был уверен в серьезности угрозы. 

– Мда, златовласка, легкий флирт не по твоей части. Зато вижу, что в тебе нашел мой брат.

Вместо ответа Адам поднялся на ноги, зацепив на ходу посохом щиколотку Эроса. Тот развлекал себя как умел – качался туда-сюда, откинувшись на задние ножки хлипкого стула. Раздавшийся позади грохот знаменовал победу силы гравитации над клинической тупостью. Максимус, сидящий у самого входа в обнимку с коньяком, отверткой и странного вида микросхемой, даже не поднял головы, когда створка дверей отодвинулась в сторону. Застыв на полпути, Адам пару раз стукнул посохом об пол, привлекая к себе внимание.

– Ты вообще собираешься идти на совещание? – сухо спросил он, натыкаясь на расфокусированный взгляд. От полопавшихся сосудов белки чужих глаз казались кроваво-красными, а тонкий ободок синей радужки – неестественно ярким. 

– Нет-нет-нет, не могу, никак не получится, – Максимус энергично помотал головой, оскаливая зубы в пугающей улыбке. – Столько дел навалилось, маячок вот барахлит, а братик все еще пришел. Ты знаешь, какой он у меня занятой? Королевство требует чудовищных временных затрат.

– Твой брат… – начал было Адам, но замолчал, когда добравшийся наконец до дверей Эрос со значением приложил палец к губам, а после и вовсе опустился на корточки рядом с бормочущим нелепицы Максимусом. 

– Мы представляем, что это за затраты. Хочешь, я покажу тебе фокус, приятель? – в его левой руке блеснула неизвестно откуда взявшаяся монета. – А теперь… – с видом заправского фокусника Эрос как бы невзначай пробежался пальцами по чужой шее от уха до яремной вены. Когда мгновением спустя он раскрыл правую ладонь, на ней уже покоился металлический кругляшек, а Максимус с улыбкой привалился затылком к стене. Глаза его были плотно закрыты. – А вот теперь мы можем идти на встречу к твоим убийцам и маньякам. Ты правда собирался напомнить ему о гибели брата?.. 

Утвердительный ответ отчего-то застрял в горле, так что вместо продолжения беседы Адам предпочел ускорить шаг. 

Зал заседаний встретил их мертвенной тишиной. Кожей чувствуя испытывающие взгляды четырех пар глаз, Адам откинулся в кресле во главе стола, с намеком устроив посох у себя на коленях. Эрос, обзаведшийся несвойственной ему молчаливостью, кажется, счел за лучшее спрятаться за высокой спинкой. 

– Как это следует понимать, Варлок? – голос Терракса раскатами грома ударился о стены, отдаваясь в голове неприятным гулом. 

– Танос мертв, – коротко бросил Адам, потирая двумя пальцами занывший висок. От яркого света болели глаза, а голограмма с обратным отсчетом, зависшая в воздухе, чертовски раздражала непредсказуемыми радужными переливами. – В момент его гибели корабль и команда перешли под мой контроль. В отличие от Таноса я не связан с вами никакими клятвами, так что любой нарушивший мои приказы и субординацию рискует оказаться часть грядущей катастрофы. Уверяю, вам это совершенно не понравится.

Несомненным плюсом общения со столь нелюбимыми Эросом убийцами и маньяками являлось почти полное безразличие к чужой смерти. Чуть напрягшись, Адам улавливал исходящие от присутствующих отблески эмоций, оценивая реакцию на собственные слова: держать лицо умели многие, но вот экранировать собственные реакции от бывшего владельца камня души? Данное умение давалось только избранным. Хозяин мертв и… Никакой паники, отсутствие пустых сожалений. Сомнения Лебеди, смятение Проксимы, полыхающий гнев Терракса и словно в противовес ему – холодное спокойствие Корвуса. Танос явно знал, что делал, когда собирал в команду столь непохожих друг на друга существ. 

Зато его брат был явно не в ладах с собственными чувствами: страх, искренняя печаль, неуемный интерес. Казалось, эту круговерть эмоций будет способен почувствовать даже человек, начисто лишенный эмпатии. 

– Если ты думаешь, что ублюдок Таноса в твоем брюхе дает тебе право… – от удара Терракса по столу поверхность его покрылась извилистыми трещинами. Стоящий за креслом Эрос громко вдохнул и зачем-то вцепился мертвой хваткой Адаму в левое плечо. 

Поднимаясь на ноги, он сбросил чужую руку не глядя. Воздух вокруг посоха заискрился электрическими разрядами, становясь густым и тяжелым, почти осязаемым. Собранная недавно сила, не пришедшаяся организму по вкусу, отчаянно искала точку выхода, любую причину для срыва… 

– Кто тебе сказал, что мне нужно ДАВАТЬ какое-либо право? – Адам не был уверен, обманывали ли его глаза, или по металлическим переборкам действительно прокатывались частые волны. От хватки на посохе пальцы сводило судорогой. – После смерти Таноса я ВЗЯЛ ЕГО САМ.

В гримасу вскочившего на ноги Терракса помимо ярости добавилась щедрая порция агонии. Мелькнувший в воздухе топор с громким лязгом ударился об пол, прокатился по плитам и замер. Порожденный им звук так и не смолкал. 

Адам с усилием зажмурился, силясь избавиться от звона в ушах. Мир сосредоточился в двух точках: пульсирующей боли в виске и горящих на раскалившемся посохе пальцах. Когда он рискнул приоткрыть глаза, преставшая взгляду картина напоминала чудовищную галлюцинацию: силуэт Терракса вытянулся, конечности изогнулись под немыслимыми углами, а неуязвимая для большинства ударов плоть поднималась в воздух струйкой густого дыма. Когда бесформенное облако осыпалось на землю грудой одинаковых кубов, Адам сглотнул, чувствуя, как к горлу подкатывает желчь. На ближайшем к верхушке кубике вращался живой, налитый кровью глаз. 

Остывающий посох ластился к ладони, уже не обжигая – грея. Если бы вещи могли извиняться… Взмахивая им на пробу, Адам готов был молиться любым силам и богам, лишь бы только окружающее его безумие подошло к концу. 

«Верни все на место, или клянусь..!»

Зрелище собиравшихся в единую фигуру, сраставшихся и трансформировавшихся кубов, казалось настолько же мерзким, насколько и завораживающим… Только увидев как Терракс, сидя на собственном месте, беззвучно хватает ртом воздух, Адам внезапно осознал, что тоже забыл дышать.

– Приятно видеть, как вы чтите наследие Таноса, господин, – заслышав скрежещущий голос, он резко обернулся: с оскаленных в улыбке клыков Корвуса капала густая слюна. – Я, старший из лейтенантов Кабала, прошу вас принять наше общее почтение. Мы сочтем служение вам за честь. 

Проксима утвердительно кивнула, салютуя в воздух копьем. Лебедь и Терракс хранили молчание – при наличии воображения его можно было счесть за полное согласие. 

– Представление закончено, до конца Света вы мне больше не понадобитесь, – твердо проговорил Адам, силясь изобразить на лице безразличие вместо омерзения. Отчего-то казалось, что вы ходило это из рук вон плохо. – Все свободны, разойтись. 

По крайней мере, его первый приказ воспринят с энтузиазмом… 

– Это было… Чертова не-смерть, аж дрожь берет. Девушка, до встречи!– усевшись верхом на ручку ближайшего кресла, Эрос через спинку помахал уходящей Лебеди, вздрогнул от громкого хлопка двери и вновь уставился на Адама до отвращения наивным взглядом. – Знаешь, во время программной речевки у тебя даже цвет кожи стал как у Таноса. Не думал, что это передается половым путем. Кстати, можно?.. 

За пару секунд вынужденного молчания в голове у Адама промелькнул десяток различных способов сломать протянутую руку. Если ребро послужило недостаточным предупреждением…

Ребенок молчал. Эрос фонил радостью и восторгом, словно неисправный реактор – радиацией. Таймер на столе показывал 34 минуты. Сил не было совершенно.

– Только осторожно, – пробормотал Адам, кивая. – Не знаю почему, но ты ей нравишься. 

– Ты просто ничего не понимаешь в моем очаровании. Ну, будем знакомиться, племянница? – улыбаясь, Эрос выглядел полным идиотом…

***

– Моя дочь, она была там когда все загорелось, а потом потолок… и господи, Кэти… Ей всего двенадцать, сделайте что-нибудь!

– Мэм, все будет в порядке, пройдите пожалуйста… – Баки огляделся, выискивая глазами людей в знакомой униформе. – Парень, да, вот ты. В убежище ее, живо.

Кажется, женщина еще кричала что-то вслед, но уже через десяток шагов отчаянные мольбы окончательно потонули в какофонии грохота и лязга. Под ногами куски бетона мешались с разбитым асфальтом, а от входа в ближайшее здание тянуло поистине адским жаром. Баки остановился на несколько секунд, смахнул со лба капли пота и тяжело вздохнул. Возможно, пробираться сквозь завалы было бы чуть проще, не застилай глаза тяжелый, раздирающий легкие дым.

– Эй, есть тут кто? – он постучал по наушнику, вслушиваясь в статический шум с разрозненными обрывками фраз. – Торо, Джим, если вы слышите, не отказался бы от вашей помощи с огнем. Аллооо?..

В небе прогремел очередной взрыв. Вражеское судно накренилось, грозя упасть на город, однако вскоре вновь зависло в воздухе, противореча всем законам гравитации: похоже, за дело взялся кто-то из тяжеловесов. Когда горящая фигура отделилась от пламени, устремляясь вниз, Баки прищурился, всматриваясь. Свои, или вовсе Джонни Шторм? – издалека отличить одного Факела от другого было не так уж просто.

– Статус? – Джим притушил свой огонь, едва коснувшись земли. Теперь, стоя от него в паре метров Баки с легкостью различал порванный на плече костюм и кровоточащую рану на щеке. Похоже, битва в воздухе давалась всем ничуть не легче, чем разборки с гражданскими на земле.

– Пожар в фойе высотки, угроза полного обрушения, – Баки кивнул в сторону ближайшего офисного здания. На уцелевших стеклах дверей плясали багровые отблески. – Сможешь убрать все пламя?

– Посмотрим, что можно сделать, – коротко бросил Джим, потирая раненую щеку – от неосторожного движения кровь с новой силой потекла по подбородку. – Тебя подбросить внутрь?

– Давай, только быстрее.

От рывка скрещенные лямки наплечной кобуры опасно затрещали, но рваться не спешили. Баки чуть сгорбился, смещая вес для удобства полета, и прикрыл локтем лицо, когда стеклянные двери оплавились перед ними под напором прицельного огня. Почувствовав под ногами твердый пол, по инерции он слегка качнулся вперед. За спиной Джим пульсировал волнами жара, вбирая всполохи пламени по периметру. Сверху сыпалась мелкая крошка штукатурки.

– Помощь подоспела! – проорал Баки, складывая ладони рупором. Огонь вокруг утихал, впитываясь без остатка в раскинувшего руки Джима. В наступившей на пару мгновений тишине из-под обуглившейся стойки информации послышался захлебывающийся кашель. Это обнадеживало – значит, хоть кто-то пережил творившийся в здании ад.

Дышать по ходу зачистки становилось все труднее: задымление никуда не делось, а из вздернутого воротника форменной водолазки респиратор вышел довольно паршивый. Проведя в здании пятнадцать минут, на двоих с Джимом они успели осмотреть весь первый этаж, и вывести на улицу десяток человек, прежде чем перекрытия вновь начали трещать под натиском огня.

– Хэй, не плачь, все нормально, – девочка на его руках дрожала, будто осиновый лист. Баки ставил на то, что на руках у Джима ребенок бы чувствовал себя куда комфортнее. Только вот незадача – сплавив ребенка с рук на руки, тот остался прикрывать отход. Хмыкнув себе под нос, Баки неловко похлопал девочку по плечу и попытался ускорить шаг – навстречу уже спешил давешний парень в униформе ЩИТа. – Ты ведь Кэти, так? Сейчас тебя отведут…

Ударившая в спину взрывная волна сбила его с ног, а от оглушающего грохота заложило уши. Падая, Баки выставил вперед плечо, стараясь увести ребенка из-под удара. Осколок стекла, торчащий из земли, пропорол ткань и кожу – рукав формы тут же начал пропитываться кровью. Позади высотку затянуло плотной завесой дыма и бетонной пыли.

– …рядке, сэр? – подбежавший было агент неловко застыл совсем рядом в видимом замешательстве. – Вам требуется помощь?

Несколько мгновений Баки молчал, до рези в глазах всматриваясь в клубы пыли. Казалось, всполох огня должен вот-вот пропороть серое небо, взлетая к облакам. Оставшийся в здании Джим не мог так просто…

– Отдай девочку матери, – наконец выдохнул он, поднимаясь на локте. Живую руку прострелило вспышкой острой боли. – Мне нужна твоя рация.

Одеревеневшие пальцы слушались с трудом. Перебираясь через нагромождения бетонных блоков Баки чертыхнулся со злостью – переключиться на нужный канал связи получилось не с первого раза.

– Торо, Намор, мать вашу, ну давайте же, – шипение в динамике то и дело меняло тональность. – Какого дьявола? Джим вышел из строя, слышите? Вы должны быть рядом, черт бы вас побрал!

– …е вы сейчас? – прохрипела рация голосом Маккензи, когда Баки уже был готов отбросить ненужную железку к чертям. Он огляделся: вокруг, насколько хватало взгляда, валялись обломки зданий.

– Пересечение пятой и тридцать второй. Быстрее, я не могу его най…

Джим неподвижно лежал у самого выхода. Его красный костюм покрылся толстым слоем серой пыли, на груди покоилась балка с торчащими из нее штырями, а по запрокинутому горлу и выпростанной поверх балки руке пробегали редкие всполохи огня.

– Нет, нет, нет, только попробуй, Хаммонд! – перемахнув сразу через несколько крупных плит, Баки подбежал так быстро, как только мог. Железная рука мерзко заскрипела, протестуя против попытки поднять непосильную тяжесть – полностью скинуть испачканную кровью балку не вышло. Чуть сдвинув ее в сторону, Баки сглотнул: в представшей взгляду грудной клетке металл мешался с осколками костей.

– На.. мор?.. – В унисон хриплому дыханию Джима двигались виднеющиеся в дыре легкие.

– Тшшш, он уже идет, потерпи, – перехватив чужое невозможно горячее запястье, Баки принялся считать зашкаливающий пульс. Десять, пятнадцать, двадцать…

На сорок одном Джима выгнуло дугой. Опасаясь навредить еще больше, Баки осторожно прижал его спиной к земле, другой ладонью стирая выступившую на посиневших губах кровь.

– Все будет нормально. Помнишь, ты обещал, что мы умрем всей командой? Вместе.

Время тянулось мучительно медленно: к моменту появления Намора сердце Джима успело сделать не более трех сотен ударов, однако даже эти несколько минут казались вечностью.

– Джим! – выдохнул Намор, босиком приземляясь в раскрошенное месиво бетона и стекла. Баки вскинул глаза, встречаясь с ним взглядом, и молча покачал головой. Не то, чтобы Его Глубоководное Величество хоть раз восприняло «нет» в качестве ответа… – Отодвинься, Барнс.

Балка отлетела в сторону, с грохотом приземлившись где-то в отдалении.

Оказавшись в чужих руках, Джим прохрипел что-то, не открывая глаз. Его кровь толчками выливалась Намору на грудь, заливая сажу и ошметки формы. 

– Светлячок, я прошу, молчи… Нам нужен врач.

«Конец света, он нам не поможет» – хотел было напомнить Баки, но вместо этого кивнул, поднимаясь на ноги.

– ЩИТ разбил лагерь в той стороне, пойдем.

Баки припустился по опустевшим тротуарам, и все равно едва успевал за поднявшимся в воздух Намором. На улицах города народу и правда было порядком меньше, чем в горящем от взрывов небе. Зато в самом лагере было не протолкнуться: от запаха лекарств першило в горле, но даже он не мог перебить стойкий дух смерти.

Чуть издали наблюдая, как Намор едва ли не рычит на первого попавшегося врача, Баки почти пропусти тихий звон коммуникатора. 

– Мы побеждаем Бак! Кораблей почти не осталось! – в динамике свистел ветер, а в голос Торо вкрадывались предательские помехи.

Тень чужого мира теперь занимала весь горизонт. Неужели Том не понимал, что…

– Лагерь на тридцать второй. Сейчас же, – бросил Баки в микрофон, сжимая трубку железной ладонью.

Кто-то сдвинул его с дороги, толкнув в онемевшее плечо – правой руки он теперь не чувствовал. Не то, чтобы это имело значение за минуты до смерти… Мимо сновали медсестры и врачи, мутанты, герои. Стараясь не встречаться глазами с гражданскими, посматривающими вокруг с затравленной надеждой, Баки передвинулся поближе к Намору. Как тот умудрялся орать на врача, толком не повышая голос, оставалось непостижимой загадкой.

– Послушайте, даже если бы у меня были свободные люди, мы бы не смогли ничего…

– Нет это вы меня послушайте. Мне глубоко наплевать на занятость вашего персонала, но если вы не найдете хоть одного приличного медика в ближайшие тридцать секунд… – зажатый в его руках Джим закашлялся, разбрызгивая кровь вперемешку с искрами. Горящий всполох чиркнул Намора по потемневшей от гари щеке, но тот, казалось, не обратил внимания – проглотив окончание угрозы, он коснулся губами лба Джима чуть выше переносицы, и зашептал гораздо тише и мягче. – Тихо, мой хороший, я здесь.

Баки сжал зубы, отворачиваясь: даже за годы, проведенные на геройском поприще, привыкнуть к смерти друзей он так и не смог.

– Хэй, еле вас нашли. Что-то стряслось? – в противовес отчаянию Намора, голос Тома звучал до отвращения бодро. Затормозив на лету, он шумно опустился на землю, обхватил Баки за шею и принялся экспрессивно размахивать свободной рукой. Приземлившийся бок о бок с ним высокий парень в золотых доспехах неловко улыбнулся. – Познакомься, это Тейн. Ты не представляешь, какой он классный. Кстати, почему мы здесь? -

Вместо ответа Баки сдвинулся на шаг, открывая Торо обзор.

– Папочка?.. С тобой все в порядке? Не молчи, посмотри на меня! Джим!

– Не трогай, его нельзя беспокоить, – не поднимая головы, хрипло пробормотал Намор.

– Это мой отец!

Вторая рука пришлась бы сейчас как нельзя кстати, но даже при наличии одного протеза Баки успел перехватить Торо за талию, прежде чем тот рванул вперед.

– Господин Маккензи, вы позволите? – не став дожидаться продолжения скандала, незнакомец – Тейн – осторожно вклинился в диалог. – У себя дома я был лекарем.

– Был до того как?.. – в глазах вскинувшегося Намора явно читалось узнавание. – Вперед. Хуже уже не будет.

Редкий кашель Джима перешел в надсадный хрип – его тело на руках у Намора вновь изогнулось в судороге. Застывший было Торо громко всхлипнул, утирая лицо рукавом. Баки чуть отстранился, готовый в любой момент перехватить его вновь.

– Я… Мне нужно подышать.

– Джеймс, – Намор качнул головой в сторону выхода из палатки, куда секунду назад рванул Торо.

Баки устало закатил глаза.

– Мог бы и не напоминать.

Том сидел прямо на тротуаре, как в детстве, подтянув колени к груди.

– Пойдем внутрь, у нас мало времени.

– Не говори так! – рявкнул Торо, ударяя кулаком по асфальту. – Мы победим, Джим будет жить, они с Намором…

К востоку вспыхнула и погасла ярка вспышка, в конце улицы строем вышагивали Стражи. Над головой, сквозь алую дымку горящей атмосферы можно было различить чужой, стремительно надвигающийся город.

– Прекрати себя обманывать, у нас нет шансов.

– Замолчи, не смей! Все еще будет… Бак, в сторону!

Среагировав на крик, в котором ярость сменилась испугом, Баки попытался уйти в перекат. Отнявшаяся рука неловко подогнулась, меняя траекторию падения, а затылок обожгло сокрушительным ударом. Перед глазами разверзлась непроглядная тьма. 

***  
Двигатели корабля молчали. Танос пошевелился в кресле, без усилий разорвал опоясывающий грудь ремень безопасности и поднялся на ноги. В кабине царил слабый полумрак: компенсируя полное отсутствие электричества, дневной свет проникал сквозь испещренное трещинами смотровое стекло. Обычно другая сторона черной дыры выглядела несколько иначе…

Когда со стороны моторного отсека раздались неторопливые шаги, Танос с усилием тряхнул отключившегося Болтагона за плечо. 

– Время принимать гостей.

Очнувшись, тот выглядел сбитым с толку лишь пару секунд, а после бесшумно поднялся на ноги, чуть опираясь ладонью о приборную панель.

– У вас здесь уютно, – незнакомец улыбнулся, демонстрируя ряды ровных белых зубов и завидное добродушие. Подавив первое желание броситься вперед, Танос прищурился, ожидая продолжения. – Мой король, зачем же вы поднялись? Королю не престало встречать верных подданных на ногах. Почему вы молчите? В нашу прошлую встречу я говорил, что в вынужденном молчании нет никакой необходимости. Верите мне?

Бахвальство об играх с законами мироздания не оставляло сомнений – перед ними стоял самозваный творец, Бейондер. Взять под контроль кипящую ярость, проснувшуюся вместе с узнаванием, стоило Таносу огромного труда.

– Я… – голос Болтагона звучал размеренно и хрипло: с непривычки ему явно было непросто проговаривать свои мысли вслух. – Я велел тебе покинуть нашу вселенную и никогда не возвращаться.

– Можете проверить: я исполнил ваш приказ, мой король. Это МОЯ вселенная.

Стены корабля исчезли – вокруг теперь простирался космос, до странности фальшивый даже на первый взгляд.

– Ты возомнил себя богом?

– Он гораздо больше, чем бог, Болтагон, – угрюмо бросил Танос, оглядываясь. Слишком яркие звезды, похожие на дешевые гирлянды. Слишком нарочитая простота.

Бейондер хлопнул в ладоши, радостно подпрыгивая в пустоте, словно ребенок на зеленой лужайке.

– А ты умнее их клуба элитных интеллектуалов, – достав из кармана яблоко, он принялся беззаботно подбрасывать его: глянцево поблескивающий фрукт возвращался в ладонь из любой точки пространства. – Печально, печально. Они меня тогда очень позабавили. А впрочем, не зря же Адам выбрал именно тебя. Как поживает моя крестница?

Упоминание ребенка стало последней каплей. Выбрасывая бластер вперед, Танос надеялся на эффект неожиданности и не прогадал: от удара в грудь Бейондер распахнул глаза, царапнул пальцами воздух, словно пытаясь схватиться за него, и упал навзничь. Космос пропал будто по щелчку, сменившись абсолютным белым ничто. Труп с прожженной посередине дырой рассыпался прахом, стоило только Таносу несильно пнуть его носком сапога.

В мыслях вновь мелькало мерзкое словечко «слишком»: слишком просто, слишком театрально.

– Покажись! – рявкнул он, бросая бластер под ноги.

– Это было хорошее тело, я создавал его специально для моего короля, – протянул Бейондер чуть сбоку – сидя прямо в воздухе он по-детски покачивал ногами.

– Зачем? – Болтагон нахмурился, складывая руки на груди. Танос сильно подозревал, что он уже знал ответ. – Ты даже не инхьюман.

– Почему бы и нет? Ваше Величество, вы мне искренне симпатичны, – игриво промурлыкал чертов шут, и громко расхохотался, как видно заприметив изменившееся лицо Болтагона. – Из всех знакомых мне королей вы самый славный, самый непредсказуемый. Ходячее противоречие – я ценю это в людях! А что до тела… Хотелось, чтобы вы чувствовали себя в моем обществе как можно более… уютно.

– Ты вытащил нас из дыры, чтобы поиграть? – почти выплюнул Танос, не желая и дальше выслушивать бредовый монолог. – Или для того, чтобы прикончить?

– Нет-нет, не надо присваивать мне свои мотивы! – в секунду преодолев разделяющее их пространство, Бейондер обвиняюще погрозил Таносу пальцем, едва не заехав ногтем по носу. – Это ты хотел меня прикончить! Очень глупый жест для такого умного человека. Останься ты дома, и мне бы не пришлось вас спасать. Кстати, вы благодарны мне? Ну же, отвечай только честно!

Не доверяй Танос своим чувствам, он бы точно решил, что ослышался. Чудовище, сломавшее Адама, требовало сейчас благодарности?

– Ты хочешь честности? – резко отбросив чужую ладонь от своего лица, он навис над Бейондером, заглядывая в наивно распахнутые глаза. – Ни капли. Меня не трогает ни твое благородство, ни твое могущество. Я убивал богов и миры. Я приду за тобой потом, когда ты меньше всего будешь этого ожидать. Если хочешь прикончить меня раньше, сделай это сейчас. Если нет – верни нас обратно в нашу вселенную, пока у нее еще осталось время.

– Мне не нравится этот ответ, – растеряв напускную игривость в мгновение ока, Бейондер сосредоточенно нахмурился. – Совсем не нравится.

Танос хмыкнул, даже не делая попыток отодвинуться. Все это они уже проходили когда-то давно с другим существом, точно так же звавшим себя Бейондером.

– Ты повторяешься. Слово в слово. Вслед за этим должен последовать взрыв?

– Нет, зачем же? – пожатие плеч вышло излишне натянутым, словно Бейондеру не нравились упоминания о сородичах. – Я – не она. Тем более, Адам не хотел бы твоей смерти, – шагнув назад, он поднял обе ладони в воздух, как если бы расписывался в собственном поражении. – Хорошо, ваша взяла, давайте поговорим о серьезных вещах. Как ты заметил чуть раньше, времени у вселенных почти не осталось – миры уже рассыпаются. Что я не могу, так это перенести вас обратно. Мы же не хотим привлечь излишнее внимание к спасательному шаттлу? Тише мыши – новый кот еще не осознал себя, а значит может прихлопнуть нас просто с непривычки. Мы не одни такие: ваш старый знакомый Серфер сейчас тоже сидит в карманном измерении…

– Ближе к делу. Что ты предлагаешь? – подал голос молчащий до того Болтагон.

Глядя на самодовольную ухмылку, расцветающую у Бейондера на губах, Танос точно знал – ответ ему не понравится.

***  
Лихорадочное ожидание утомляло, отдавалось в ушах слишком громким перестуком сердца. Фантомекс елозил на диване, стараясь не привлекать к себе излишнего внимания, закидывал ногу на ногу и старался расслабиться. Несмотря на все усилия, нервное возбуждения то и дело накатывало волнами: собственная кожа становилась тесной и неуютной, а пальцы будто сами собой начинали выстукивать рваный ритм на жестком подлокотнике. В попытке отвлечься он пересчитал колбы на ближайшем стеллаже (двадцать четыре штуки), прислушался к тихому бормотанию Максимуса («… почему ты до сих пор барахлишь? Мы так не договаривались!..») и сфокусировал взгляд на стенных часах. Определенно, когда существа из высшей лиги вершили судьбы мира, самое лучшее, что можно было сделать – не вмешиваться в процесс.

Даже если благонадежность упомянутых существ вызывала некоторые подозрения…

Очередное появление Варлока в медблоке отчетливо напоминало дежавю – Фантомекс уже точно видел и эту царственную походку монарха в отставке, и гримасу недовольства на точеном лице. Словно на контрасте с ним вертящийся вокруг мага Старфокс улыбался во все тридцать два.

– Согласно данным Обители план эвакуации включает Намора Маккези, – излишне громко заявил Варлок, останавливаясь в шаге от дивана. – Доктор, я с вами разговариваю.

– Продолжай в том же духе, – равнодушно бросил Джеймс, не открывая глаз. Впрочем, на фоне происходящего даже это являлось прогрессом – угрюмое молчание доктора продолжалось уже больше часа. Как подозревал Фантомекс, дело было не только в сильном опьянении.

– С ним должен быть ваш сын.

– Мой сын никому ничего не должен. У нас свободная страна.

В повисшем молчании отчетливо было слышно, как Варлок громко выдохнул, а после резким жестом отбросил волосы со лба. Недовольство на его лице сменилось плохо сдерживаемым бешенством. Выпрямив спину, Фантомекс потянулся к висящей на боку кобуре: пальцы скользнули по металлу оружия прежде, чем мозг осознал бесполезность возможного вмешательства.

– Такое ощущение, что перспектива их спасения не радует вас, доктор. Что удивительно, учитывая ваше здесь присутствие.

«Да он же ничего не знает» – пришла в голову Фантомексу запоздалая мысль.

– Меня забыли спросить, – зло усмехнулся Джеймс после паузы. Правой рукой он шарил по дивану в поисках затерявшейся в подушках бутылки.

– Иногда нужно принимать тяжелые решения за тех, кого любишь, – философски протянул Максимус, обращая на себя взгляды всех присутствующих. На губах его играла благостная улыбка от которой дрожь шла по коже. – Кровь достается тебе, чистая совесть – им. Все просто!

– Максимус, Локджо не хватает твоего внимания, – мягко намекнул опомнившийся раньше прочих Старфокс. Максимус улыбнулся еще шире и с радостью кивнул. Несчастный сумасшедший…

– Прекрасно. Единственный решительный человек в команде безумен как мартовский заяц, – опустившись в ближайшее кресло, Варлок устало прикрыл глаза ладонью. Фантомекс фыркнул себе под нос, оценив отсылку. – Смерти Намора и вашего сына остаются на вас, доктор.

Казалось, маг изо всех сил нарывался на скандал.

– К черту, – лаконично постановил Джеймс, делая очередной глоток из почти опустевшей бутылки.

– … нет-нет, Намор не может умереть, он друг… – заслышав жалобное бормотание из дальнего угла лаборатории, Фантомекс прислушался. Кажется, Максимус шептал что-то еще, но слов было не разобрать. Сердце кольнуло сочувствием. Когда он вновь перевел взгляд на часы – двенадцать минут до катастрофы – на краю зрения мелькнула тусклая вспышка.

Резко вскочив с дивана, Фантомекс дернул пистолет из кобуры и торопливо окинул взглядом комнату: незваных гостей поблизости видно не было. Как, впрочем, и Максимуса с Локджо…

***  
Левая – черная – ладонь Тейна ощутимо подрагивала в воздухе над вспоротой грудной клеткой Джима. Намор не вполне понимал, чего в этом жесте было больше: страха или отчаянного желания спасти чужую жизнь. В любом случае он был благодарен даже за попытку. И пусть перед концом света отсрочка в несколько минут не имела значения – оставить Джима наедине со смертью значило предать все, что было между ними за три четверти века.

– На… – вот уже в который раз Джим пытался что-то сказать, но вместо этого заходился булькающим кашлем. Стирая большим пальцем кровь с посиневших губ, Намор осторожно погладил его по щеке, очерчивая скулу и болезненно сжатую челюсть.

– Тшш, я здесь, рядом, – кажется, Джим его не услышал, вновь провалившись в тяжелое забытье.

Хотелось кричать, проклинать богов и разрушить пару-тройку городов, выпуская на свободу ослепляющую ярость пополам с кромешной тоской. Вместо этого Намор судорожно вздохнул, будто это его легкие наполнялись сейчас вязкой кровью, и опустил голову.

– Господин Маккензи, я думаю, что смогу продержать его в этом состоянии до прихода настоящего врача, – еле слышно пробормотал Тейн. Сын всесильного маньяка, в своей попытке поддержать и ободрить он становился полной противоположностью отца. Намор кивнул, улыбнувшись через силу.

– Спасибо. Надеюсь, что ты прав. 

Ложь во благо отдавалась на языке мерзкой горечью.

Раздавшийся снаружи крик Торо лишь на пару мгновений опередил грохот взрыва. У самого входа стальные подпорки, держащие растянутый над лагерем брезент, принялись складываться словно костяшки домино: падая, они погребали под собой людей и технику без разбора. Времени на раздумья не оставалось. Да и было ли оно вообще?..

– Нам нужно уходить, – резко бросил Намор, поднимаясь в воздух. Затихший было Джим вновь приоткрыл глаза – все его тело сотрясала мучительная судорога, а разорванное легкое превращало каждый вздох в сипящий всхлип.

На земле Тейн застыл посреди паникующей толпы с нелепо поднятой ладонью.

– А как же остальные? – прокричал он, стараясь перекрыть гомон толпы.

– Всех не спасешь, – рявкнул Намор в ответ. Когда ближайшая балка накренилась, он рванул вверх – натянутый брезент от удара плечом лопнул с громким треском. В прорехе мелькало алое небо. – За мной, живо!

В высоте над разрушенным лагерем их уже ждали. Торо – живой и здоровый, хвала всем богам, – сновал назад и вперед, держа на руках безвольно обмякшего Барнса.

– Бак не приходит в себя, – заполошно выпалил он на подлете. – Что мы будем делать?

Намор молчал: нужные слова никак не подворачивались на язык. Да и откуда им было взяться, если в голове набатом била единственная мысль – «Это моя вина». Что стоило засунуть гордость в собственную глотку, пойти по пути унижения до самого конца, разменять и без того пропащую совесть на жизни семьи?

– Я вижу пустую крышу, – почувствовав чужую руку на плече, Намор тряхнул головой, избавляясь от накатившего оцепенения. Тейн указывал вытянутой ладонью в сторону чудом устоявших многоэтажек поодаль от эпицентра воздушной битвы. – Там можно будет осмотреть раненых.

– Показывай дорогу.

В полете Намор старался не думать ни о чем, кроме отдающегося в ладонях бешеного стука сердца Джима. Его удары то и дело сбивались с ритма, знаменуя безумную гонку одной конкретной личной смерти с гибелью всего известного мира.

– Кладите прямо сюда, – велел Тейн, стоило только Намору коснуться парапета. Ветер сносил в их сторону клубы густого черного дыма. Манхэттен утопал в мареве пожаров: сухой воздух обжигал лицо, и даже бетонная крыша уцелевшего здания казалась почти горячей.

Напротив Торо с размаху упал на колени, опуская Баки на площадку в тени трансформаторной будки. Положить рядом Джима оказалось не так-то просто – не приходя полностью в сознание, он потянулся вперед, хватая Намора за плечо горящей ладонью. На фоне чужой агонии боль от ожога выглядела сущей безделицей.

– Ты им поможешь? – с надеждой выдохнул Торо, не отрывая от Тейна умоляющего взгляда. Безотчетно он то и дело проводил пальцами по волосами Барнса, убирая мокрые от пота пряди с его лица.

– Я постараюсь.

В этот момент Намор как никогда завидовал этим испуганным мальчишкам, которые даже во время конца света не растеряли главного: надежды. Его собственная вера в лучший исход угасала вместе с истекающим кровью Джимом.

– По какому поводу траур? – вкрадчивый голос Максимуса раздался над ухом вслед за яркой вспышкой, которую Намор принял за очередной взрыв. – Часики тикают, а вы здесь прохлаждаетесь.

– Принц? – настороженно вскинулся Торо. Как видно, за месяцы пребывания в Аттилане он уже успел ознакомиться с составом королевской семьи. – Что все это значит?

Отстраняться от Джима не хотелось, однако на всякий случай Намор поднялся на ноги.

Ничуть не стушевавшись под выжидательными взглядами, Максимус покачнулся на носках и с любопытством оглядел с высоты гибнущий город, перегнувшись через застывшего Локджо.

– Доктор сказал, что ты наверняка отказался от места в шаттле, – наконец выдал он. – Но это же просто смешно, правда?

Намор оглянулся через плечо: на лбу у Тейна в багровых отсветах блестели капельки пота – поддержание баланса чужих жизней явно давалось ему огромным трудом; лица Джима и Баки, напротив, даже в неверном свете напоминали вощеную бумагу. За долгие годы на королевском троне, он сполна выучил главный урок – шанс на исправление ошибки стоит принять, даже если его предоставляет сам хозяин преисподней.

– Доктор ошибся: мы просто немного задержались, – наклонившись, Намор вновь поднял Джима на руки. Когда он прижался губами к чужому виску, то с трудом ощутил исчезающее биение тонкой жилки. – Прости, Светлячок. Я просто слишком тебя люблю.

***  
– Ты уверен, что это правильное решение? – вот уже в который раз спросил Эрос.

Признаться, Адам бы предпочел, чтобы тот перестал совать нос, куда не следует, умолк, а лучше и вовсе слез с ручки многострадального кресла, где еще недавно накачивался алкоголем Максимус.

– Мы никуда не полетим, пока Болтагон не вернется, – постановил он сквозь сжатые зубы. Будто мало ему было проблем без сбежавшего безумца. Который, к тому же, был главным инженером ковчега…

– То есть мы останемся здесь до самой катастрофы? – Эрос вытянулся вперед, опираясь рукой о спинку, изогнул шею под немыслимым углом и принялся нервно покачивать ногой. Даже от мимолетного взгляда на его немыслимое положение тела у зависшего в медитативной позе Адама начинала ныть поясница.

– То есть Максимус вернется раньше, – он бы многое отдал за то, чтобы почувствовать хоть десятую долю той уверенности, которую удалось привнести в собственный голос. Несмотря на все старания, взгляд то и дело падал на часы, да и невидимый маятник в голове продолжал мерно отсчитывать секунды до конца света.

В 9:47 браслет, оставленный Таносом, пришел в движение. Адам вздрогнул, почувствовав вибрацию, и свысока оглядел навернувшегося Эроса. Этого следовало ожидать... На появившемся перед его лицом голографическом экране значилось «Черная Лебедь». От усталости и нервов память начинала подводить. Адам нахмурился, стараясь припомнить, которая из двух женщин Кабала носила это имя.

Эрос, впрочем, расценил его молчание по-своему.

– Вот и правильно, игнорируй ее. Опять будет нудеть что пора отчаливать…

Кто бы говорил.

– Тебя спросить забыл, – пробормотал Адам, принимая вызов. – Я приказывал меня не отвлекать.

Блондинка на экране заискивающе улыбнулась. Лучше бы звонившей оказалась та, вторая, с копьем – от ее напускного подобострастия по крайней мере не сводило зубы.

– Господин, до столкновения осталось десять минут. Возможно, разумнее будет…

– Я сам знаю, что разумно, а что нет, – Адам прищурился, не отводя от собеседницы взгляда. Все, достаточно – он положительно устал от людей, которые сомневались в его способности принимать адекватные решения. – И не потерплю сомнений в собственной компетентности.

Комнату осветила очередная вспышка. Не вполне уверенный в ее природе, Адам покосился на посох и выставил щит прежде, чем успел сделать очередной вдох. За стенками тонкой защитной сферы комната в одно мгновение наполнилась людьми: Намор и вихрастый парень в синем костюме – оба не отпускали из рук окровавленные тела – Максимус в обнимку с псиной, смутно знакомый мальчишка, при виде которого на мгновение екнуло сердце…

– Господин? – настороженно переспросила Лебедь.

– Разговор окончен, – рявкнул Адам, опускаясь на пол. Голограмма исчезла, как не бывало. – Эрос, Максимус на тебе. Если все наконец оказались на борту…

– Нам нужна помощь, – перебил его вихрастый, укладывая свою ношу прямо на пол. Даже издали от него тянуло дымом и паникой. – Точнее им нужна помощь. Неважно. Джеймс, сделайте что-нибудь!

Адам был практически уверен, что застывший в кресле доктор пропустит окрик мимо ушей, как до того игнорировал все требования и просьбы. Вместо этого тот поднялся на ноги, несколько долгих секунд оглядывал раненных из-под полей сбившейся набок шляпы, и медленно обернулся, упираясь взглядом в стену.

– Смотрится паршиво, – тускло заключил он. – Несите виски.

Подскочивший с пола вихрастый недоуменно застыл – теперь он напоминал Адаму растерянного служебного пса.

– Виски? – а беседу, больше напоминавшую театр абсурда, вмешался новый участник. – Господин Маккензи, вы говорили, что здесь будет нормальный врач, – чем дальше, тем больше в облике смутно знакомого мальчишки проступало что-то невыразимо близкое, как если бы… – Даже мне известно, что дезинфекция алкоголем…

– ..не страшна больному, когда я вливаю его в свою глотку. Серьёзно. Вы видели этих пациентов? Груда мяса! Я вам и так скажу, что жить им осталось минуты две, на обоих, – очевидно отчаявшись дождаться требуемого алкоголя, доктор обернулся к дивану и принялся расшвыривать подушки. Когда поиски увенчались успехом, он незамедлительно приложился к изрядно опустошенной бутылке.

– Эта груда мяса – твой сын, – резко одернул его Намор. Личность тела на его руках начала проясняться…

– Ровно по этой причине я бы предпочел не продлевать его агонию, – пробормотал доктор на грани слышимости. Его руки на толстом бутылочном стекле заметно подрагивали.

– Ты врач! – очнувшись, вихрастый бросился вперед. Мгновение, и ладони его уже сжимали ворот и без того потрепанного халата. – Ты давал клятву, черт бы тебя подрал!

– Том, отпусти его, – глухо попросил Намор. Когда он поднял голову, Адам закусил губу – от обреченности на чужом лице перехватывало дыхание. – Джеймс, пожалуйста, Джим не может умереть вот так. Ты его создатель, ты знаешь, как все исправить.

– Кышь, – резко отбросив руки Тома, доктор покачнулся, но устоял. – Маккензи, поздно что-то исправлять. Потрогай пульс, его сердце уже секунд десять как остановилось.

– Ты говорил про две минуты! – воздух вокруг Тома скручивался в огненные воронки.

– Секунд девяносто пришлось на твоего парня, – оскалился доктор в ответ. Уйти из-под возможного удара он даже не пытался. – Из них осталось двадцать. Девятнадцать… Что бы ни думали эти клоуны, богов здесь нет, так что нас всех ждет уютный, теплый ад.

За все прошедшие годы больше чем от жизни Адам устал лишь от бесконечной череды смертей.

– Вы так считаете? Если богов здесь нет, как вы назовете меня?

Энергия умирающей вселенной циркулировала в венах, добиралась до самого сердца и мало-помалу вплеталась в ткань бытия, повинуясь единственному желанию – победить саму Смерть. Если Госпожа позабыла свое место и главного соперника, лучшего времени для очередной, – последней?, – схватки было не найти.

Отбросив посох, Адам вскинул ладони, сделал шаг, другой… Сомнения и страх остались где-то за рамками, на другом пласте сознания – невыразимо сложном по сравнению с простой и понятной мыслью: все доверенные ему люди обязаны выжить. Иначе происходящее напрочь теряло смысл.

Проигрывать этот бой отчаянно не хотелось.

– Намор? Что случилось? На тебе лица нет. И вся эта кровь… – только заслышав хриплый голос, слишком живой для недавнего трупа, он перевел дыхание. Теперь можно было на секунду прикрыть глаза, расслабить сведенные судорогой плечи...

Пол под ногами странно покачнулся. Адам протянул руку в попытке призвать посох, однако надобность в нем пропала, когда рядом оказались сразу двое – вездесущий Эрос и подозрительно знакомый мальчишка в золотых доспехах.

– С вами все в порядке? Осторожнее, давайте помогу…

– Не делай так больше! То есть делай, но предупреждай хотя бы!

Судьба явно посчитала, что одной няньки ему было недостаточно…

– Это было необходимо, – пробормотал Адам, позволяя усадить себя в ближайшее кресло. – Обитель, если все в порядке, можно уже…

– К разговору об этом, – Эрос неловко замялся, глядя строго в пол. – Тут такое дело...

Адам прикрыл глаза ладонью, подавляя желание придушить придурка на месте.

– Максимус, – обреченно закончил он.

***  
Заметить, что Джиму плохо и страшно, нетрудно было даже издалека: мучительная боль стерла вечную дружелюбную улыбку, превращая человека в сломанную куклу. Максимус хорошо помнил это чувство – когда оно накрывало его самого с головой, рядом всегда оказывались брат и Локджо. Почему-то на ум пришел рыжий, искрящийся кот, доверчиво подставляющий брюхо для случайной ласки. Возможно, лежавшему в объятиях Намора Джиму тоже не хватало лишней капельки тепла?

Все вокруг кричали. Визгливые, рассерженные возгласы смешивались, превращались чудовищную какофонию, норовившую запустить скользкие щупальца сквозь уши напрямую в мозг. Совсем рядом жалобно заскулил Локджо, и Максимус потрепал его по вздыбившейся холке.

– Не ворчи, они славные, хоть и не умеют выбирать темы для шуток. Две минуты до смерти, конец света… Блэкагар не оценит, когда я ему расскажу. Что, думаешь, не стоит? Хорошо, ты прав, не нужно убивать его веру в людское чувство юмора.

На краю зрения Адам завис в воздухе, переливаясь будто рождественский фонарик. Надеялся поднять настроение сникшему Джиму? Максимус улыбнулся: даже с этой своей подчеркнутой отчужденностью Варлок был до крайности милым созданием. Людям вот помогал без лишних просьб… Как видно, светопреставление поглотило Джима целиком – тот лежал без движения, и кажется, даже не дышал. Не то чтобы Максимус мог его винить. Он бы и сам с радостью досмотрел иллюминацию до конца, если бы не одно незавершенное дело…

-Тихо, тихо, не надо их отвлекать… Ты же помнишь координаты? Вот и отлично, нас наверняка давно заждались. На счет три: раз, два…

Знакомая по недавнему визиту квартира утопала в едком дыму. Максимус на ощупь добрался до конца коридора, несколько раз едва не наступил на лапы идущему след в след Локджо, и с силой распахнул хлипкую дверь в ближайшую комнату. Из проема дохнуло жаром: не прикрой он лицо рукавом одолженного у доктора халата, шансы продолжить путь с опаленными бровями возросли бы в разы.

– Кис-кис-кис? Мистер «я у мамы горящий кот», карета подана, не изволите ли..? – горло сдавил мучительный кашель. Переждав приступ, Максимус утер слезящиеся глаза и с сомнением оглядел комнату. – Если бы ты был мутировавшим котом, Локджо, куда бы ты направился в первую очередь? Да, ты прав, вот то кресло выглядит особенно перспективно… Мистер кот, я был бы очень благодарен, если бы вы вылезли оттуда сами – не хочется пачкать этот прекрасный халат еще больше. Кис-кис, я знаю, что вы там: радиус разлета искр от простой горящей мебели никак не может быть настолько обширным. То есть может, конечно, но для этого пришлось бы залить кресло бензином… Мой хороший, что ты делаешь?

Кажется, в данный конкретный момент Локджо перешел из разряда сторонников диалога в фанаты радикальных, но действенных мер. Для того чтобы пересечь комнату, ему не потребовалось даже трех прыжков. Когда пес обернулся, в пасти его бестолково трепыхался комок рыжего меха.

– Ай-ай-ай, разве можно? Плюнь! – надежно перехватив пушистый трофей поперек туловища, Максимус поднял кота на уровень собственного лица, и едва не получил когтями по щеке. – Мистер кот, ну что за дела? Хозяева сбились с ног, а он здесь прохлаждается. Пойдем, Джим будет очень рад тебя увидеть. Мой хороший, полный назад!

Залитая отблесками пламени комната смазалась перед глазами, завертелась радужной вьюгой, а через мгновение сменилась минимализмом главного мостика красавицы-Обители.

– … через мой труп! – громогласно рявкнули откуда-то сбоку. Максимус с любопытством выглянул из-за массивного кресла: стоя спиной к приборной панели, Адам выставил вперед поблескивающий посох в отточено-театральном жесте. Картину «Гладиатор на ристалище» прекрасно дополняло не только алое зарево за панорамными окнами, но и поверженный враг: сидя на полу, Лебедь утирала лицо тыльной стороной ладони.

– Красивые у них тут постановки, правда, мистер кот? – умиленно выдохнул Максимсус, прижимая Хейрбола чуть ближе к груди. – Пойдем, познакомлю тебя с.. Ауч! Проксима, дорогая, зачем ты точишь бутафорские ножи? Могла бы и зарезать ненароком. 

– Знал бы ты, как я об этом мечтаю, ублюдок, – в практически змеином шипении Проксимы несложно было заслышать нотки непонятного раздражения. Максимус сглотнул, чувствуя давление лезвия тонкой кожей запрокинутого горла. – Господин, ваша пропажа объявилась.

– Что толку, мы все равно уже не успеем, – истерически расхохоталась Лебедь, даже не делая попыток подняться на ноги.

– Это не тебе решать. Адам, тридцать секунд… – скороговоркой пробормотал Эрос. – Черт, черт, черт! Щиты на семидесяти процентах, третий уровень не успеет включиться…

Обитель трясло мелкой дрожью – мощнейшие двигатели явно не справлялись с варварскими запросами. Максимус с сожалением цокнул языком: бедная девочка работала на износ, и никакой благодарности от мелочных людишек. 

– Они неправильно... – когда тело насквозь прошила волна мощнейшей энергии, он покачнулся, натыкаясь лопатками на грудь стоящей позади Проксимы. «Все вы тут сейчас сдохнете, как и твой драгоценный брат» – шепнул в сознании ненавистный голос Короля. Максимус моргнул, чувствуя, как на глаза наворачиваются слезы. От сияния сверхновой, в которую обратился Адам, или безжалостных воспоминаний, нахлынувших сквозь отступившую на мгновение пелену родного безумия? 

В их последнюю встречу Блэкагар говорил, что пятнадцать процентов надежды – ничтожно малая величина. Никогда еще он так не ошибался: сейчас Максимус готов был продать душу, лишь бы шансы на спасение снизились до нуля, ушли в отрицательную бесконечность – жить за границами погибшего мира без брата не хотелось совершенно.


End file.
